


Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V : the fifth arc

by novadragon1000



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh: Arc-V [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 82,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novadragon1000/pseuds/novadragon1000
Summary: Season 2Synchro dimension Arc.





	1. Chapter 1

The Battle Royal in the Arc League Championship continued on. However, many invaders from different dimensions came, throwing the tournament into chaos. Yuya and Yuzu were then each involved in new battles...

In order to prove to Serena the truth, Yuzu tries to approach Shun. However, standing before her way is Yuri, who received secret orders from Leo Akaba. While escaping from the overwhelming power of Yuri, Yuzu encounters Yugo, who resembles Yuya.  
On the other hand, Sora and Shun's Duel rages on, seemingly without an end.  
As the Duel reaches its climax, yet another new intrusion...

Selena escapes, holding a wounded Shay in her arms. However, they are being pursued by Sora and the Duelists from the Fusion Dimension. A 3-on-3 Duel involving Selena , Shun and the others begins, pushing the Battle Royal to an even higher climax.  
Meanwhile, Yuya, who has been searching for Yuzu together with Gong, meets Sora again. As he witnesses his once friend sealing people away into cards, he turns angrier and angrier.  
Yuya begins to feel powerless and gets frustrated " Duels are not meant to be used for power "  
He is then comforted by his brother to stay strong.

Shun continues to fight against the Obelisk Force despite his injuries, assisted by Sylvio and Gong who suddenly entered into the Duel. At the same time, Yuya Duels against Sora but was responded with ridicule. Despite eventually being able to convey his thoughts to Sora and make him change his mind slightly , however the buzzer goes off and everyone is to report back to LDS center court.

Nico Smiley declaring over the intercom that the Battle Royal is over. Sora and Yuya land and slide across the ground. Gong calls out to both Yuya and Sora, and Yuya replies in kind to Gong, then he sees Selena , mistaking her for Yuzu.  
Aura stirs on Dennis's back, and she blanches to see Selena , calling her Yuzu and accusing her of messing around with other guys while seducing "Darling".  
Selena replies that she isn't Yuzu, much to Yuya's shock. He turns to Sora, asking where Yuzu is. Realizing that he's in trouble, Sora activates the forced return function of his Duel Disk, returning to the Fusion Dimension.

Reiji's voice sounds out, explaining that he saw all of their Duels. The others look up to see him standing on a higher walkway, and Sylvio comments that Reiji came at a good time; Sylvio cleared out that Duel Academy bunch like Reiji asked him to. He comments that that makes him one of Reiji's Lancers now. Gong is confused by the term, and Sylvio explains that the Battle Royal was a selection exam for the Lancers. Yuya is shocked by this explanation, and he looks up at the impassive Reiji.

Yuya still somewhat confused on the term then turns to his brother.  
" Yuya-Kun you herd right , this event is to select people who will become duel soldiers for stranded the world we are now in , LDS Leo Duel School | Lance Defense Soldier and right now we all survived the test that makes us all lancers. This was also my destiny as well since that day father vanished. "  
" Ryuu ..? what do you mean since that day ? ... so you know about this since the beginning...? "  
Ryuu then looks at his younger brother " Yes , that day father vanished I was chosen as the first lancer though I was not supposed to talk about it instead i was to introduce myself as a pro duelist "  
Ryuu then sighs...  
" in the end we will all be used in some way , each one of us plays a part in this battle. This also means that from the start Fusion will attack us one day and seeing what has transpired the past few days and the start of this Battle Royal it has. Today we were released into the city along with the pro and senior duelists but all of them were wiped out save for one person and me. "

Gong asks "Wiped out" and Sylvio states that that was why Sylvio was sent out. Reiji declares that just as he expected, they succeeded in repelling Duel Academy. They are truly their anti-Duel Academy warriors, and they have shown power worthy of the title "Lancers".  
" Stop messing around ! " Yuya yells. For something like that, Reed and Trout, and everyone were turned into cards. He remembers seeing Reed and Trout being sealed into cards , and sadly whispers that Yuzu was as well , and me growing up alone feeling like my brother had abandoned me... before beginning to cry.  
Aura whispers, "Darling" and Selena looks at Yuya sadly.

Yuya sobs that it is Reiji's fault for what happened to Yuzu and the others. Serena speaks up; claiming that Reiji is not at fault; if Yuzu was defeated by Duel Academy then the fault is hers.  
Gong asks her what she means, and before that, who is she? Serena introduces herself, explaining that she is a Duelist of Duel Academy. Sylvio is immediately suspicious of Serena , asking if that means that she's the enemy.

Dennis sadly laments to himself that Serena had to go ahead and say it. He was planning to bring her back to Duel Academy after things had calmed down, but now that doesn't look like it'll be possible. Sylvio asks why the enemy is with them, and wearing Yuzu Boyle's clothes too.  
He asks if Serena is a spy, sent to gather information while disguised as Yuzu Boyle, and he decides that that's got to be it. Moon steps in front of Serena, and Sylvio angrily asks him why he's getting in Sylvio's way and protecting the enemy.  
Moon stiffly replies that it's by the orders of his client, and Sylvio asks him what he's talking about. Reiji declares that Serena isn't a spy, but she was chased here by Duel Academy.

Serena confirms it, explaining that the Obelisk Force came here chasing after her. She's certain that Yuzu was mistaken for her and… "Mistaken for you?" Gong asks. Aura asks why Yuzu and Serena even switched clothes in the first place. Moon steps aside as Serena explains that it was in order to meet with Shun.  
Everyone looks at Shun, as Serena explains that Yuzu had told her to go to Shun in person and ask exactly what happened in the Xyz Dimension. That's why Yuzu went out as bait, in order to draw the Obelisk Force away from her.

Yuya gasps that she can't mean… Reiji muses that he sees, so that's what it was. He adjusts his glasses, stating that they all won and survived, and what they need is that strength. Yuya begins clenching his fists as Reiji continues by claiming that instead of mourning those who were defeated, they should be proud that they have overcome such strong Duelists.  
Yuya yells at Reiji to shut up, and mutters that if he hadn't had them fight, then Yuzu… He cuts off his sentence and yells at Reiji to give everyone back, launching a punch.

Reiji catches the younger boy's fist with ease, and he tells Yuya that if he calls himself a Duelist, then he should express his anger not through his fists, but through his Duels. He throws Yuya backwards, and Yuya replies that he will. For Yuzu and all of their comrades who were sealed in cards, he'll make Reiji grovel. Reiji adjusts his glasses, replying that it's fine by him. If he loses, he'll repent until Yuya is satisfied.

In the Leo Corporation observation room, Henrietta Akaba and Layra Akaba, the latter holding his Youth League trophy, ascend on the lift to where Claude is waiting. When she sees Reiji on the main screen, Henrietta runs forwards, asking why Reiji is there, but she is cut off by Reiji explaining to Yuya and the others that they are not aware of their true mission yet, nor why he decided to create the Lancers.

He explains that the Lancers were created to save their home from the same tragedy that befell the Xyz Dimension. Raising his hand, he declares the activation of the Action Field "Neo Heartland City". Heartland City materializes around the assembled group, and Serena is the first to recognize it.  
Shun confirms it, his…their…and Yuya gasps, before Shun yells, "Homeland!" Yuya hangs his head as Reiji asks Shun to accept Yuzu Boyle's wish and tell them exactly what happened in Heartland.

But Shun closes his eyes and tightens his mouth, refusing to answer, and Reiji muses that it seems like he's stirred up some indescribable disgrace. Then he will say it, and he explains that just as the Fusion Dimension's Duel Academy attacked the Junior Duelists in the Battle Royal, they did the same to the Xyz Dimension. Yuya interrupts, begging Reiji to stop.  
He hugs himself, begging Reiji to please stop and walks forwards, prompting cries from Gong and Aura. Ignoring Yuya's pleas, Reiji explains that by the time Duel Academy came here, they had already finished with the Xyz Dimension… Yuya finally yells at Reiji to stop, and Yuto speaks alongside him as they yell that they won't let Reiji say another word.  
Yuya declares that he'll beat Reiji now and make him repent, and both of them yell, "Duel!"

Yuya again loses to Reiji , the shockwave blasts Yuya backwards , and he screams as his LP falls to zero. The devastated "Neo Heartland City" dissolves, and both Aura and Gong react with shock and sadness to Yuya's loss. Reiji reminds Yuya that like he said, Yuya is naive. He can't save Yuzu Boyle as he is, but he still has great hopes for Yuya.  
He tells the rest of the Lancers who survived the Battle Royal Ryuu, Selena, Gong, Shun, Sylvio, Dennis, and Moon explaining that the same applies to them.

Their knowledge of Pendulum Summoning have surpassed LDS's current top team, which is why he's chosen them to become Lancers and cross dimensions with him. Gong asks, "Cross dimensions", and Reiji nods.  
Reiji turns and he walks away, contacting Claude and asking him if he recorded the data from the Duel. Claude confirms that he did, and Reiji congratulates him. Yuya laments that he can't carry on like this, and he has to get stronger, stronger than he is now, in order to save Yuzu. With tears pouring down his face, Yuya screams Yuzu's name.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuya decides, that as a Duelist and as a member of the Lancers, that he would save Yuzu at all costs. At the same time, Reiji's mother - Henrietta announces to the whole city of the cancellation of the Arc League Championship tournament, as well as the fact that invaders from different dimensions do exist. The city is flooded with well wishes for the chosen Lancers.  
Despite Yuya having made his resolution to fight, his mother Yoko, knowing fully well what her son is really thinking, challenges him to a Duel. Through his duel with his mother Yoko, Yuya learns of the legacy that his father Yusho has left behind - that is, a fiery passion towards dueling. Fully determined to battle against the different dimensions, Yuya makes a promise with his mother to save Yuzu and Sora! Yoko presents her 2 sons with a magic card "Smile World' telling them to remember 'A Duel Filled With Smiles.' Yoko also tells Ryuu to watch over his younger brother.  
  
The day of departure comes. To all the Lancers' surprise, Reiji announces a completely unexpected destination for this trip ! Synchro Dimension and that Layra and Yuto is also going.  
Reiji then explains their objective is to forge an alliance to that world. Ryuu who feels a strong connection to the Spirit world knows the name given to the would be allies so he spoke up  
" The allies we speak of are called Signers , they should use cards that resemble these " showing them the six cards  
  
Stardust Spark Dragon  
Hot Red Dragon Archfiend  
Black Rose Moonlight Dragon  
Ancient Pixie Dragon  
Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon  
Power Tool Mecha Dragon  
  
" So they will be our key to finding them , these cards are our bonds and the ones that will link us to the Signers. "  
Ryuu keeps Stardust Spark Dragon for himself ,   
Yuya gets Hot Red Dragon Archfiend ,   
Selena gets Black Rose Moonlight Dragon ,   
Gong gets Power tool Mecha Dragon ,   
Shay gets Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon ,  
Sylvio gets Ancient Pixie Dragon.  
  
" May the spirits guide us " Ryuu finally says. Reiji then gives each of the Lancers a card. Activating their duel disks the lancers travel to the Synchro Dimension.  
  
Neo Domino City...  
  
Some time after Yugi Moto and Jaden Yuki fraught to protect the world A new form of dueling, called Rideing Duel exists developed by KaibaCorp, Duels are now taking place also on motorcycles called Duel Runners or D-Wheel for short. While regular dueling still exists, Rideing Duels have become a popular form of entertainment for spectators, who watch them in specially designed stadiums.  
Neo Domino is still not without its problems several years ago Yusei fraught to save the world from the Dark Signers , then again to save the future of New Domino from Yliaster's schemes. Yusei is now a researcher remaining in Neo Domino to protect the city while the rest of 5ds go their separate ways.  
  
The day before team 5ds went their separate ways Yusei had decided to throw a dinner party. Crow was anxious about something. Yusei then suggested that they and the rest of Team 5D's get together for a meal, since they hadn't seen in other in a while. Crow agreed and offered to hand out the invitations. Akiza was considering studying medicine in college abroad shortly, before she received her invitation to the meal. Yusei received a phone call from Akiza's parents, seeking consultation on what Akiza should do after she graduates. Crow was constantly followed by a man, who insisted Crow was destined for bigger things than being a highway patroller. Crow then received an invitation to join a Dueling league. Before leaving for the meal, Leo and Luna received mail from their parents, who wanted them to all live together outside New Domino City. Yusei bought the food for the meal and also received an invitation to join the IFS Duel League.  
  
During the party, Jack challenges Yusei to a duel to regain his former title to which Yusei himself accepts. Despite a valiant effort on Jack's part, Yusei defeats Jack, who decides to leave New Domino to pursue his own future. The night before everyone goes their separate ways, Yusei shares one last moment with Akiza, who is trying to confess to him her feelings before they leave each other. Yusei takes her hand, and the two stare into each other's eyes intimately. Yusei decides to stay in New Domino to protect it, as he says farewell to Akiza, who has decided to study medicine abroad, Crow, who has decided to leave to return to Dueling, and to Leo and Luna, who are leaving to live with their parents. With one last ride together, the Crimson Dragon appears and removes all the Signer marks, allowing the heroes, including Yusei, to move on to their respective futures without the heavy destiny of protecting the world.  
  
Several years had passed since Team 5ds defeated Yliaster preventing the destruction of the world.  
  
Yusei Fudo is now 20 and a researcher and Scientist making the program known as Fortune to power Neo Domino City. He also becomes the bond keeping the hearts of Team 5ds together as a result of the duel he had with Jack.  
  
Jack now 21 , having received an invitation from the Ride Ace Dueling league, is prompted into becoming the World King. Therefore he goes around and defeats the best duelists he could think of such as Grieger, Sherry, and Kalin. Soon after, he finds and challenges Yusei to a duel which the latter accepts. Despite attacking relentlessly and summoning strong monsters such as Exploder Dragonwing and even his most powerful card, Red Nova Dragon , Jack eventually loses to Yusei. Jack seeks to one day to defeat Yusei. Jack leaves Neo Domino where he later becomes the world king.  
  
Akiza Izayoi now 18 a doctor at Neo Domino city, she often reflects on the time together with Team 5ds and often uses that experience to give her strength on her new career  
  
Leo now 13 and is a Pro Turbo duelist and living with his sister Luna also the same age.  
  
Crow now 19 for a time he work as a Neo Domino police but after watching Jack and Yusei duel he decides to become a pro duelist leaving the city.  
  
Yeager is now the elected official mayor of the city for the first time Mina and Trudge continue to work at the city hall.  
  
That nite Yusei also hears a voice about a old prophesy from the spirit world coming from his cards as he was one of the signers years ago. The same thing among the other Singers , Yusei then makes a call to his friends asking them if they all herd the same thing. His friends all respond with a yes.  
  
( It has only been a few years since we defeated Z-One and saving the world , but i cannot stop to think that something will again threaten this world based on what i see in the vision i had , but what does it mean ? )  
Thought Yusei as he was riding his red Duel Runner for the first time again after so many years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " The D-Wheel (Duel Runner). The next evolution of the Duel Disk, this machine goes full throttle in a Riding (Turbo) Duel. Overflowing with speed and thrill this is the ultimate show and symbol of freedom. "

Yuya and the rest of the Lancers Ryuu, Selena, Gong, Shay, Sylvio, Dennis, Reira , Yuto , and Moon Shadow, then enter the Synchro Dimension. Upon arrival Yuya takes note that only Sylvio , Celina and Riley are around him. Almost immediately , they are surrounded by Security.

Guided by the spirit of the Stardust Spark Dragon Ryuu proceeds to seek out its double.  
" master be discreet , think like an assassin " Stardust then tells its master  
" Why Stardust ? "  
" Because it will seem that our target is a scientist and researcher for this city , I sense traces of my own spirit in him. "  
" I see do we have a name ? "  
" Yusei Fudo "

The next day Yusei was working on another project and keeping the lifeline of the city running, then his arm begin to glow and he pulls up his sleeve there was the signer mark just where it was years ago when he fraught the dark signers years ago. Yusei attempts to cover it and runs outside.  
On one of the building's roof was a person a young male around 16 years old and has a black leather jacket on and a white v-neck shirt underneath, he also has the same color pants and three interconnecting belts and wearing black boots and finger-less gloves.

The person then turns and looks down at Yusei, his eyes are a icy blue color, he then takes note of the glow on Yusei's arm and thinks ( " so this is one of the signers " ) Yusei remains silent and watches him as the mysterious person then turned and walks away.  
Yusei then goes to the garage and there he finds Jack, Akiza, Crow, Leo and Luna. Then soon after the questions begin " I thought the city was saved, Why are these marks appearing on us again ? " shouted Jack. Yusei calms him down " listen you guys , I do not know what this means but lately I been hearing voices of spirits , and earlier today i saw someone he has a air of mystery on him and he just stood there and walks away, The spirits don't lie Jack "

Crow then responds " then we have another target it seems. " The others then look at Crow as Yusei responds " I did not feel anything evil about him, It feels like he is here for a mission. he may be able to explain to us what is going to happen. "

" Yeah sure, or maybe he's an invader trying to destroy us ! " shouted Crow. " If he was an invader, don't you think that he should have attacked Yusei than just watching him ?" stated Akiza. "Whatever the reason is, all I know is that something is coming, and we may need this guys help in the process!" said Yusei to his friends..

Yusei, Crow, Jack and Akiza then got on their duel runners and started to look for this person of interest. Leo and Luna stayed behind as a request from Yusei for their safety as the are the youngest in the group.

Yusei , Jack , Crow and Akiza then split up and started the search separate so they can cover more ground. Soon later Jack noticed another Duel runner ahead of him and attempts to catch up with it. The person ahead of him looks back over his shoulder taking note of someone following he then speeds up his runner.  
" playing a game of speed now are we ? " thought Jack as he press hard on the accelerator trying to get ahead of the other duel runner, but soon loses track of the person he was following..

The mystery Duel runner then cuts in front of Crow after making the getaway form Jack. Crow also attempts to catch him forming a plan to cut off the rider as he was looking as his GPS on his runner and calling the others " he is heading to the city square " , The other Signers use this to their advantage and attempt to cut off routes to escape for the mystery D-Wheel taping him at the city square.

With all cut off routes cut off the 4 riders Yusei , Jack , Crow and Akiza got off their duel runners and approached the mystery male who had appeared in their city.  
" who are you " Jack then asks  
" Lets find someplace more quiet to talk about this "  
Yusei then suggest they head back to their garage.

There the male introduces himself as Ryuu Sakaki , a Lancer from another world who has came here to help defend this world from the enemy , and that there are several others with him. Ryuu then asks if there are any other strange events that occurred.  
Yusei then muses about it now that the topic was brought up by Ryuu. An event that happened not that long ago maybe a few years back someone who calls himself king has taken over the city. He has kicked out Yeager and taken over Security. Everyone is separated between tops and Commons. Those who resisted were sent underground. They also used a tech that none of us ever seen that created mass during duels. It has not spread to here yet since we are in the satellite a small area often overlooked.  
Jack then chimes in " they also started this Friendship cup thing "

" Friendship cup ? "

" A ounce a month tournament but all they did is soil Jack's name using it " Yusei then responds.  
" how so ? "  
" The person who loses will get sent underground , they are using duels for power there in the main part of the city people are divided to tops and commons they say this league is meant to unite the city but is anything but in the city there are clones who claim to be us and soil my name , they just uprooted everything we had fraught for. " remarks Jack

" So its settled we all enter the Friendship cup "


	4. Chapter 4

Crow then chimes in " but the Friendship Cup will not happen for another month. "  
" So what do we do now ? " Ryuu then asks.  
" There is nothing we can do its the tops calling the shots now so I escaped here called the satellite sector shortly after it happened , the people of topps will not care about this area. To them the people who live here are worse then trash. " Yusei then responds.  
" So we just wait ? " replies Ryuu sounding a bit annoyed , but he cannot confirm that Yusei is indeed the carrier of one of the Signer Dragons so the only way to do that is to duel him.

Yusei accepts the challenge while his friends then ask him " are you sure about this ? we do not even know who he is other than his name. "  
Yusei tells his friends that its ok and that he is not afraid of the new guy. He then brings out his signature monster Stardust Dragon turns later when Ryuu brings out Stardust Spark Dragon on the second turn through the effect of Summoner Monk and the tuner monster Vylon Prism on the second turn.  
The signer mark on Yusei's arm then glows confirming that he is indeed a signer. In the end Ryuu loses to Yusei when he summons Shooting Star Dragon. Due to the duel a bond is formed between Yusei and Ryuu.

Ryuu then decides to look around the city thinking about the other Lancers and regrouping with them. Yusei then warns Ryuu to avoid all contact with Topps.

Meanwhile in another part of the city Yuzu lies with her eyes closed, as a voice calls out to her, asking if she's okay. She opens her eyes to see Yugo leaning over her, asking if she's okay. Startled by his close proximity, Yuzu squeals and sits up, shoving Yugo off her and knocking him down the hill into his Duel Runner, knocking the machine over. Yugo mutters that even when he tries to make sure she's okay, before yelling, " Are you kidding me ?! " Yuzu just blinks in surprise.

Evening has fallen by the time Yugo finishes working on his Runner, which seems undamaged, and he tells Yuzu to be careful with it, since he went through a lot to build it. Yuzu asks where they are, and Yugo explains that they're in Neo Domino City, his hometown, a massive expanse of city blocks over the ocean.  
Yuzu asks about the Battle Royal, and Yugo asks what it is. Yuzu begins to explain about the Junior Youth Championship, but then she remembers being attacked by Yuri, and him being teleported away by her bracelet. Then, Yugo showed up, and she remembers him hugging her and calling her Rin.

After that, they were teleported together. Then Yuzu remembers Yuya talking about Yugo, another person who looks like him. She sees Yuya's image superimposed over Yugo, and she asks Yugo if he's Yugo. Yugo is pleased that Yuzu appears to have got his name right, but then she asks if he's associated with the Fusion Dimension, and he angrily snaps, asking what Fusion is; his name is Yugo, and he tells Yuzu not to get it wrong..  
He turns away in a huff, remarking that Yuzu isn't Rin after all; Rin wouldn't get his name wrong. Yuzu recovers from her fear at Yugo's outburst, and she remembers Yuri mentioning Lulu and Rin. She mentions that Yuri kidnapped Ruri and Rin, and Yugo asks if she met the guy who kidnapped Rin.

Yuzu explains that she was Dueling Yuri before Yugo arrived, and Yugo asks where the Duelist is. Yuzu admits that she doesn't know; the Duelist from Duel Academy disappeared, and after that, Yugo showed up. Yugo asks how the Duelist disappeared, and Yuzu explained that it was because of her bracelet. She explains that it's not the first time that her bracelet has glowed in that manner. It glows whenever she's with someone who looks like Yuya, and she remembers her first encounter with Yuto, explaining that it stops glowing, the person disappears, and then Yuya arrives, which was why she'd been sure that Yuya had arrived when Yugo did. She muses that after that, her bracelet glowed and she found herself here. This isn't Paradise City, right? Yugo points out that he told her that it's Neo Domino City, didn't he? It's the city that he grew up in; a different dimension from the Standard Dimension that Yuzu is from.

Yuzu is shocked to find that she was warped across dimensions, and Yugo explains that he's been warped tons of times, so he knows what he's talking about, although he's just returning to his hometown this time. He takes out his "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" card, admitting that the first time that he was warped was when Rin was taken. He explains that before that, Rin had a feeling that someone had been following her, so Yugo kept his guard up to protect her , but Rin was captured.

Yugo then remarks the first time he was warped he was taken to Heartland. Yuzu asks if Yugo means the Xyz Dimension as she sits on the hillside with him , and he confirms it , admitting that he's still not sure why he was teleported there. He explains that he started searching everywhere, thinking that Rin might have been somewhere in the desolate city. Yugo remembers stopping, calling out for Rin, but to no avail. Then he saw Yuto, and he yelled at Yuto that he'd found him; Yuto had better not even think about running. Yuto asked if Yugo is with Duel Academy and Fusion, confusing Yugo, who angrily told Yuto that he was Yugo, and he wasn't leaving until he'd beaten Yuto to a pulp. He activated his Duel Disk, and Yuto did the same, snarling that Yugo is with Fusion. Ramping off the building, Yugo told Yuto to listen when people talk, and they began a Duel.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuzu asks who it was, and Yugo explains that it was an Xyz user with the same face as him; so to get Rin back from him… Yuzu tells him that he's wrong; that was Yuto. She explains that Yuto is trying to save someone, who was kidnapped in the Xyz Dimension; Yuto wouldn't take someone precious to Yugo. "Someone precious?!"  
Yugo yelps, blushing. Yuzu points out that Rin is his girlfriend, isn't she? Yugo frantically protests, explaining that Rin is just his childhood friend, rambling that they can't be boyfriend and girlfriend because they haven't done anything yet…

Yuzu asks why he was in Heartland, and Yugo holds up "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", explaining that it led him on the chase, and must have felt his desire to save Rin. They realize in shock that if this is the case, then the Duelist that kidnapped Rin may have been there. And sure enough, as a flashbacks shows Yugo and "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" facing off against Yuto and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", Yuri is shown around a corner, smiling evilly.

Yugo asks in horror if he made a mistake, and Yuzu admits that the Duelist from Duel Academy does look a lot like Yuto, in addition to Yugo and Yuya. She points out that just like Yuya shows up when she's with Yuto, Yugo showed up when Yuri was about to capture her. It may not be a coincidence. She theorizes that those with the same face may be drawn to one another.

Yugo remembers Yuya and someone else interfering in his Duel with Yuto, realizing that now that he thinks about it, Yuya had the same face as him too. He tries to call it a coincidence, but Yuzu reminds him that he isn't the only one with people that look like him.  
Yugo sees Rin superimposed over Yuzu's face, and she explains that just like Yugo, Yuzu has three people that look like her; two in addition to Rin; Ruri and Serena.  
Yugo asks who Serena is, and she explains that she's from the Fusion Dimension's Duel Academy , like the Duelist who kidnapped Rin.

Yugo responds " rin is not kidnapped by the guy who looks like me , but my own team mate in the past. His name Ventus , Yuri may had something to do with it. "

Yuzu explains that the world is divided into four different dimensions; Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Standard. The Fusion Dimension's Duel Academy plans to unite the dimensions; going as far as to go to war.  
He asks if Serena is Yuri's comrade, and Yuzu admits that she is, but is now being chased by Duel Academy. Yugo asks why, and Yuzu explains that the Professor, the highest authority at Duel Academy, plans to gather those that look like Ruri, Rin, and Yuzu; so it must be the same with Serena. She doesn't know why the Professor plans to gather them, nor why she and the other girls look alike, or why Yugo and his counterparts look alike.

Yugo gets up, commenting that in any case, Rin is at this Duel Academy. He puts her hands on her shoulders, saying, "Let's go!" Yuzu asks where, and Yugo explains that it's obvious; they'll bust into Duel Academy and get Rin out and find his team mate.  
Yuzu asks how, and Yugo holds up her wrist, saying that they'll use her bracelet. Yuzu reminds him that she told him that it only works when she's with someone who looks like Yuya and Yuya comes running over.

She gets up and walks away, and Yugo suggests that they go and get Yuya, but Yuzu sadly states that that's impossible, since Yuya… Yuya isn't here. She turns around and she begins to sob, sinking to her knees and crying into her hands. Yugo awkwardly stands up and pats his jumpsuit, handing Yuzu a handkerchief.  
He apologizes, admitting that it was his fault. Yuzu takes it and thanks him, drying her eyes. She explains that if she could cross dimensions whenever she liked with her bracelet, then she'd love to go back now; to Yuya, to her father, to everyone. She sees Yuya and Syuzo in the sky, along with Gong, Tate, Ally and Frederick.

She asks if Yugo can do something with "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", and Yugo admits that he can't control it either. He apologizes profusely, explaining that he just says what's on his mind without thinking, something that Rin tells him off about. She's always telling him not to do this, not to do that…  
Yuzu giggles, commenting that Rin is like Yugo's mother. Yugo agrees, though he admits that he doesn't know what that's like since he and Rin never knew their mothers. Yuzu is surprised by the statement.

And then suddenly they hear a scream. Both Yuzu and Yugo turn to see a child tottering towards Yugo's Duel Runner, but the boy's mother, a woman dressed in expensive clothes, quickly grabs him, scolding him and asking what would happen if he got sick. Yugo yells that this is bad, and he runs down to his Duel Runner.  
Yuzu calls after him, asking what's going on. Yugo frantically enters a command in his Duel Runner, withdrawing a white and pink helmet that he throws to Yuzu. He tells her to put it on.

The woman is approached by two stocky men in suits, who asks her what's wrong. The woman gasps that there are Commons over there, and the two men turn towards Yugo and Yuzu, asking if they're Commons, claiming that these villa areas are exclusive to Topsiders. Yugo tells Yuzu to get on, and when she asks why, he angrily yells at Yuzu to just get on quick.  
Yugo starts up his Duel Runner, speeding towards another man that tries to block their way. He dodges just in time, and yells at the stocky men to call Sector Security.

As they drive along a highway, Yuzu asks why they had to leave so suddenly. Yugo explains that they were in an area of villas that are reserved for the Topsiders. The term confuses Zuzu, and Yugo explains that the Topsiders are the residents of New Domino City with wealth and power – successful people of the highest class.  
Yuzu is surprised, and as they cross into a tunnel, Yugo explains that New Domino City is a society of free competition; winners get everything, and losers lose everything. Yuzu protests that it can't be, and Yugo comments that that's just competition.

Winners are called Topsiders, and they monopolize 99% of New Domino City's wealth, despite being only 1% of the entire population. They emerge into a brightly lit city block, skyscrapers and lights reminiscent of Heartland prior to its destruction all around them. Yuzu marvels at the lit cityscape, calling it pretty. Yugo agrees that it's amazing and wonders how much wealth is in the skyline, but then tells Yuzu to look down below.

Yuzu gasps to see the brick buildings that make up the slums and Yugo explains that the other 99% of New Domino City live down there; the losers of the competitive society of New Domino City. That's the true hometown that he grew up in. He explains that the Topsiders call them Commons, and while they're treated as equals on the surface, in their hearts, they're scorned as losers.  
He remembers Dueling with Rin in their childhood, stating that no matter what, they're not losers. He remembers Synchro Summoning "Hi-Speedroid Kendama", and Rin Summoning "Lucky Pied Piper". Yugo explains that if New Domino City's competitive society is based on merit, then they just have to keep winning with their own strength. He and Rin had their hearts set on that, so they polished their Dueling skills since they were kids.

Yugo explains that someone from the orphanage that he grew up in made his debut, and he tells Zuzu to look up. She sees a blonde man in a white coat plastered all over the billboards – the Duel King , Jack Atlas.  
He explains that he's the first Duel King from the Commons, and rose to the top by winning the Friendship Cup, the largest Duel tournament in New Domino City, becoming the hero of the Commons. If Jack could do it, there was no way that he and Rin couldn't, so Yugo and Rin polished their skills in hopes of participating in the Friendship Cup and Dueling Jack one day.  
Yuzu is touched by this, and as they drive through the skyscrapers, Yugo explains that he and Rin built this Duel Runner together, so that they could have a Turbo Duel with Jack. Yuzu asks, Turbo Duel ?

And then a voice rings out behind them, telling the Duel Runner in front to stop at once. The speaker, a police officer riding his own Duel Runner explains that this is Sector Security speaking. Yugo curses, realizing that the Topsiders from earlier must have made a report.  
He accelerates, speeding down the highway with the officer in pursuit. Yuzu asks if it's okay to keep going; since that's a police officer behind them.

Yugo scoffs that the officer is just a dog of the Topsiders, who have been treating the Commons as thorns in their side recently. She points out that even if Yugo runs… Yugo tells her that if they're caught, they'll be sent to the Facility, and he explains that the fact is that they trespassed in a Topsiders - exclusive area, so they're probably wanted for inflicting bodily harm to the residents. Yuzu protests that they can't just do that, and Yugo replies that they can and they will; it's the same whether it's the Topsiders or Sector Security

In Sector Security Headquarters, one of the technicians explains that the escaping Duel Runner is currently on Highway Number 8, and Duel Chaser 227 is in pursuit. She explains that it seems that the Duel Runner has not abide by the order to stop, requesting permission for coercive enforcement.  
The Director of Sector Security moves a white pawn forwards on a chessboard, granting them permission to enforce a Duel. He calmly orders them to restrain anyone who defies Sector Security immediately. The Duel Chaser replies that it's understood, and declares, "Coercive enforcement, commence."

He sets on the Field Spell Card, "Speed World - Neo". His Duel Runner declares, "Duel Mode: On. Autopilot: Standby," and a purple pulse of light spreads across the sky. Yugo's Duel Runner performs the same declaration, much to Yuzu's confusion, and Yugo explains that they've forced a Duel; if they lose, they'll be arrested.  
Hexagonal pillars emerge from the ground, and the Commons cheer that it's a Duel. The pillars splay out into road sections which sprout side-shoulders and Solid Vision bars, as a voice repeatedly declares, "A Duel has commenced. All ordinary vehicles on the route, please evacuate at once."

Yuzu watches the other vehicles leave the route, and Yugo asks Yuzu for her name, having not yet done so, and she tells him that it's Yuzu Boyle. Yugo tells her to hold on tight; he'll show her what a Turbo Duel is all about.  
He and Duel Chaser 227 speed down the road, turning onto one of the spread-out roads eventually declaring,

"Riding Duel: Acceleration!"


	6. Chapter 6

In the Sector Security Headquarters, the technician declares that the deployment of "Speed World - Neo" is complete, and the escaping Duel Runner is now under the management of "Speed World - Neo".  
She explains to the Director that Duel Chaser 227 has commenced the Duel. The Director asks her what the course is, and the technician replies that it's from the Topsiders villa district to New Domino City central, Route STC06. The Director mutters, "Excellent," and moves a black pawn to meet the white pawn.

On the highway, Yuzu remains perched on the back of Yugo's Duel Runner, watching the pursing Duel Chaser. Yugo states that he's taking the first move and declares his turn, Summoning "Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice" from his hand. Then, since he controls a WIND monster, he Special Summons "Speedroid Taketomborg" from his hand, which unfolds from a dragonfly-like form into its robot form.  
Yugo tunes the Level 3 "Taketemborg" with the Level 3 "Tri-Eyed Dice", chanting, "Demonic sword in the form of a cross! Use your power to rend all our enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!" Zuzu looks up at "Kendama", surprised to see a Synchro Summon. Yugo activates the effect of "Kendama"; banishing a "Speedroid" from his Graveyard to inflict 500 damage to the Duel Chaser. "Kendama" fires a blue beam from its tip, reducing Duel Chaser 227 to 3500 LP. Cheering at inflicting the first damage, Yugo Sets a card to end his turn.

Both Turbo Duelists begin accelerating, terrifying poor Yuzu, who screams as she holds on tightly. She asks Yugo if he's really going to Duel while driving like this, and he replies that of course he is.  
"N-No way!" Yuzu protests, with tears in her eyes. Yugo swerves to keep ahead of the Duel Chaser, and Yuzu protests that it would be better if Yugo Dueled off the Duel Runner. She sees a helicopter rise up beside them, and Yugo mutters that it's here. A woman in a cowgirl outfit holding a microphone bids good evening to everyone in New Domino, introducing herself as the top reporter from Top City TV, Melissa Trail.  
She looks at the cameraman beside her, explaining that tonight, they present them a Turbo Duel, a breath-taking chase that's sure to stir excitement in their hearts. In the Director's office, an officer contacts him, explaining that a broadcasting helicopter has appeared in the sky above "Speed World". The Director chuckles, commenting that the Topsiders must really hate their monotonous lives, but admits that there's no helping it.

There may be a slight diversion, but he orders them to divert their route from STC06 to 11. More road-pillars rise from the ground and deploy, and signs appear on the Solid Vision bars warning of a sharp left turn 300 meters ahead. Yugo mutters that they're at it again, and he quickly turns down the route with Duel Chaser 227 in hot pursuit. Melissa narrates the Duel so far; the star of Sector Security, a Duel Chaser, as well as a couple of fleeing fugitives. The citizens of New Domino City watch, from the Topsiders in their luxurious homes and bars, to the Commons in an underground stadium, as Melissa explains that the Duel Chaser has been snatched of the upper hand after taking 500 damage. She wonders who the match will go to, how the chase will turn out. She promises to deliver the best entertainment to everyone.

Yugo tells Duel Chaser 227 to come at him, since the crowd is pumped and he's raring to go. The Duel Chaser scoffs and replies that he has a Turbo Duel arrest rate of 100%, so there's no way that he'll lose to a rat like Yugo. Yugo isn't impressed, but the Duel Chaser ignores him, declaring his turn and drawing.  
He Summons "Jutte Fighter" from his hand. Then, since his opponent controls a Synchro Monster, he can Special Summon "Sasumata Gardna" from his hand in Defense Position by reducing the ATK of one of those monsters by 500. The ATK of "Kendama" falls to 1700 and "Sasumata Gardna" appears on the field. Duel Chaser 227 tunes the Level 3 "Sasumata Gardna" with the Level 2 "Jutte Fighter" and chants, "A chase to the ends of hell! Behold! The soul of integrity! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 5! Goyo Chaser!"

Yuzu observes that the Duel Chaser Synchro Summoned too, so this really must be the Synchro Dimension. Duel Chaser 227 attacks "Kendama" with "Goyo Chaser", destroying it and reducing Yugo to 3800 LP. Melissa Claire narrates the move, and the Director comments that there's more. He moves another white pawn forwards, ordering the activation of the effect of "Goyo Chaser". 227 reveals the effect monsters destroyed in battle with "Goyo Chaser" are Special Summoned to his side of the field with their ATK halved.  
"Kendama" is revived on 227's side of the field, its ATK falling to 1100. Yugo is shocked by the effect, and the Director moves a white knight out of the line, ordering a direct attack. Yugo complains that the Duel Chaser using his monster is dirty, but it does him no good, as "Kendama" attacks directly, reducing him to 2700 LP. Melissa calls it super-effective, and the Topsiders respond with approval.

Yugo gets his Duel Runner back under control, and Yuzu asks if he's okay. Yugo chuckles, commenting that this just got interesting. Duel Chaser 227 Sets a card, ending his turn. In his office, the Director asks that there should be two turns left, correct? He orders a team of Sector Security patrols to be assembled at Point 5 of Town District D to finish this in that area. The Director also orders the citywide alert level be raised to 5 to ensure that the Commons watching the broadcast don't make any odd movements. Melissa comments that neither Duelist is giving in, and wonders how Yugo will counterattack on the next turn.

Declaring that he's going full throttle, Yugo declares his turn and draws. He draws "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice" and adds it to his hand, which contains "Speedroid Razorrang" and "Speedroid Ohajikid", the latter of which he Summons. He explains that during the turn that it's successfully Summoned, it can use a Tuner monster in his opponent's Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, crowing that he'll use the Duel Chaser's monster too. Reviving "Jutte Fighter", Yugo tunes the Level 3 "Ohajikid" with the Level 2 "Jutte Fighter", chanting, "Synchro Summon! Overflowing with the throb of life, soul of the sword's dance! Come forth! Level 5! Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!"

He declares his Battle Phase, attacking "Kendama" with "Chanbara". Yugo explains that "Chanbara" gains 100 ATK when it attacks, and "Chanabara" increases to 2100 ATK, before destroying "Kendama" and reducing 227 to 2500 LP. Yugo adds that "Chanbara" can attack twice per Battle Phase, and "Chanbara" attacks again, increasing to 2200 ATK and destroying "Goyo Chaser', reducing 227 to 2200 LP. Yugo cheers happily, and Melissa comments that Yugo's successive attacks have dealt repeated damage to the Duel Chaser, and while the Commons cheer, the Topsiders aren't pleased.

The Director scoffs, returning a white knight to its starting place, noting that unfortunately, he's three steps ahead of them. Duel Chaser 227 mirrors the move by activating his Trap Card, "Descending Lost Star", which will revive a Synchro Monster from his Graveyard in Defense Position. "Goyo Chaser" is revived, and 227 explains that its effects will be negated, its Level reduced by one, to 4, its DEF reduced to zero, and its battle position unable to be changed.  
Melissa tells the audience to feast their eyes on this; "Goyo Chaser" has returned to the Duel Chaser. Yugo ends his turn, and Melissa declares that for Yugo to have cornered the Duel Chaser up to this point, his skills must be worthy of praise. The remark amuses the Director, who comments that he's surprised to hear that from a top reporter. He moves another white knight, declaring that it's time to put Yugo in check.

The Duel Chaser manages to overtake Yugo, as Melissa notes. Yugo admits that 227 is surprisingly good, and the Duel Chaser swerves to block Yugo's attempts to pass. The Duel Chaser replies that he won't let Yugo overtake him on either side, and he has no blind spots. Yugo smiles, and asks if that's so. Accelerating and terrifying Yuzu once again, he drives onto the sloped shoulder and overtakes the Duel Chaser, laughing that he's wide open.  
Melissa is shocked that Yugo was able to drive up the wall like it was nothing. Yuzu tells Yugo not to be so reckless, and Yugo reminds her that they'll be sent to the Facility if they're caught. If that happens, he won't be able to enter the Friendship Cup, nor will he be able to advance. He states that here, Dueling is the only means to advance, in order to live with his head held high. Yuzu muses on the statement, and Yugo tells Duel Chaser 227 to come on; the only way to catch him is to win this Duel.

227 calls Yugo a rat and draws, before Summoning "Torapart" from his hand. He tunes the now-Level 4 "Goyo Chaser" with the Level 2 "Torapart", and chants, "You who bare the fangs of a wild beast, seize your prey! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Goyo Predator!" He declares battle, attacking "Chanbara" with "Goyo Predator". "Chanbara" gains 100 ATK, bringing it up to 2300, but it's still not enough to match the 2400 ATK "Goyo Predator" and it's destroyed, dropping Yugo to 2600 LP. The Director takes a black pawn with a white one, commenting that when "Goyo Predator" destroys a monster in battle, that monster can be Special Summoned.  
"Chanbara" appears on the Duel Chaser's field, and Melissa narrates the twist, calling it the much-awaited climax. Yugo angrily protests that the Duel Chaser has been snatching up his monsters right from the start; is it really okay for Sector Security to use such dirty tactics ?

227 replies that they arrest fugitives by any means necessary; all that matters is securing them. Yugo doesn't respond, so the Director takes a black pawn with the white queen, declaring a direct attack with "Chanbara". The Duel Chaser reminds them that "Chanbara" gains 100 ATK when it battles, and "Chanbara" blasts twin blades of light from its swords, reducing Yugo to 500 LP. Yuzu gasps that "Chanbara" can attack twice, so if they take that second direct attack… 227 agrees; it's over. Yugo remains silent.

"Checkmate", the Director declares, moving the white queen. But before he can place it beside the black king, he stops, remembering the card that Yugo Set on his first turn. He wonders why Yugo hasn't used it yet, and then he starts.  
He immediately contacts Duel Chaser 227 directly, ordering him to hold back his second direct attack. But 227 pays him no heed, declaring that his string of 100% arrests is hereby renewed; he's sure to be promoted. He declares another direct attack with "Chanbara", and the stolen Synchro Monster blasts in, Yuzu gasping.

And Yugo smiles, activating his Trap Card, "Dice Roll Battle". When his LP is 1000 or less and he is attacked directly, he can send one "Dice" monster from his hand to his Graveyard, and then use that monster and other monsters in his Graveyard to perform a Synchro Summon. He sends the Level 1 "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice" in his hand to the Graveyard and he tunes it with the Level 6 "Kendama", chanting, "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike your enemies down at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Yugo explains that the effect of "Dice Roll Battle" will force all of his opponent's monsters to battle with "Clear Wing", and "Chanbara" is forced to battle first, which activates its effect to increase its ATK by 100. However, since a Level 5 or higher monster has activated its effect, the effect of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" negates the effect and destroys "Chanbara" with "Reverse Revenge".

Yugo adds that "Clear Wing" will then gain ATK equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. "Clear Wing" rises to 4600 ATK, much to 227's horror, and Yugo reminds him that the effect of "Dice Roll Battle" will force "Goyo Predator" and "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" to battle.  
227 protests that this can't be, while the Director watches impassively. Yugo orders the attack of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", declaring "Spinstorm Sky Strike"  
as light spreads through the blades on the wings of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". It destroys "Goyo Predator", reducing Duel Chaser 227's LP to zero and deactivating his Duel Runner, causing him to spin out.

The Director tips the white queen over impassively...


	7. Chapter 7

Yuzu cheers that they did it, and Melissa gasps, shocked that Yugo shattered the star of Sector Security, the Duel Chaser. The Director rolls the white queen piece between his fingers, calmly telling the officers to lead Yugo and Yuzu to D District Point 5 while the course is cancelled, and to mobilize Sector Security in the nearby area in case of an emergency. He muses that it's over for Duel Chaser 227, and contemptuously tosses the piece into a bin behind him.

Yuzu asks Yugo if they're in the clear, and Yugo scoffs, "As if."  
Yuzu is shocked to see a wall spring up in front of them, and Yugo yells that they're here. He makes a swift left turn towards a Sector Security roadblock, and the Yuzu gasps in horror. Yugo angrily wonders if they'll be quiet, and she begs him to stop.

But Yugo doesn't stop; instead, he ramps into the air, jumping clean over the van and landing safely on the other side. The Sector Security officers dash to go after them, and Melissa, still narrating calls it shocking; the fugitives not only defeated the Duel Chaser, but evaded capture as well. She muses to herself that Yugo has definitely been targeted, and then she collects herself, telling her audience that Melissa Claire has brought this broadcast to them.

The Sector Security HQ is abuzz, ordering all routes from Districts D through R to be sealed, and all local Sector Security to capture the fugitives ASAP. They obtain mugshots of Yugo and Zuzu, displaying them to the Director.

Down in the slums the next day, a warp appears, and Yuya, Serena, Sylvio and Layra emerge from it, walking out into another street. Sylvio rolls his shoulder, commenting that traveling through dimensions sure isn't pleasant.  
Yuya looks around, wondering where they are , and Serena comments that it must be the Synchro Dimension. Musing that Yuzu is here somewhere, Yuya is surprised to see the Topsiders dwellings up above the Commons ones. He asks where Gong and the others all are.

Sirens suddenly sound, and a Sector Security patrol car drives up, an officer declaring that this is Sector Security, and that they are completely surrounded. Three officers step out of the car, and Sylvio asks what they're talking about. A fourth officer in the car informs the Director that the fugitives have been found, mistaking Yuya and Celina for Yugo and Yuzu, though he notes that their outfits have changed despite their faces fitting the mugshots, and they have comrades with them.

The Director requests that they be secured immediately. Terrified by the sudden encounter, Riley cries, turns, and flees. He doesn't get far before Real Solid Vision "Gate Blockers" appear in front of him and knock him to the ground. Yuya comforts him, asking if he's okay, and he wonders how the Real Solid Vision could be activated outside. More "Gate Blockers" seal the other exits, leaving the Lancers with no escape. A brutish officer tells the Lancers that they've been wanted in New Domino City since the last night, and he and a brown-haired officer activate their Duel Disks, ordering the Lancers to surrender now.

Yuya walks up, protesting that they can't be serious; the Lancers just got here. Another officer tells Yuya that there are no excuses, and Sylvio snaps, furious that he's traveled dimensions just to listen to these loudmouths.  
Who do they think he is, he's Sylvio Sawatari ! Yuya tries to calm his fellow Dueltainer down, but Sylvio accepts their challenge to Duel, activating his Duel Disk. Yuya asks him to hold on a minute, but not to be outdone, Celina has also activated her Duel Disk and steps forwards. Sylvio activates an Action Field Spell Card, "Cross Over", and multiple blue platforms appear. The Action Cards scatter, and Sylvio, Celina, and the Security all declare, "Duel!" Poor Yuya can only ask if this is for real.

Sylvio and Serena begin a Duel against Sector Security ! When Yuya and Celina turn the odds against their opponents , more Sector Security appears. Then, however, the sky turns dark...!

At this moment, Crow Hogan, enters the Duel and Synchro Summons "Assault Black feather - Raikiri the Rain Shower" (2600/2000) as a cover-up and rescues Yuya, Serena, Layra , and Sylvio with the help of his friends, so the Duel ends with no result.

Yuya, Serena , Sylvio and Layra then temporarily hide in Crow's hideout, and received some eyewitness information about Yugo and Yuzu from the children who live there.  
Yuya's thoughts had always gone back to the other lancers : ( Reiji , Yuto , Moon Shadow , Dennis , Shun , Gong and his brother Ryuu ) musing if they are Ok , or may had been captured by security as well.

Yuya then snaps out of his thoughts when Frank and the others start talking about the special kind of duels that happen here in the city.

Frank explains to Yuya and Sylvio that Turbo Duels started out as a game among the Commons. "Game?" Yuya asks. Frank explains that Crow told them that it kicked off because of some rascals Dueling while racing down the streets. Tanner adds that not long after that, people took to the highways and Dueled right in the middle of New Domino City as if they owned the place. The Tops who look down on them were shocked and awestruck. Sylvio comments that Dueling at high speeds certainly sounds exhilarating.

Frank states that Turbo Duels are a symbol of freedom, which is why they became a huge fad so quickly. Amanda sits down beside Riley and asks him if he wants to go over and chat with everyone else, but Layra turns away. Serena is also waiting impatiently on the couch.  
Frank explains that the other side didn't stay quiet either; if a Turbo Duel starts in New Domino, Duel Chasers are sent out. Yuya repeats the term and Frank explains that they are the Sector Security officers who ride Duel Runners.  
If you lose a Duel, you get taken to the Facility. Sylvio is surprised that Sector Security won't allow a trial, and he comments that Sector Security are quite the nasty bunch.

Crow's voice comments that Sector Security aren't the only nasty ones out there. The kids greet him as Crow puts down his shopping and begins unpacking, explaining that the Tops stole Turbo Duels from the Commons. Sylvio asks if the Commons aren't allowed to do them anymore, but Crow explains that they're forced to as entertainment for the Tops.  
If a Turbo Duel starts on the highways, Sector Security and cameras are sent out and the Duel is broadcast over New Domino. Turbo Duels started as a way to outwit the Tops, but now they're just entertainment to them. He adds that if Yuya gets caught, that will happen to him too, so if he doesn't want that, he shouldn't move just yet. Crow tells Serena that the same goes for the rest of them.

Serena gets up, observing that with Sector Security all over New Domino, Crow returned with his tail between his legs. Crow isn't happy to be called a coward, and Yuya protests that Crow's done so much for them. Serena replies that any effort is meaningless if no results are achieved, and she begins to head for the door. Yuya asks where she's going, and Serena replies that it's obvious; she'll search for Yuzu herself.

Crow snorts, telling her to do what she wants. Sylvio gets up, asking Crow to let him do what he wants as well, since he's tired of waiting around and they need to search for Reiji Akaba. Hearing his brother's name alerts Layra, who gets up and begins heading out with them.  
Yuya tries to protest, but he's only able to stop Layra from leaving as Serena and Sylvio leave.

Yuya bemoans the situation as he holds onto Layra, wondering what he should do , ( " if only my brother was here " )


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Dennis and Gong wander through New Domino City. In order to gain some information about the Lancers, the two of them participated in Duels. While doing so, a mysterious guy watches over the two of them !

The guy who watched Dennis and Gong duel then introduced himself as 'Lucas' , inviting them to the Underground Dueling Arena ! While Gong wants to reunite with the rest of the Lancers, Dennis wants to look for strong duelists to ally themselves with there.  
Much to their surprise, Shay was participating in a Turbo Duel there, with the same aims as Dennis. Yuto was also found there as well he explains to Gong and Dennis that if one can win consecutive matches without losing they can get a free ticket to the friendship cup. Shay had also prevented him form taking part. So he then leaves with the intent of finding a strong duelist himself to ally with when Shay enters the room.  
In spite of Gong's objection, Dennis challenged Shun to a Turbo Duel to determine which of them shall try to reach Jack Atlas !

A woman yells that she'll bet all of her money on Dennis, while a man declares that he'll do the same for Shun. Gong is furious; all of these people are consumed by greed , and he calls it outrageous.  
Dennis and Shun reach the starting line, and Dennis tells Shay that even with that handicap, he's not going easy on Shun. Shun replies that Dennis doesn't have to worry. Lucas declares that now it's time to get this underway, and he declares the activation of the Field Spell Card, "Speed World - Neo".

Pink light suffuses the arena, and both Duel Runners declare,  
"Duel Mode: On, Autopilot: Standby".  
A holographic countdown appears above Dennis and Shun , and Lucas declares,  
"Riding Duel…Acceleration!"   
as the counter reaches zero. Shun and Dennis take off with a cry of " Duel ! "

Shun takes the first corner and the first turn. He Summons "Raidraptor - Skull Eagle" from his hand. Then he activates the Spell Card, "Raidraptor - Call", allowing him to Special Summon a monster with the same name from his Deck, thus Special Summoning another "Skull Eagle" from his Deck.  
He overlays the two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon the Rank 3 "Raidraptor - Fiend Eagle". Shay explains that the effects of the "Skull Eagles" that were used as Xyz Material will increase the ATK of "Fiend Eagle" by 300 each. "Fiend Eagle" rises to 1600 ATK, and then Shun activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict damage equal to the ATK of a Special Summoned monster on the field.

He targets "Fiend Eagle" itself, and "Fiend Eagle" bombards Dennis with purple light, reducing his LP to 2400. Dennis comments that that was sudden. Setting a card, Shun ends his turn. Lucas narrates the turn; an Xyz Summon and in a surging development, he depleted Dennis's LP by 1600 in a heartbeat. Will Dennis be overwhelmed just like that ?

Of course not, Dennis comments. The real fun's just getting started. Gong is furious at Dennis using Yuya's catchphrase, calling it outrageous. Dennis declares his turn and draws. Since his opponent controls a monster and he controls no monsters, he can Special Summon "Performage Wind Drainer" from his hand, and when he does, its Level can be reduced by 1.  
Its Level falls from 5 to 4. Next, Dennis Normal Summons "Performage Ball Rider" from his hand. He overlays his two Level 4 monsters, chanting "Show must go on! Artisan of the stage, swoop down from the sky! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Performage Trapeze Magician!"

The crowd are shocked and impressed at the sight of and Xyz vs. Xyz match. Shay activates the effect of "Fiend Eagle" again, detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict damage equal to the ATK of a Special Summoned monster on the field. This time he targets "Trapeze Magician" in an attempt to wipe Dennis out, as Lucas and Gong narrate the twist.  
Dennis replies that the effect of "Trapeze Magician" will negate any effect damage equal or lower than its ATK, and the energy that has surrounded it dissipates. Then Dennis detaches an Overlay Unit from "Trapeze Magician" to allow it to attack twice.

It attacks and destroys "Fiend Eagle", reducing Shun to 100 LP. Lucas comments that the tables have turned, and now Dennis has cornered Shun. The crowd believe that Shay is about to lose, as Dennis declares a direct attack. Shun activates a Trap Card, "Necro Raptors", which negates a direct attack and Special Summons a "Raidraptor" from his Graveyard.  
He revives "Fiend Eagle" and the attack is negated. Dennis comments that the Trap Card for Shun's niche is a little annoying, and he Sets a card to end his turn.  
Lucas describes the Duel as if both players have blades drawn at each other's necks; a splendid display of offense and defense.  
Gong however muses that for Dennis to go this far, should he say that it's as expected of LDS ?

Shun has noticed the aggressiveness of Dennis's Dueling as well, surprised that he could learn Dueling so combative at LDS. In that case, it's his turn. Shun draws, and he immediately activates the Spell Card "Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force", allowing him to Rank-Up the Rank 3 "Fiend Eagle" to a "Raidraptor" monster that is one Rank higher; the Rank 4 "Raidraptor - Force Strix".

He activates the effect of "Force Strix", detaching an Overlay Unit to add a Level 4 DARK Winged Beast-Type monster from his Deck to his hand, and he adds "Raidraptor - Necro Vulture", which he promptly Summons. Then Shun activates the effect of "Necro Vulture", Tributing it to add a "Rank-Up-Magic" card form his Graveyard to his hand.  
He returns "Raid Force" to his hand and activates it again, this time Ranking-Up the Rank 4 "Force Strix" to a "Raidraptor" monster that is one Rank higher.

He chants, "Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings. Destroy our gathering foes! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Appear now! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!" Shay activates the effect of "Blaze Falcon", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy all Special Summoned monsters on the field and inflict 500 damage per monster.  
"Blaze Falcon" disgorges its four red devices that destroy "Trapeze Magician" with green laser fire, and Dennis cries his monster's name as he falls to 1900 LP.

Shun comments that soon he'll have Dennis chasing after his back too, as he equips the Equip Spell Card, "Raptor's Ultimate Mace" from his hand to "Blaze Falcon", increasing its ATK by 1000. "Blaze Falcon" glows purple and rises to 2000 ATK. Declaring his Battle Phase, Shun attacks directly. Lucas comments that Dennis has 1900 LP; will he be defeated this time?

Dennis explains that when a Special Summoned monster declares an attack, he can Special Summon "Performage Ball Rider" from his Graveyard. "Ball Rider" revives in Defense Position, but "Blaze Falcon" bypasses it since it can attack directly even when Dennis controls a monster. Dennis activates a Trap Card, "Pinch Breaker", making the ATK of one monster his opponent controls equal to his monster's DEF.  
"Blaze Falcon" falls to 1800 ATK as it swoops down, reducing Dennis to 100 LP as well. Lucas declares that Dennis has done it, but an unfazed Shay activates the other effect of "Blaze Falcon" since it inflicted damage to his opponent; allowing him to destroy a monster his opponent controls. "Blaze Falcon" fires its gas-powered missiles, destroying "Ball Rider". Dennis explains that the effect of "Pinch Breaker" ends and now the ATK of "Blaze Falcon" will return to normal. Shay Sets a card, ending his turn.

Shun drops back beside Dennis, and he asks if Dennis is really from LDS. Dennis replies that he is, and he asks why. Shun scoffs, and Lucas explains to the crowd that both Shun and Dennis only have 100 LP each. Dennis comments that he's not sure what Shun's suspicious about, but let's liven things up even more.  
He accelerates, and declares his turn, drawing a card. Then he uses the Scale 2 "Performage Water Dancer" and the Scale 6 "Performage Fire Dancer" to set the Pendulum Scale, and explains that he can simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 3 to 5. He declares a Pendulum Summon, and brings out two "Performage Wing Sandwichman" and revives "Performage Ball Rider" from his Extra Deck.

The crowd are shocked that Dennis can Summon three monsters at once without using Tributes for Level 5 and higher monsters. Lucas laughs, calling the Pendulum Summon a Summoning method akin to magic that leaves anyone who sees it awestruck.

It's name is…"Pendulum Summon?" the Director asks. One of his aides confirms it; the Summon was detected in the Underground Dueling Arena. The Director orders that men be sent out ASAP, as they may have concealed themselves there, and he places a white knight down.

The crowd are shocked to see three monsters Summoned at once, with the Level 5 or higher monster card not needing Tributes. Dennis's monsters face off against Shun's "Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon", and both players have 100 LP and no cards in their hands.

Lucas laughs and asks the crowd how that is; are they surprised ? That's exactly why Lucas has his eye on Dennis. The crowd remember Dennis and Gong's Duel at Central Park, and they realize that the Summon is the same. Lucas confirms it, and he describes the Summon as akin to magic that leaves anyone who sees it awestruck. Its name is the Pendulum Summon! That's what he, the great promoter Lucas, has in store for them today, a treasure among treasures. The Commons cheer and the Tops watch from their private boxes.

Dennis tells the crowd that that's not all, and to feast their eyes on this. He activates the effect of "Wing Sandwichman". Since he controls another "Wing Sandwichman", he can target one monster he controls and have it become the same Level as "Wing Sandwichman". He chooses "Ball Rider", and both "Wing Sandiwichmen" stamp it with their shields, increasing "Ball Rider" to Level 5. Gong observes that thanks to the effect of "Wing Sandwichman", Dennis now controls three Level 5 monsters. Dennis overlays the Level 5 "Wing Sandwichmen" and "Ball Rider", and he chants, "Arrive, hell's artist! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Performage Shadow Maker!"

Lucas asks the crowd how they like that, have they gotten their eyeful? A Pendulum Summon turns into an Xyz Summon! The crowd cheer again, and Dennis laughs that the audience's hearts have been captured; he's simply magnificent. One of the Commons comments that if this goes on, then Shun is done for. His girlfriend sadly laments that she doesn't want Shun to lose, but Master Dennis is great too, much to the man's displeasure. Another man with a criminal mark beside them observes that Shun has both popularity and the Number One spot, so if he's defeated then the money is really going to roll in.  
Lucas asks how this will turn out; will Shun maintain his spot as the Number One, or will Dennis claim the spot and become their new Number One? Will it be Shun or Dennis, Dennis or Shun ?

Dennis apologizes to Shun, stating that he'll be taking the Number One spot. Shun smirks, and Dennis tells Shun that the loser will be him. They both accelerate, something that Gong notes with disapproval, commenting that they are both consumed by blood lust. Dennis power slides and declares his Battle Phase, attacking "Blaze Falcon" with "Shadow Maker". "Shadow Maker" slices "Blaze Falcon" into six pieces with its massive scissors, destroying it.

In response, Shun activates the effect of the Equip Spell Card "Raptor's Ultimate Mace" since the equipped monster was destroyed; reducing the damage to zero and adding a "Rank-Up-Magic" card from his Deck to his hand. He adds "Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force", and Dennis calls it a useless struggle, commenting that even if Shun has added the card to his hand, he can't use it during Dennis's turn. He has no monsters on the field, so he's lost.

Shun responds by activating a Trap Card, "Light Speed Attack", which allows him to activate a Quick-Play Spell Card from his hand. He activates "Revolution Force", taking control of an Xyz Monster on his opponent's field and using that monster as Xyz Material to Summon a "Raidraptor" monster that is one Rank higher.

The crest on the card flashes out, and "Shadow Maker" uses one of its Overlay Units before reappearing on Shay's field and entering the Overlay Network, and Shun chants, "Proud falcon, spread your wings dyed with the blood of heroes. Advance along the path of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Come forth! Rank 6! Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!"

Gong observes that there are no monsters on Dennis' field, asking if it's a commendable reversal. Lucas is shocked, praising Shay's move and stating that this is surely the most suited match up for their Number One.  
As he laughs, the shadow of "Revolution Falcon" suddenly begins to extend; and "Shadow Maker" emerges from it. Shay and Gong are shocked, since "Shadow Maker" should have become one of "Revolution Falcon's" Overlay Units, but Dennis explains that the effect of "Shadow Maker" is activated when it is targeted by a card effect, allowing him to detach an Overlay Unit to Special Summon another from his Extra Deck. Shun remarks on the card's ability to recreate its own shadow, as the two monsters face off.

In the shadows, a Sector Security officer whispers into his microphone for the squads to report it. Squad 2 reports that deployment is complete, as do Squads 3, 4 and 5. Areas C and D are both blocked off. The officer asks about the Tops, and another officer informs him that their evacuation will be completed in three minutes. The officer tells them to take action in three minutes. Dennis suggests to Shay that they liven things up again, and both Duelists accelerate even further.

Just as Shay pulls ahead, the lights snap off, and the energy blades of Dennis and Shun's Duel Disks de-materialize. Their Duel Runners soon shut down as well, and Dennis is sent tumbling from his Duel Runner, while Shun is able to leap off and land safely.  
As soon as they come to a stop, spotlights snap on them, and the crowd are confused, asking if it's a blackout. A Sector Security officer informs them that this is Sector Security, and all of them are under arrest for engaging in illegal Turbo Duels.

The Commons panic and attempt to flee as Sector Security orders them not to resist. He repeats his orders as Sector Security officers surround Shun and Dennis. Lucas flees through the stunned crowd, with Gong hot on his heels and telling him to wait, but materialized "Gate Blockers" cut him off from Lucas and he is cornered by Sector Security officers, uttering an expression of regret.


	9. Chapter 9

Later, an officer informs the Director that they have secured Commons from the audience that are suspected to be dangerous characters, and they also have the two Xyz and Pendulum Summoners and their accomplice. Viewing Gong, Dennis, and Shun on a screen, the Director congratulates the officer before ordering him to continue expanding the search area. He orders the underground area to be thoroughly searched, as the others may have sought shelter among the Commons, and to restrain anyone who resists by any means necessary. The officer replies, "Understood" and signs off. The Director looks at his chessboard with a smirk, commenting that it's perfect; now they can give the City a major cleanup.

Frank holds up his "Colossal Fighter" monster and declares a Synchro Summon. Tanner tells him that he can't since he doesn't control a Tuner monster. Frank apologizes, and Tanner reprimands him, claiming that Frank said that he wouldn't cheat. Layra sits on the steps to Crow's house as the two Commons boys Duel, and he wonders where Reiji is. Yuya steps outside, asking Frank and Tanner where Serena and Sylvio are. Frank asks if they mean the "scary big-sis" and the "big brother with the ego".

Tanner replies that he hasn't seen them, and Yuya irritably muses that they must have run off into the City center again. He looks up at one of the Tops' towering complexes, admitting that he doesn't think that they would go up that high, but they're such a handful. Layra gets up, and Yuya asks where he is going. Layra states that he's going to look for Reiji and runs down the stairs, and Yuya tells him sharply that he can't. Layra stops short, and Yuya apologizes, reassuring Layra that Yuya isn't mad. Layra whispers, "big brother", and Yuya reminds him that walking around the City right now is bound to be dangerous; Crow said that, remember? Yuya suggests that they wait for now, reassuring Layra that he'll definitely let him see Reiji.

Ryuu attacks directly with Stardust Spark Dragon and reduces the LP of his opponent from 1000 to 0 the same action repeated by Yuto through the effect of his Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. The two duelists then kneels over their opponent , asking them who the strongest Duelist here is. One of them responds Yusei Fudo to Ryuu, and the other responds Crow Hogan to Yuto.

Serena attacks directly with "Lunalight Cat Dancer", who lands a kick and reduces the LP of Serena's opponent from 500 to zero. "Cross Over" dissolves and Sylvio claps her, commenting that that's the eighth one so far. He observes that she said that she was looking for Yuzu, but so far all she seems to be doing is Dueling; will it be okay on the Yuzu front?

Serena replies that looking for Yuzu is important, but so is looking for strong Duelists. She deactivates her Duel Disk and kneels down in front of her opponent, fiercely asking him who the strongest Duelist here is. The shaken boy nods to a poster of Jack Atlas.

Sylvio muses that he's been seeing his name around a lot, and Serena asks the boy where she can Duel him. In a nearby alleyway, a Sector Security officer reports to the Director, telling him that their target is locked; the girl from the other day who Fusion Summoned, and the blonde is with her too. The Director orders him to continue keeping tabs on them, as the other Pendulum Summoner must be where they are headed.

Crow learns from Yuya that Serena and Sylvio went off on their own again. Crow mutters "Seriously", asking how many times he has to remind them not to move above ground in the daytime. Yuya apologizes, and reassures Crow that he'll talk to them.

The door opens, and a man in a Turbo Dueling suit comes in with a bag in his arms, claiming that he brought what Crow asked for. As soon as he sees Yuya, he crossly asks if Yuya is still here. Yuya recognizes the man as one of Crow's comrades who rescued them, and Crow introduces his comrade as Shinji.  
Yuya thanks Shinji, and Shinji points out that Yuya is still wanted by Sector Security, and tells him not to get the kids involved. Yuya reassures them that he'll be careful. Shinji lightens up when the kids come in, cheered by Shinji's presence, something that makes Yuya smile.

Shinji tips a pile of sweets and biscuits out from the bag, explaining that he brought them some treats. Frank is appreciative, and Amanda asks if Shinji stole them. Shinji is offended, claiming that he got them at a bargain, but the kids all shoot sceptical looks at him, and he indignantly asks what those are for. He tells them to never mind, and to sit down and eat. He calls over to Riley and tells him to come over and have some food; describing it as a gift from the Commons as he holds up a doughnut with a smile.

Shinij comments that he'd better be heading off, and Crow thanks him. Shinji warns them to be careful, since Sector Security still have their eyes peeled all over the City. The kids bid him goodbye, and heads out and quickly makes his way off the premises. The kids dig into the food appreciatively, and Crow tells Layra to come over and eat. Layra doesn't move, so Crow comments that he'd better be quick or it'll all disappear.  
Layra still doesn't move, and Crow reassures him that there's no need for him to stand on ceremony; come over and eat. Layra finally asks if that is an order, and Crow bursts out laughing, commenting that Layra's been there for three days and this is the first time he's said anything.  
Crow puts his hands on Layra's shoulders, telling Layra that if he wants an order, he can go and wash his hands before eating. Layra nods and heads to the sink. Crow tells the other kids to go over and wash up as well, and Amanda protests that they're already eating. Crow replies that it's an order, so there are no excuses.

Crow and Yuya watch Layra wash his hands with the other kids, and Crow asks why Layra is so timid. Yuya admits that he doesn't know. Sighing, Crow reassures Yuya that since Layra is just a kid, he'll be fine moving around freely, since if he makes a mistake, he can just try to do better next time.  
Yuya admits that he wants to put a smile on Layra's face again, and not just Layra, he wants to fill the whole world with smiles. Crow smiles wryly, commenting that happiness is having a full stomach and Yuya doesn't get it at all. Yuya replies that smiles are symbols of happiness, and Crow asks if smiles will fill one's stomach.

Yuya retorts that it doesn't matter how much you fill your stomach if you aren't smiling; you can't say you're happy. That's just loneliness. "First you have to fill your stomach!" Crow yells. "Smiles come second." Yuya replies that that's not so, and Crow apologizes for being offensive, but those are obviously the words of someone who's well off. Yuya irritably asks what Crow said, protesting that a full stomach obviously isn't enough. Crow snaps that filling one's stomach takes priority, and Yuya retorts that that's not so, as the kids take notice of the argument.  
Crow cheekily asks the kids if they're happiest when they eat their fill, but they don't respond, and Crow irritably asks them to say something, what about Layra? Layra freezes up in shock, and Yuya takes advantage to suggest that smiles are what make one happy, right Layra ? Crow and Yuya's argument descends into them shouting "Food!" and "Smiles" at one another, as all four kids shoot skeptical looks at the young adults. Deciding that the other won't get it, Yuya and Crow challenge one another to a Duel, Yuya vowing to show Crow the Dueltaining his father perfected.

In a junk-laden alleyway, Sylvio looks at various advertisements depicting Jack, commenting that he's quite the celebrity. Serena states that she's looking forward to seeing if he lives up to his reputation. They notice two patrolling Sector Security cars, and Serena observes that security is tighter the closer they get to the City central. Sylvio agrees, and then he suggests that they head back since he's hungry.

Crow tells Yuya that he'll slam the importance of a full stomach into Yuya's rock-hard skull. Yuya replies that he'll prove that smiles are what's most important, and the two exchange another yell of "Food! Smiles!" Frank comments that there no helping it, and Tanner agrees that Yuya and Crow are getting nowhere like this. Amanda comments that they're so immature. Yuya and Crow yell, "Duel!", and Yuya's Duel Disk activates the Field Spell Card, "Cross Over".

The platforms materialize, and the Action Cards scatter. Yuya takes the first turn, and declares "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" much to the kids' surprise. Confirming that he is addressing the kids, Yuya states that henceforth, his trusty monsters will treat the kids to a Pendulum Summon. Amanda and Frank are excited, and Tanner urges Yuya to hurry. Yuya tells them to give him a round of applause if he accomplishes it magnificently. Crow asks if Yuya is going for it all at once, and Yuya uses the Scale 1 "Stargazer Magician" and the Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician" to Set the Pendulum Scale. With this, he can now Summon monsters from Levels 2 to 7.

Layra watches as Frank calls it awesome and Tanner continues to urge him to hurry. Yuya chants, "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters!" He Pendulum Summons "Performapal Silver Claw", "Performapal Salutiger" and last but not least, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon".

Frank and Tanner are amazed, Amanda noting the Summon of three monsters at once. Yuya states that in the blink of an eye, his Pendulum Summon made smiles blossom on the faces of these three children, and he bows. The kids all cheer, and Crow confidently calls it a little bit of reception. Yuya ends his turn, and the first act. Serena and Sylvio return, Serena surprised to see Crow and Yuya Dueling, and Sylvio comments that they got up to something interesting in his absence.

Crow declares, "Let's go! Hungry Duel start!" and then he draws a card. Since he controls no cards, he can Special Summon "Black Feather - Gust the Backblast" from his hand. Then since he controls a "Black Feather" monster, he Special Summons "Black Feather - Oroshi the Squall" from his hand, which he tells to show itself.  
Tanner observes that Crow Summoned two monsters in an instant as well. Next Crow Tributes "Oroshi" to Tribute Summon "Assault Black Feather - Kunai the Drizzle". Crow states that even without Pendulum Summoning calling out a bunch of monsters is a simple feat. Yuya comments that their first stages have been quite exciting, and Crow grins, commenting that it Yuya is using Pendulum Summoning, then Crow will use Synchro Summoning.

Yuya is surprised, since Crow doesn't appear to control any Tuner monsters. Crow tells Yuya not to underestimate the power of his "Black Feather". He explains that since "Kunai the Drizzle" was Tribute Summoned by Tributing a "Black Feather" monster, it is treated as a Tuner monster. Crow tunes the Level 5 "Kunai the Drizzle" with the Level 2 "Gust the Backblast" and chants "Spread your jet-black wings and soar in tandem with the roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! Synchro Summon! Cascade! Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Rain Shower!"

Frank cheers the Synchro Summon, and Tanner points out that Pendulum Summoning is pretty cool too. Amanda cheekily asks if Tanner is on Yuya's side, and Frank chimes in, even after everything that Crow has done for them ? Tanner protests that Pendulum Summoning is still cool. Amanda suggests that Layra is surely on Yuya's side, right?  
Yuya cheerfully replies that as long as he's got Layra's support, he's got the support of a hundred men on his side. Layra looks away, much to Yuya's depression and Crow's glee. Crow comments that children are honest, and Layra is on his side after all, isn't he? Layra looks away from Crow, and Crow starts feeling bad.

Shinji speeds up on his Duel Runner, yelling that it's Sector Security, telling them to run since they're surrounded. Serena asks if they were followed, and Sylvio looks up to see a Sector Security officer fire an energy net at Crow. Crow yells that this is bad before the net snares him, causing "Raikiri" to vanish.  
Another officer blasts a net at Yuya, and he too is captured, "Odd-Eyes" and the "Cross Over" Action Field fading away. Cursing, Shinji tries to escape, but is quickly surrounded, as is Sylvio.

Serena is captured, yelling at the officers to let her go. She looks up to see the kids just in time to see Moon Shadow speed in. Moon meets her eyes, grabs Layra , and speeds away. Yuya looks around for Layra , but when he can't see him he goes into a panic, asking where Layra is. Crow, who is pinned down by Sector Security officers, yells at them to get away from the children. Yuya desperately screams Layra's name.


	10. Chapter 10

Sylvio yells at the Sector Security officers to let him go and asks who they think he is, and the officer handling him tells him to shut up before tossing him into the back of a van. Sylvio gets up, furiously asking the officer if he knows what will happen when Sylvio tells his father about this, but he's interrupted by first Shinji and then Crow being thrown in on top of him. Yuya is thrown in next, and he turns just in time to catch Serena and prevent her from falling.

As the officers begin to close the door, Yuya shoulder charges it, yelling Layra's name. The officers tell Yuya to stop resisting, but he ignores them, asking where Layra is until they finally slam the doors shut. Frank, Amanda and Tanner run up, crying Crow's name, and a Sector Security officer urgently tells them not to get any closer.

Crow gets up to the back window, telling the kids not to worry about him and to eat properly. The van drives away, with the kids crying Crow's name and Amanda yelling at the officers to give him back. Yuya continues to yell at the driver, begging him to stop. Crow tells Yuya to calm down, and Yuya protests that he has to find Layra. Serena reassures Yuya that he doesn't have to worry about Layra; since she saw Moon rescue him when they were captured.

Crow observes that Moon came from another dimension like Yuya did, and Serena confirms it, theorizing that Moon was looking for them under Reiji Akaba's orders. Yuya is surprised, and Crow suggests that it's one less thing to worry about. Sylvio noses the camera, protesting that it's not since this is clearly a mistaken arrest; he'll tell his father on them and get them all fired.  
He yells at the driver, and Serena tells Sylvio that he needs to calm down too. Crow apologizes to Shinji, given that Shinji was only trying to warn them and ended up captured too. Shinji reassures Crow that at least they managed to avoid the kids getting captured. Crow muses that he hopes that the kids won't resort to stealing food again, and Shinji reminds Crow that their friends on the outside will take care of them. Yuya looks around the van, wondering where Sector Security is taking them. Shinji laughs, commenting that if Sector Security put you in a car, it can only be taking you to one place.

In his office, the Director briefs the head of the Facility, explaining that the five that they have captured will be arriving there shortly. He orders that Serena, the girl who used Fusion Summoning, be kept separate from the others; once she's all settled in, he will come by to investigate.  
The Director tells the Facility head that he can treat the others like the rest of his prisoners, but he must lock them up and keep an eye on them. He muses that he has plenty of time and will investigate each of the prisoners thoroughly.

At the Facility, a blonde guard is playing Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breakers on a handheld, cheering that he's in the lead. A dark-skinned guard enters the room, explaining to him that they have some new prisoners coming in; ordering them to be kept separate and to keep an eye on them, and to put the girl with them into special confinement. The blonde guard is barely paying attention, but he reassures the other guard that he's got it.

The van arrives at the Facility, and the blonde guard and a female guard receive orders from an officer. Sylvio protests that he's Sylvio Sawatari, but one of the officers tells Sylvio that he's never heard of him, so he should be quiet. The woman tells Serena that she's being placed in special confinement away from the others.  
Yuya is surprised, but Serena reassures him that it's okay, so Yuya shouldn't make a scene, and the female guard leads her away. The blonde guard explains that their Duel Disks will be confiscated, and returns their Decks to them, stating that unauthorized Dueling is not allowed. Crow is surprised that their Decks aren't being confiscated, and the blonde guard explains with a smile that here, their Deck is as valuable as their life. He comments that they'd better enjoy it while they can, and with that, he welcomes them to the gathering place of scum.

The doors open to the main communal area of the Facility; a cylindrical space ringed with cells that rise far above the floor. Sylvio muses that from that greeting they can forget about expecting a soft bed and a full-course meal. Crow explains that aside from a select few dangerous individuals, everyone here is a Common arrested under false pretenses. Shinji comments that there's easily 100 to 200 held on false charges. Yuya asks if that means that they are like them. Shinji admits that it's true, but here there are only two types of people; those with no light left in their eyes, and those whose eyes still glow. He glances aside at some prisoners defiantly.

The Lancers' and Commons' Solid Vision cuffs are de-materialized, and the blonde guard locks their shared cell, telling them that from now on this will be their home sweet home. He warns them to make sure that they get along with their fellow trash roommates and leaves with a snicker. Crow snorts, noting the sarcasm. As the blonde guard walks away, he remembers that he was told something about the others, but dismisses it and walks away.  
Crow wonders what they'll do now, and the group look around the cell, noticing two other Commons prisoners, one in red and another in green. The red Common comments that it looks like they have some newcomers. Yuya is surprised, and the red Common asks if they're going to greet them. Yuya politely tells them that it's nice to meet them, and the green Common angrily asks if Yuya calls that a greeting. The red Common states that Yuya should be down on his knees saying "Nice to meet you sir!"

Yuya is confused that they expect him to go so far, and Sylvio arrogantly suggests that they bring him a couch if they want him to go that far. The two Commons aren't happy with Sylvio's insolence, but then Gong walks over, telling the Commons to quit being so unseemly. Yuya is surprised to see Gong, but Gong suddenly embraces him, beginning to suffocate poor Yuya. Gong sadly observes that he thought that he'd never see Yuya again, and then to meet him here, he…but before he can finish the sentence, he bursts into tears.

Crow asks in confusion who this overly affectionate guy is, and Dennis calls out from the corner of the cell, telling "little-Gon" that he's overreacting; Dennis told Gong that they'd meet here eventually. He turns over on his bed and greets Yuya. Yuya is surprised to see Dennis, and Dennis explained that he was Dueling Shun in the Underground Dueling Arena and got captured.

Yuya asks if Shun is here too, and Dennis replies that Shun is, and is doing fine for the most part. Unfortunately, on his first day in the Facility, he got into a fight with ten or so other prisoners and was sent straight to solitary confinement. Shun is shown sitting on his bed as Dennis explains his predicament , as well of that of Yuto and Ryuu also in solitary confinement for having marked as dangerous.

The red Common calls Gong, "Bro", and he asks if Gong knows the newcomers. Gong introduces Yuya as his best friend and Sylvio as his acquaintance. The two Commons are horrified at having insulted Gong's best friend and acquaintance, and they get on their knees and bow apologetically, much to the embarrassment of everyone else in the room. Gong asks Yuya if he knows what's happened to Declan and the others, and Yuya explains that Layra is safe and probably with Reiji , but as for Yuzu…

Gong asks in surprise if Yuya has seen Yuzu, and Yuya corrects Gong that he hasn't, but she seems to be nearby. He states that they need to get out and search for her. Sylvio asks if Gong can get them out since he seems to be the boss around here. Gong admits that he can't, and explains that he's not exactly the boss around the place. Dennis explains that the boss of the prisoners is in another cell, and from what he hears, has been the boss for ten years.


	11. Chapter 11

Later the Lancers line up to get dinner. Dennis is served and walks away, but Yuya's helping is tiny, much to his indignation. The server claims that they have to ensure that everyone gets enough, despite the clearly full stocks. Yuya tries to call him out, but the prisoners behind Yuya tells him to get moving since they're hungry. Sylvio is next in line, and he haughtily introduces himself, threatening the server with the promise to tell his father on him.

That doesn't work either, and both Shinji and Crow are treated the same as Shinji observes. Crow suggests that they just forget about it and eat, heading off to join Gong and Dennis. Yuya suddenly notices someone in the line passing a "Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier" to the server, and receiving a large portion as a result. Yuya is intrigued, but Crow tells him to get moving. As Yuya heads off, a prisoner trips him up, spilling his meager meal all over the ground, and Crow turns, gasping Yuya's name.

The prisoner tells Yuya that he'd better watch where he's walking. Before anyone can react, another prisoner throws a bucket of water over Sylvio, Shinji and Crow's meals, claiming that he tripped over Yuya and informing them that the water came out of the cloth that was used to clean the bathrooms earlier. Crow and Sylvio are all ready for a fight, but the dark-skinned guard tells them that they'll be sent straight to solitary confinement if they fight. Gong agrees, telling them not to cause any more trouble and he reassures them that they'll share their food. Dennis then points out the boss of the prisoners, an old man in an olive threadbare kimono. The boss is eating some exquisite cuisine as Yuya notes, and then Gong's two friends ask if Yuya is all right. The red Common explains that the boss is in an even higher position than the local guards here, and the boss eats silently before opening an eye to look at Yuya.

After dinner, Yuya, Sylvio, Crow, Shinji, and four other prisoners are tasked with cleaning the bathrooms. Crow indignantly protests that they just finished doing the dishes, but the blonde guard replies that cleaning the bathrooms is the job of the newcomers of the week. He warns them that the boiler has been turned off so that if they try and take an impromptu shower they'll get a cold one.

One of the other Commons walks forward, claiming that he came down with a cold, and he gives an "Ally of Justice Light Gazer" card to the blonde guard. Yuya realizes that the Commons are using card bribes, and the other Commons walk forwards, claiming to be suffering muscle fatigue, malnutrition, and feeling sleepy as they hand a "Jurrac Meteor", "Ancient Flamvell Deity" and "Windmill Genex" respectively to the blonde guard. The guard tells them that they can go, and he tells Yuya, Sylvio, Shinji and Crow that they will do the rest. Sylvio protests that there is something wrong with this, and the guard warns them that if they don't do it properly, they'll have to do it over.

Dennis later explains that cards act as a currency in the prison, which also gets you treated better. Yuya realizes that this is why their Decks were returned to them, and Sylvio admits that he would have handed over some cards to eat if he'd realized earlier. Yuya chastises Sylvio for thinking in that manner as cards aren't money and shouldn't be used as a bribe, but when he looks over at Gong and Dennis, he realizes that they used their cards. Yuya begins to scold Gong, but the two Commons interrupt, protesting that it's not like that.

Gong tells them not to say unnecessary things, but the red Common begs Gong to let him tell Yuya. He explains that they lost their own Decks in a Duel before coming to the Facility, and thus they were bullied horribly as a result. That ended when Gong punched a hole in the concrete next to the blonde guard, giving him two cards so that the prisoners wouldn't get bullied. Dennis used his cards as well, tossing a Spell and a Trap Card to the server and embedding them into the bar, warning him cheerfully that he'd better let the Commons eat. Dennis modestly notes that Gong was going off and making only himself look cool. Yuya understands what Gong did, but he still considers it wrong and Gong agrees. The blonde guard then opens the cell bars, telling the group that they've been called out.

The Lancers and the Commons are taken to the bosses older-styled room, where the boss sits on top of a large block covered by a sheet, with his two attendants in the room with him. The blue-robed attendant explains that their boss, Chojiro Tokumatsu, has called them out himself. Crow recognizes the name, and Sylvio asks where Tokumatsu gets off telling them to come out here. Dennis tries to pacify Sylvio, stating that he shouldn't fight these guys since it'll just make this a hassle. Tokumatsu and his lackeys tell the group to bring their cards out if they want to enjoy their life here. Yuya promptly refuses, and Gong agrees, claiming that he doesn't have a single card for the purpose of pleasing the boss of the prisoners. Yuya states that they have to get out of here as soon as possible; they aren't planning on enjoying themselves here. The green Common gets worried, but Gong reassures him that it'll be okay. Tokumatsu tells them to listen; he's the boss of this place, so that means that he makes the rules. He claims that they're all beneath him so they obey him. Yuya insists that cards are to be used for Dueling, and Tokumatsu laments that Yuya is just another brat who won't listen to reason. He tells the group to take a look at this, and he leaps off the block that he's sitting on. His lackeys remove the white covering, revealing that the block is made up entirely of Duel Monsters cards, including a number of Synchro Monsters and when he lands he sends up a gust of wind similar to Gong's drawing action. Tokumatsu explains that these are the cards of all who've challenged him and lost during his time at the Facility; in all this time he's never lost a single Duel. Here cards are proof of who's on top, and Dueling is proof of power.

Yuya replies that Tokumatsu is wrong; Duels are meant to be fun. Tokumatsu's eyebrows twitch at the word and the green lackey laughs, commenting that Yuya thinks that Dueling is for fun. Tokumatsu furiously tells the lackey not to show him his disgusting cackling face, and the lackey apologizes. Tokumatsu turns to Yuya, telling him that if he'd just given them to him he would have let this slide. He calls for the guard, and the blonde guard runs up, asking what Tokumatsu needs. Tokumatsu throws a "Harpie's Feather Duster" at the door and embeds it in the bars, ordering the guard to bring them some Duel Disks; they're going to Duel now. Realizing that he's been given a rare card, the guard immediately complies. Tokumatsu notes that in the Facility it's said that cards determine your fate, and if Yuya won't listen, he'll have to learn the hard way and had better prepare himself; Tokumatsu will knock some sense into him through a Duel. Yuya replies that he wouldn't have it any other way.

As the two face off, Tokumatsu comments that Yuya still doesn't get it yet; those who fight against those on top are always crushed. Yuya activates his Duel Disk, replying that they'll see if he gets crushed or not. Calling Yuya a brat, Tokumatsu activates his own Duel Disk, and they both shout "Duel!"

Tokumatsu starts, adopting a pose that Shinji and Crow recognize, activating the Spell Card "Flower Gathering" from his hand. It allows him to Special Summon four "Cardian" monsters from his Deck with 100 ATK, so he Special Summons "Flower Cardian Pine", "Flower Cardian Zebra Grass", "Flower Cardian Paulownia" and "Flower Cardian Willow" all in Attack Position. The four tablet slot together, and Sylvio is shocked to see Tokumatsu Summon four monsters at once, and Tokumatsu proceeds to activate another Spell Card, "Hanazumi", which allows him to place three "Cardian" monsters on top of this Deck in the order that he chooses. He chooses, in order from top to bottom, "Flower Cardian Zebra Grass with Moon", "Flower Cardian Paulownia with Phoenix" and "Flower Cardian Willow with Calligrapher". Then Tokumatsu activates the effect of the "Flower Cardian Pine with Crane" in his hand, Tributing "Matsu" in order to Special Summon it to the field, and the new slat replaces "Matsu" in the sequence. When "Matsu ni Tsuru" is Special Summoned, he can draw a card, and he draws "Susuki ni Tsuki", which he immediately Special Summons by Tributing "Susuki". The effect of "Susuki ni Tsuki" also allows Tokumatsu to draw a card, and he draws "Kiri no Houou", Tributing "Kiri" to Special Summon it. "Kiri no Houou" also allows Tokumatsu to draw another card, and he draws the "Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze" that he'd placed, Tributing "Yanagi" to Special Summon it, and then drawing a card with the effect of "Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze". Dennis gasps "Amazing" in English, impressed that Tokumatsu has brought out four 2000 ATK monsters. Tokumatsu holds up the "Cardian - Sakura ni Maku" that he drew, but without "Cardian - Sakura" on the field, it is sent to the Graveyard. As Crow and Shinji watch, Tokumatsu steps forwards and he claims that he's not done just and that he's just getting started. He activates the effect of "Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze", which allows him to change the Level of all monsters that he controls to Level 2 when he Synchro Summons. Lightning crackles over the joined "Cardians" and they all become Level 2. Tokumatsu tunes the now Level 2 "Matsu ni Tsuru", "Susuki ni Tuski" and "Kiri ni Houou" with the now Level 2 "Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze", and chants "Rain down! Become light and pour down! Synchro Summon! Level 8! Come forth, Flower Cardian Lightshower!" Crow observes that in addition to his prior moves, Tokumatsu pulled off a Synchro Summon in his first turn as well, and Chojiro Sets two cards to end his turn. He tells Yuya that he'll say this again; cards are the sign of those on top, and Dueling the sign of power.

Yuya replies that no matter how many times Tokumatsu says it, his beliefs won't change; Dueling is for fun. He declares his turn and he draws, but Tokumatsu claims that Yuya is naïve, activating the effect of "Ameshikou". When his opponent draws, they take 1500 damage. "Ameshikou" hurls a bolt of lightning at Yuya from its umbrella, shocking Gong as Yuya falls to 2500 LP. Dennis realizes that Yuya will take a large amount of damage whenever he draws, and Sylvio comments that Yuya will have to win before that happens. Yuya claims that Tokumatsu isn't the only one who can Summon multiple monsters, surprising Tokumatsu. Yuya uses the Scale 3 "Performapal Bit Bite Turtle" and the Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician" to set the Pendulum Scale. As the Pendulum Monsters arise in their Pendulum Zones, Tokumatsu is surprised to see that this method of Summoning is used in the outside world. Yuya explains that he can simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 4 to 7, much to the shock of Tokumatsu's lackies. Yuya chants, "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the sky! Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters!" He Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Performapal Teeter Totter Hopper" and "Performapal Sellshell Crab" from his hand.

But Tokumatsu smiles and activates a Continuous Trap Card; "Ikasma Gohatto". Since Yuya Special Summoned monsters from his hand, those monsters are returned to his hand. Dennis is floored, yelling "My god!" and he gasps that Yuya's Pendulum Summoning got shut down like it was cheating. Sylvio muses in frustration that as long as that Trap Card is in play, Yuya's Pendulum Summoning will be treated like cheating. Crow adds that Tokumatsu has "Ameshikou", so Yuya will take 1500 damage every time he draws. Gong whispers Yuya's name. Tokumatsu muses that Dueling has changed greatly in the ten years that he's been in the Facility, but he'll take his undefeated Dueling and break it like it was nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

While the people of the Facility watch on, Yuya and Chojiro Tokumatsu began their intense Duel. As Crow observes the Duel, he begins speaking about the feelings that Tokumatsu used to cherish. Using the "Tokumatsu Lethal Combo" that allows him to draw and cut away Life Points, Chojiro drives Yuya into a corner. However Yuya wants to show the possibilities of Dueling to Tokumatsu and using his Entertainment Dueling style, Yuya stands against Tokumatsu's Lethal Combo! After a bitter struggle Yuya manages to win. Since the Duel between Yuya and Tokumatsu, the inmates have become more lively. Meanwhile, Shinji suggests that Yuya should participate in the "Great Entertainment Duel Tournament" which takes place in the Facility. As Sylvio and Tokumatsu enliven the Duel, Yuya learns that Crow and Shinji are planning a jailbreak !

The Lancers were heading outside the Facility. However, Sector Security's Arrest Corps are chasing after them, Summoning their "Goyo" monsters to hunt them down! Sylvio takes the initiative and Duels against them, but is quickly overwhelmed by the enemy's "Goyo" monsters. On the other hand, Yuya attempts to fight back with his Summoned monsters and tries to fight a way to escape, but the Arrest Corps drives Yuya and his friends into a corner.

Just then Shay and Ryuu show up joining the 2 separate fights with the Arrest Corps Shay aiding Yuya and the others taking a 2000 LP penalty as a result. Shay overwhelms his opponents with Raid Raptors - Raise Falcon. While Ryuu used a combination of dragon cards King Dragun , Kaiser Glider , Stardust Spark Dragon , Galaxy eyes proton dragon , and Red-eyes darkness metal dragon over the course of two to three turns blocking any attempt to take control of his monsters.

The Friendship Cup draws near for the people of Neo Domino. As proof that they have came to form alliances with the Executive Council, the Lancers have to participate in the Friendship Cup under Declan's proposal. Furthermore, Yuya is compelled to duel in an Exhibition Match during the previous night of the tournament, and his opponent is the Duel King - Jack Atlas! In a stadium completely filled with the high tensions of the audience, Yuya feels overwhelmed by Jack's presence, but he persists on with his ideal of an Entertainment Duel !

Unknown to Declan and the rest of the Lancers that this is a setup and this Jack Atlas is a fake. The members of the Council are people loyal to Jean-Michel Roger a cover agent of the Fusion Dimension who crossed over to the Synchro Dimension, infiltrating the dimension by rising to the position of Director of Sector Security, enforcing Neo Domino City's law.

Yuya sits holding his Deck in a lounge, wondering where everyone was taken. He remembers Roger telling the Executive Council that each year on the eve of the Friendship Cup, the King participates in an exhibition match, and suggesting that Yuya be his opponent. Yuya was surprised at the decision, but then the other Lancers and the Commons were taken away.  
Yuya asked where they were being taken, and Gael reassured them that they would not be harmed, Gray pointing out that they were participants in the Friendship Cup. Azul agreed that while they were fugitives, they were still heroes, and Bordeaux added that "as long as they keep winning, correct, Chairman?" White Taki agrees, declaring the Lancers as honored guests as long as they keep winning. Before being taken away, Gong reminded Yuya that Yuzu would be somewhere in the stadium, so Yuya must win and put her mind at ease. Sylvio urges Yuya to show their strength to the Synchro Dimension, and Crow tells Yuya to crush that , Jack Atlas. Ryuu remains silent on the matter but he knew that this Jack Atlas is an imposter according to Yusei.

From his room Ryuu looks down at the duel arena shaped like a race track , lit up . " It is the night before the Friendship Cup " he thought out loud. The TV in the room then turns on with the MC announcing the duelists for the Exhibition Match Jack Atlas and Yuya Sakaki , followed by the names of the others also taking part.

Celina  
Yuzu Boyle  
Layra  
Yuto  
Yuya Sakaki  
Gong Strong  
Dennis Macfield  
Shay Obsidian  
Moon Shadow  
Sylvio Sawatari  
Ryuu Sakaki

Chojiro Tokumatsu  
Damon Lopez  
Duel Chaser 227  
Akiza Izayoi  
Yusei Fudo  
Crow Hogan  
Leo and Luna  
Sergey Volkov  
Shinji Weber  
Tony Simmons  
Yugo

Ryuu muses that every Lancer is listed except for Reiji Akaba and Layra Akaba.

Yuya sits alone in the waiting area of the duel stadium , the words echoes uncomfortably in Yuya's mind. Thinking ( " Why do they hate him so " ) expressly Ryuu to which Yuya can see in his brother's eyes are those of ill intent. Crow on the other hand had told him to crush the guy.

Yuya then turns to the boy in the room with him, asking him what Jack is like. The boy is surprised, and Yuya asks if he was told not to talk to him. The boy replies that it's okay, so Yuya asks if he's one of Jack's fans. The boy is taken aback, and Yuya explains that he heard that Jack is a shared king for the Tops and the Commons, and thus likely has a lot of fans.  
When the boy hesitates, Yuya apologizes; talking about that before he's about to Duel must be hard on the boy. He's just curious as to the kind of person that Jack is. The boy timidly explains that Jack first rose to the position of Duel King three years ago, and since then has remained an absolute ruler. They call him the strongest Duelist in the world; and he has the demeanor and conduct worthy of it, as least, that's what he thinks. Yuya apologizes again for putting the boy on the spot. Shyly, the boy tells Yuya that it's almost time, and asks him to follow him. Yuya gets up to follow the boy.

Yuzu tells Yugo to hold on, but the excited Commons can't contain himself, and he runs up the stairs, cheering that he's finally made it to the Duel Palace. He asks if he'll really able to Duel in this huge arena, and admits that he can't wait. Yuzu is impressed as well; Paradise Stadium was huge as well, but the grounds for Turbo Duels are so spacious. Four images of Melissa Claire appear as she tells the crowd that it's time for the main event; New Domino City's pride, the Duel King, a special opening match by Jack Atlas. The crowd cheers Jack's name, including the excited Yugo.  
Melissa is impressed, commenting that it's as expected of the the symbol of the Friendship Cup, Jack Atlas. The hearts of Tops and Commons come together as one. She tells them to please wait a minute, and everyone pauses in confusion. Melissa explains that first they'll introduce the lucky Duelist selected to Duel the King in his exhibition match. His name is Yuya Sakaki.


	13. Chapter 13

Yuya enters the arena on a Duel Runner, and Yuzu is shocked to see Yuya. Poor Yuya isn't used to his Duel Runner yet, running up the side of the arena briefly. He comments that Crow and the others told him about it, but are they really going to Duel while riding these things? Zuzu wonders if it's really Yuya, but then she notices that her bracelet is glowing, and she points this out to Yugo, wondering if it's because both Yuya and Yugo are here.

Her eyes fill with tears as Yuya pulls up to the starting line, and she states that it's really Yuya. Yugo observes Yuya for the second time, admitting that he doesn't know why he was picked as Jack's opponent, but he feels bad for him, since he's a sacrifice for the King. He asks Yuzu if she knows why there's an exhibition match before the Friendship Cup, and he explains that it's to show everyone the King's strength.

The King doesn't participate in the tournament, and the winner is the only one who can Duel him. The tournament is thus to determine who gets to Duel Jack. The eve of the festival is meant to show the height of that summit. Each year, Jack's opponents get a total beating, pushing the rest of the competition to reach that height. He admits that it's something like a practice. Yuzu muses, "A total beating", and Yugo explains that that's why the opponents for the exhibition matches are called sacrifices.  
Yuzu mutters, "No way…"

Melissa announces what everyone's been waiting for; the King's entrance. New Domino City bowed down to that power, that majesty. While his origins lie with the Commons, he stormed along the road to success like a rising dragon; the living legend at the summit of Duelists. Now, here they introduce him; their Duel King, Jack Atlas !

The lights in the arena dim, and a king card rises in the air overlain with the words "King Jack Atlas". Spotlights snap on, and Jack finally enters the stadium at last, his Phoenix Whirlwind gliding through the air. Yugo and Yuzu watch as the spotlights track Jack as he lands, spins, and speeds forwards.  
The crowd cheers for Jack, and he points towards the sky in his signature pose, declaring that there is only one king, and that is him. Yugo cries that Jack Atlas is seriously so cool. Jack stops beside Yuya, and he asks the crowd how many turns that it will take to defeat Yuya tonight. Yuya is surprised by the brash statement, and one of the Commons in the crowd shouts that it's obvious; just one turn will end this kid.

But Jack raises his hand, claiming that the King's Duel can only be entertainment, and Yuya mutters, "entertainment?" Extending a finger, Jack states that the first turn will be his for the taking. He extends a second finger, explaining that on the second turn, the challenger will show off his best highlights.  
Then he extends a third finger, explaining that on the third turn, he will defeat his opponent, and show him the difference between his power and Jack's overwhelming strength. Gael comments that they'll see what they've got, and Gray and Azul wonder if the strength of the Lancers will surpass the King's. Bordeaux comments to Taki that this is worth the anticipation, and Taki agrees with a smile as Reiji, Layra, and Moon stand below them.

Yuzu whispers Yuya's name. Yuya is disdainful of Jack saying that Yuya will be defeated in three turns. He remembers Crow telling him to crush Jack, and he thinks that he'll show Jack his entertainment. Melissa declares that the Field Spell Card will be activated, and from now on, a portion of the rules will be changed. She explains that a special field called an Action Field will be in place; and then she realizes that she doesn't know what she's talking about.

Yuzu murmurs "Action Field" in surprise, and in the Executive Council chamber, Gael explains that they have granted Reiji's wish, and Gray clarifies Reiji's wish as a Duel where Spell Cards called Action Cards are used. Azul comments that that's the way that the Lancers fight, and Reiji agrees that it's to take on Duel Academy. Bordeaux asks in surprise if it's to become accustomed to actual combat, and Gray comments to Taki that this is worth the anticipation. Taki agrees that they should watch this carefully. Still not sure what an Action Field is, Melissa sticks to the script and declares, "Action Field on! Field Spell, Cross Over Accel!"

A yellow pulse spreads across the sky, and the Action Cards scatter. The holographic starting board appears in front of the Duelists and counts down, and Melissa declares,  
"Riding Duel: Acceleration!"

Yuya and Jack start off with a cry of "Duel!" Noting the autopilot function of the Duel Runner, Yuya muses that he sees, realizing that he'll be able to Duel with his hands free.

Jack takes the first corner, a development according to his predictions, as Melissa notes. Jack declares his turn, Summoning "Red Sprinter" from his hand. As the Fiend runs alongside Jack, Jack explains that the effect of "Red Sprinter" lets him Summon a Tuner monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Red Resonator" from his hand, and then immediately tunes the Level 4 "Red Sprinter" with the Level 2 "Red Resonator", and he chants "The crimson souls shall become one! All shall tremble before the king's might! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Red Wyvern!" Jack Sets a card face-down, ending his turn.

Jack tells Yuya that it's his turn. Jack's letting Yuya show off his best, so don't let him down. Yuya replies that he'll show Jack his entertainment. He declares his turn and draws a card. Then, Yuya uses the Scale 1 "Stargazer Magician" and the Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician" to Set the Pendulum Scale, allowing him to simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 2 to 7. He chants, "Swing, pendulum of the soul! Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come, my monsters! First up is Performapal Trump Girl! And next we have Performapal Skeeter Skimmer! Next, Performapal Stamp Turtle! And finally, our star performer steps on the stage, with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Melissa is shocked to see four monsters Summoned, double the number that she witnessed being Summoned in Central Park. The crowd are all impressed by the Summon, including Yugo, seeing it for the first time. Yuzu cheers that there's no mistake; it's Yuya.

Yuya explains that the effect of "Performapal Trump Girl" allows him to use it and monsters on his field for a Fusion Summon. He fuses "Trump Girl" with "Odd-Eyes", chanting, "One who controls the bizarre arts, become the light in the eye of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient dragon magic! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Next he overlays the Level 4 "Skeeter Skimmer" and "Stamp Turtle", and he chants, "Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Yugo is shocked to see Yuto's dragon, something that Yuzu confirms. Gael muses on Fusion and Xyz, and Gray is surprised that Yuya can command different Summoning methods. Azul declares that this is the power of the Lancers, and Bordeaux comments to Taki that Yuya is quite good. Taki nods in agreement, commenting that this is quite significant. Melissa commentates that Yuya has combined Summoning methods in order to call out two dragons, but their hero, Jack has no plans to say silent.

She's proven right, as Jack activates the effect of his "Red Wyvern"; once only, when his opponent has at least two monsters with higher ATK than the 2400 ATK of "Red Wyvern", he can destroy one of those monsters. He targets "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", and "Red Wyvern" blasts a fireball from its mouth. Yuya replies that he won't let Jack, and he drives up the side barrier, snatching an Action Card from the air.

He ramps into the air and activates the Action Spell, "Mirror Barrier", to negate a card effect that would destroy a card, and a Sphere Field forms around "Rune-Eyes" to deflect the blast. Yuya lands, and Melissa gasps that he dodged it, amazed by the Action Card. Jack's fangirls gripe about the move, but the other Tops and Commons in the crowd are impressed by the further evolution of the Turbo Duel. Yuya is disgusted at the thought of being defeated in three turns, and he vows to win the Duel on this turn. Jack smirks.

Yuya activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", allowing him to detach an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of the Level 5 or higher "Red Wyvern" and have "Dark Rebellion" gain that lost ATK, and he uses both Overlay Units. He declares "Treason Discharge", and the wings of "Dark Rebellion" unfold and blast lightning at "Red Wyvern", which falls to 600 ATK, while "Dark Rebellion" rises to 4300 ATK. Melissa frantically calls it a huge pinch, and Jack leans down to grab an Action Card, which he studies intently.

He's interrupted by Yuya declaring his Battle Phase, attacking "Red Wyvern" with "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". "Dark Rebellion" charges forwards and attacks with "Mauling Mandible Charge", destroying "Red Wyvern" and reducing Jack to 300 LP in one hit. Melissa gasps that Jack has taken huge damage, and Yuya declares a direct attack with "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Melissa asks in horror if Jack is going to lose. She screams, "King!" and Jack's fangirls scream, "Master Atlas!" "Rune-Eyes" attacks with "Shining Burst of Repeating Attacks", blasting a beam of light from its ring, and the attack hits home, surrounding the Duelists in smoke. Everyone in the stadium watches in shock, silent.

And Jack drives out of the smoke, his LP still at 300. He explains to the shocked Yuya that he activated the Action Spell, "Underworld Evasion", which Special Summoned an "Underworld Evasion Token". Once per turn, an "Underworld Evasion Token can negate an attack. Melissa praises Jack for already mastering Action Cards. Yuya explains that the number of times that "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" can attack changes depending on the Level of its Spellcaster-Type Fusion Material.

Since "Trump Girl" is Level 2, "Rune-Eyes" can attack twice. Jack responds by activating a Trap Card, "Reject Reborn", which negates an attack and then ends the Battle Phase. Next, it destroys all the monsters on his field and Special Summons a number of monsters from the Graveyard equal to the number of attacks that were negated this turn. He revives both "Red Wyvern" and "Red Resonator", which activates the effect of "Red Resonator", allowing Jack to regain LP equal to the ATK of a Synchro Monster on the field.  
He regains 2400 LP, bringing him up to 2700. Melissa calls it amazing; not only did Jack survive the turn, but he revived two monsters and regained his LP to boot. She cheers that that's their Jack for you; the ruler of rulers, the King of kings. Yugo cheers that Jack is the best, and so cool, but Zuzu mutters Yuya's name in worry.

Jack tells Yuya that he said it himself; an Entertainment Duel. He drops back beside Yuya, telling him that his Dueling is nothing more that self-satisfaction; far from entertainment. He tells Yuya that he lacks the strength to climb to the summit where Jack stands, and accelerates forwards.  
Declaring his turn and drawing a card, Jack immediately tunes the Level 6 "Red Wyvern" with the Level 2 "Red Resonator". He chants, "Howl of the ruler, shake the heavens and the earth! Engrave the power of the one and only supreme ruler into yourself! Synchro Summon! Savage soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" He explains that once per turn, the effect of "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend" can destroy all Special Summoned monsters on the field and inflict 500 damage for each monster that was destroyed. He declares, "Absolute Power Flame", and "Scarlight" gathers flames around its right arm, blasting the flames at Yuya's monsters.

Both "Rune-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion" are blasted backwards and destroyed, and Yuya falls back as his LP falls to 3000. Powersliding, Jack declares a direct attack with "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's" "Flaming Crimson Hell Burning", telling Yuya to bow before the power of a king.

The attack hits the ground in front of Yuya's Duel Runner, blasting him into the air and reducing his LP to zero. Yuzu screams Yuya's name as he lands on the asphalt and bounces into the air.


	14. Chapter 14

After the Duel , Yuya keeps thinking about the words Jack said to him: " Your Duels are nothing but self-satisfaction only ! " And then, appearing before Yuya, is a teenage boy with a card in his hand. Again his thoughts went to Ryuu. Yuya breaks down and slams the ground in frustration and then checking his deck again remembering something and finding it missing 'Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.' and the glow of this extra deck during the duel and wonders whats going on.

Ryuu on the other hand who had been watching understood what was happening it was the spirits seeing that Yuto and Yugo are also nearby. His partner Stardust Spark Dragon confirms it with its spirit appearing next to him. Its wings folded.  
" Spirits can transfer themselves from place to place , that is why Yuya had Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. It is also most likely that Yuya can join his spirit with the other spirits similar to his "  
"I see , but I do not like this Friendship Cup you herd it from Yusei and the others this Jack is a fake. Duels are not meant for power or used to abuse people. "  
" In that case you must win against this imposter Jack , you have to force them to listen it is because of this the real Jack is left without a name , Yusei and the others are all also in this fighting for the same thing but in their case more or less a show for Topps."

Ryuu then falls silent and then asking " how about Yuya ? " Stardust Spark Dragon then closes its eyes and looks at its master a few minutes later. " he is shaken by the last duel with this imposter Jack. "  
" Did you feel anything from that Dragon used by Jack ? "  
This time Stardust Spark falls silent before responding to Ryuu " as a matter of fact I did that was red dragon archfiend's other self and it feels to be in pain maybe if we can return it to the real Jack its spirit can be at ease. It is not a true counterparts like we are. "

Ryuu then expresses his concern about the Friendship Cup and the other lancers : Gong , Yuya , Shun , Selena and Sylvio. Stardust then reassures him " don't worry about them the other dragons will protect and give them the means to summon them during a duel. You connected them to the spirit world , in turn you had given them a fragment of your powers and a spirit partner. "  
" what can this do ? "  
" master , you know this better then anyone else...  
the power to see and hear Duel Monster spirits and control them , to materialize Duel Monsters and their powers though the use of a duel disk. During a duel a Duelist to draw any card they wish, to the point of sometimes creating a new card during a Duel , but they have to awaken that power themselves only then will the dragons be bonded to them , though limited to the dragons themselves. "  
" including the same type of card support and monsters for their decks , and if they cannot ? "  
" They can overtake their holders , these dragons are linked to darkness they all process something called shadow sense, the power that you hold which originates from darkness the power that you hold fully. It is a dangerous Sense which can cause real damage to the opponent. "

Ryuu then thinks this must be the reason why he can generate the effects of duel monster cards without an action field active.  
Odd-eyes Chaos Dragon ,  
Galaxy-eyes photon Dragon ,  
and Light and darkness dragon  
then appear before Ryuu and he is again taken to the spirit world temporarily in a flash of light. Stardust Spark Dragon then spreads its wings and takes its place beside the other dragons.  
Stardust Spark then speaks again " your connection to the spirit world is your first partner - Light and Darkness Dragon , to this dimension is me where all duelists use synchros , to one of the other dimensions is your third dragon linked to Shay and Yuto - Galaxy-Eyes photon dragon , to all dimensions is the one given to you by your father - Odd-Eyes Chaos Pendulum Dragon. but do not forget you can also call odd-eyes dragon. "

A blank card then appears before Ryuu. He then reaches out to take it but hesitates after some encouragement from his spirits , he takes it anyway. Upon holding the card it revealed its true form to him as Five God Dragon a fusion monster.  
Ryuu now understands the secret behind his duel charm. His is the Pendulum of Creation as opposed to the Pendulum of Ruin that Yuya has. This world has two opposing forces a Light and Dark polar opposites that need each other as one cannot exist without the other. They are forces that can protect as well as destroy.  
After talking to the dragon Ryuu is returned back to the human world.

During the time Ryuu was talking to the spirits the Duel Disks of the other lancers also glowed prompting their current holders to pick them up. Shay and Yuya immediately bonded with their dragons and so did Selena , all except Gong and Sylvio who were the current holders of Power Tool Mecha Dragon and Ancient Pixie Dragon .

Later on, in the Duel Palace where the Friendship Cup is held, the participants are introduced one by one. On the other hand Yuzu, whom is worried about Yuya after his defeat, is in danger as she is surrounded by Sector Security.


	15. Chapter 15

The Friendship Cup finally begins with much fanfare in the Duel Palace.

The MC then speaks  
" these are the rules of the Turbo Duel :  
\- The duel will continue until you render your opponent's D-Wheel unable to function or your opponent is unable to continue riding.  
\- You have complete a set amount of laps around the track , or cross the finish line.  
\- You reduce your opponent's LP to 0 "

" Cross Over Acceleration " The MC then announces activating speed world neo combining a turbo duel with an action duel. The duelist then kick off with a cry of " Duel "

Tony speeds with his D-Wheel. Gong takes the first turn and goes all-out with his full power, trying his best to clear Yuya's negative reputation as the Duelist who lost to Jack. Then on the second turn Gong under influence of his dragon begins to play aggressively summoning power tool mecha dragon on the second turn , by using the special summoned monsters Superheavy samuari Trumpeter and superheavy samuari Sandals left on the field on the first turn.

This play comes to a bit of a surprise to Yuya to which Gong never plays this way back at their duel school. Then when the draw comes to Gong again he normal summons and equips a card 'superheavy samurai soulhorns' to that monster followed by the effect of Power tool Mecha Dragon changing the equip card to it followed by its effect to draw one more card and getting superheavy samuari soulbeads and again equip it on the superheavy samuari.

Gong's aggressive plays overwhelm Tony when he also adds pendulum summoning into the duel turns later and brutally defeats Tony , by repeating the effects of power tool mecha dragon. The entire duel watched by Ryuu via a TV screen in his room as it would seem to him that the dragon had overtaken the user's mind according to 'Stardust Spark Dragon' .

The next Duel is Riley vs. Shinji , but Riley is unwilling to fight against Shinji. However , his brother , Reiji, comes up with an alternative option letting Moon Shadow duel Shinji. Shinji now duels against Moon Shadow. In an attempt to change the problem of the class system in New Domino City, Shinji calls out to all the Commons to stand up against the injustice. As Shinji moves forward against Moon with his monsters that represent his ideals and defeats Moon Shadow.

Slipping past the strict Sector Security , Chojiro visits Yuya's room. He then tells Yuya about the fate of the defeated Duelists. The news comes to a bit of a shock to Yuya who now concludes that they are using duels for power. Something that was against his morals about dueling for fun and entertainment.

After ten years of silence , Hero Chojiro has finally returned to the stage. His opponent is Yuzu. Meanwhile , Yuya watches through the television set the Turbo Duel debut of his childhood friend. Yuzu wants to show her everything to Yuya, and goes all-out against Chojiro's assault and defeats him.

The MC then announces the final match of the day Selena Vs. Damon Lopez. Selena defeats her opponent with Black Rose Moonlight dragon and Panther Dancer.

The MC then announces going into the next round are Selena , Yuzu , Gong , and Shinji , Then making a fake tear stating that Riley and Sergey had withdrawn from the Friendship cup which lead to some boos from the audence.

Selina | Damon Lopez = Selena  
Yuzu Boyle | Chojiro Tokumatsu = Yuzu  
Moon Shadow | Shinji Weber = Shinji  
Gong Strong | Tony Simmons = Gong Strong  
Riley | Sergey Volkov = Withdraw

The MC then continues stating tomorrow's duels will be even more thrilling announcing the next rounds match ups.

Yuto | Yugo  
Yuya Sakaki | Duel Chaser 227  
Ryuu Sakaki | Yusei Fudo  
Dennis Macfield | Akiza Izayoi  
Shun Obsidian | Crow Hogan  
Sylvio Sawatari | Leo and Luna

The spirits also had a role to play in this by drawing the forces of light and darkness together as if calling each other out and influencing the fate of all of the duelists involved. Yuya needed to get to Jack Atlas , while Ryuu wanted to expose the truth behind the Friendship Cup.


	16. Chapter 16

Yuto and Yugo will face each other in the first match on the second day. Yugo then tells Yuto as he and Yuto head for the starting block riding their D-Wheels.  
" Our last battle got interrupted , now nothing will get in our way. So its time we settle this. "

" Cross Over Acceleration " The MC then announces activating speed world neo combining a turbo duel with an action duel. The duelists then kick off with a cry of " Duel "

Yugo makes the first turn so he can start first and begins his play by special summoning 'Speedroid terrortop' " next I summon speedroid razorang " A roar then echos from his extra deck , he then tunes his two monsters chanting " spread those wonderous and beautiful wings and strike down your enemies at the speed of light ! Syncho Summon ! Appear now ! Level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon ! "

Yugo then ends his turn and urges Yuto to bring out his dragon.

" Settle the score ? " Yuto asks and presses hard on the pedal and with a determined look he draws getting The Phantom Knights twin sword and summons it using it to overlay explaining that twin sword can count as two overlay units for a Xyz summon , chanting " Formed from pitch - black darkness , to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs ! Descend now ! Rank 4 Dark rebellion Xyz Dragon ! "  
'Clear Wing' and 'Dark Rebellion' Then roar at each other and overtake the minds of their masters. Yuto's eyes obscured by blue light while Yugo now glowing aqua.

Yuto declares that he will finish this with his "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon," he shall destroy Yugo, and everything. Yuto activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion." By using one Overlay Unit, it can halve the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster and gains that lost ATK. He declares "Treason Discharge" as "Dark Rebellion's" wings unfold and it blasts lightning at "Clear Wing," trapping the other Dragon.  
The ATK of "Clear Wing" is now reduced to 1250, while that of "Dark Rebellion" will rise to 3750. But Yugo activates the effect of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon " when a Level 5 or higher monster is targeted by a monster effect , it can negate that effect and destroy that monster. " Light spreads through "Clear Wing's" blades as Yugo declares, "Reverse Revenge", and "Clear Wing" blasts rainbow light from its body, dispelling the lightning and destroying Dark Rebellion.

Finding no other move Yuto ends his turn with two facedowns. 'The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch' and 'Call of the haunted'

Yuto  
4000 Lp  
'The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch'  
'Call of the haunted'

Yugo  
4000 Lp  
Clear wing Synchro Dragon

The duel was being watched by the remaining Lancers. Yuya looks on with a bit of concern this duel was almost the same as when they first meet if not for Ryuu interfering who knows what will happen but , it will not end well for either of them.  
Yugo then takes the next turn and draws not caring about the set cards. Yugo seems focused on only one thing crush his opponent. Yugo then attempts to attack directly only to be blocked when Yuto uses both of his set cards special summoning his Dark Rebellion Xyz dragon and ranking it up into Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon , forcing Yugo to withdraw his attack.

" Next time then " He responds and ends his turn with a facedown 'burning sonic'. It is now Yuto's move and he attacks with Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon. Yugo activates burning sonic in response stopping the attack and giving his monster 500 extra attack points bringing it up to 3000 making it even with Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon.  
This duel draws on with either side giving an inch. Yugo then plays Speed Recovery on his turn to bring back Speedroid Razorang and uses its effect on 'Clear Wing Synchro Dragon' followed by the effect of 'Clear wing' to negate and destroy 'Razorang' bringing its attack up to 5000 due to the effect of 'Burning Sonic' that he played earlier.

Yugo declares an attack with 'Clear Wing' destroying Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon dealing 2000 damage to Yuto. Strong shockwaves rock the stadium. When the smoke clears Yugo is still seen ridding his D-Wheel with a monster next to him 'The Phantom Knights of fragile armor' since his dragon was destroyed by battle he can special summon this card.

Yugo then ends his turn with a facedown 'Dragon's rage' ,'Follow Wing' , and 'Dragon's Bind' and the attack of his dragon return to 3000. With only 2000 Lp left Yugo's next attack will leave Yuto open for the finishing attack announces the MC.

Yuto sets a monster and two facedown cards

Yuto  
2000 Lp  
The Phantom Knights of fragile armor  
The Phantom Knights of Dusty Robe  
The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil 2x

Yugo  
4000 Lp  
Clear wing Synchro Dragon  
Dragon's Rage  
Follow Wing  
Dragon's Bind

Yugo draws 'shock surprise' and plays it banishing his 2 'Speedroid's in his grave and destroys the 2 monsters on Yuto's field then attacking directly with Clear Wing. The attack hits the ground in front of Yuto's D-Wheel , blasting him into the air and reducing his LP to zero. Yuto lands on the asphalt.

The 2 Dragon cards then glow prompting Yugo to approach the fallen duelist " We will become one " he said and raises his dragon card the black card then lands in his hand. Yuto awakened and he declared that they would become one before being absorbed by Yugo. Yugo is then released from the awakening state unaware of what had happened. This duel had left the stadium in ruins and shock forcing them to finish the rest of the Friendship cup on the streets of Neo-Domino city.


	17. Chapter 17

While waiting for his match Ryuu took out his two decks. One he was given by his father Yusho composed of 'Entermate' , 'Magician' , and 'Odd-eyes' monsters he later added the 'Dracoslayer' , and 'Dracoverlord' cards to the deck.  
Ryuu also had a lot more Dragons in his deck compared to his younger brother including Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon , Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon , Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon , Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon , Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon , Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon as well as a few others he also had shared with his brother Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon , Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon , Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon , Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

The second one given to him by Reiji which had gotten him quite the reputation of a dragon duelist mostly consisted of 'Light' and 'dark' , 'Dragon' , 'spellcaster' and 'Zombie' type monsters and lightsworns. He often referred to it as chaos dragons due to their nature of banishing cards during a duel.

Ryuu thoughts went back at the duel school founded by his father and Shuzo the You Show Duel School. His father father vanishing without a trace on the same day he was supposed to duel Strong Ishijima. Yuya had taken that loss severely he had idolized his father so much but he had Yuzu and Noboru Gongenzaka who had supported him and remained in You Show.

Ryuu too felt pain from the loss and transferred to LDS at the request of Reiji the CEO of Leo Corporation. He convinced Ryuu that his pendent was special and that he can become stronger than everyone in the city by joining him , to which Ryuu accepts. Ryuu then became the Champion of the Maiami Championship some time later and moved into the apartment compound of Reiji Akaba on another floor. During this time he begins loose sight of his goals while spending little time with Yuya other than the times they have training or his family.

Ryuu is now a pro duelist. Now all he ever did since then was train himself , Yuya and duel anyone who ever talked trash about his family. He also had eventually talked with his younger brother less and less due to a difference in goals. Yusho had trained both of his sons to become an entertainment duelist giving them both an Entermate Deck and a Odd-eyes monster. Ryuu gotten a Chaos version with monochrome eyes while his brother has gotten a Odd-eyes dragon with dichromatic eyes.

Yusho taught his two sons to always follow their hearts and giving them both a pendent telling them both when they ever feel lost this pendent will show them the way and that was the last time Ryuu ever spoken with his father the day before the duel with Sledgehammer.

" Follow my heart " He said out loud and placed his hand over his pendent wondering what that meant. The cards and deck given to him by his father and Reiji 'Odd-eyes Chaos Dragon' originally an Effect monster now is a Pendulum monster , 'White Dragon magician - Wyverbuster' , 'Black Dragon magician - Collapserpant' , 'Dragons Collide Deck' , 'master of pendulum deck.'  
Oddly enough the two decks even seem to complement each other.

The screen in his room then announces the duelists of the next match , Yuya and Duel Chaser 227. Yuya learning from his defeat against Jack, and realizing that he must make the audience and his opponent smile through his Entertainment Duels , Yuya accepts the challenge. However , the audience seems to be more excited about Duel Chaser 227.

" Cross Over Acceleration " The MC then announces activating speed world neo combining a turbo duel with an action duel. The duelists then kick off with a cry of " Duel "

The Duel Chaser's hand contains "Jutte Lord", "Jutte Fighter", "Goyo Arrow", "Stygian Security" and "Synchro Gift".  
Duel Chaser 227 Normal Summons "Jutte Lord" (1600/1200). Since it was Normal or Special Summoned, its effect activates, letting him Special Summon a "Jutte" monster from his hand.  
He then Special Summons "Jutte Fighter" (700/900). Duel Chaser 227 then tunes the Level 4 "Jutte Lord" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Jutte Fighter" to Synchro Summon "Goyo Predator" (2400/1200) in Attack Position. He then equips "Predator" with "Goyo Arrow", whose effect allows him to once per turn inflict damage to his opponent equal to the equipped monster's Level x 100. Duel Chaser 227 activates the effect now dealing some damage to Yuya.

" Ouch , Yuya has not had a turn yet and he is already taken damage. " said the MC

It is now Yuya's turn , his hand contains "Entermate Odd-Eyes Unicorn", "Entermate Bot-Eyes Lizard", "Entermate Fireflux", "Double Reborn Level 4", and "Mimiclay".  
He draws "Entermate Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix". Yuya activates "Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix" (Right Pendulum Scale 3) and "Odd-Eyes Unicorn" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summons "Bot-Eyes" (1600/1200) and "Fireflux" (1200/1600) from his hand , both in Attack Position.  
"Bot-Eyes" attacks "Predator" , with Yuya activating the effect of "Bot-Eyes" , letting him change its name to that of an "Odd-Eyes" monster. He changes its name to "Odd-Eyes Dragon". Since an "Odd-Eyes" monster under Yuya's control declared an attack , the Pendulum Effect of "Odd-Eyes Unicorn" activates , which lets him increase the attacking monster's ATK by the ATK of an Attack Position "Performapal" monster he controls until the end of the Battle Phase. The attack continues and "Bot-Eyes" destroys "Goyo Predator." Yuya then attacks directly with "Fireflux."

" Turn end " Yuya then responds.

Duel Chaser 227 activates "Monster Reborn", letting him Special Summon a monster from either player's Graveyard. He Special Summons "Goyo Predator" (2400/1200) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. "Predator" attacks and destroys "Bot-Eyes", with Yuya attempting to grab an Action Card, but being blocked by Duel Chaser 227, resulting in neither player getting the card. Since it destroyed an opponent's monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, the effect of "Predator" activates, Special Summoning that monster to his field, so "Bot-Eyes" (1600/1200) is Special Summoned. "Bot-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Fireflux"

Yuya draws "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and subsequently Pendulum Summons it (2500/2000) from his hand, along with "Fireflux" (1200/1600) from his Extra Deck, both in Attack Position. Duel Chaser 227 finds and activates the Action Card, "Battle Lock", which prevents his opponent's monsters from attacking this turn.

Duel Chaser 227 draws "Polymerization". He Normal Summons "Stygian Security" (100/600). Duel Chaser 227 tunes the Level 4 "Bot-Eyes" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Stygian Security" to Synchro Summon "Goyo Chaser" (1900/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Polymerization", fusing "Chaser" and "Predator" to Fusion Summon "Goyo Emperor" (3300/2500) in Attack Position. "Emperor" attacks "Pendulum Dragon". but it isn't destroyed via the effect of "Emperor" and instead Duel Chaser 227 takes control of it and it gains this same effect.  
"Pendulum Dragon" attacks "Fireflux" , but because of the effect it isn't destroyed and Duel Chaser 227 takes control of it instead. "Fireflux" attacks directly, but Yuya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Light Phoenix" as his opponent is attacking directly , destroying the card in his other Pendulum Zone and Special Summoning itself. "Unicorn" is destroyed and "Light Phoenix" (2000/1000) is Special Summoned.  
A replay occurs and Duel Chaser 227 chooses not to attack.

Yuya draws "Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon". He activates "Double Reborn Level 4", which allows both players to Special Summon a Level 4 monster from their own Graveyard in Defense Position. Duel Chaser 227 Special Summons "Jutte Lord" (1600/1200) and Yuya Special Summons "Bot-Eyes". Yuya treats "Bot-Eyes Lizard" as "Odd-Eyes Dragon" via its own effect.  
He then Tributes the LIGHT monster "Light Phoenix" and sends "Bot-Eyes" being treated as "Odd-Eyes Dragon" from his side of the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Saber Dragon" (2800/2000) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. "Saber Dragon" attacks and destroys "Jutte Lord". Since it destroyed a monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, he can destroy a monster his opponent controls. "Goyo Emperor" is destroyed and since it left the field, control of all monsters are returned to their owners via its effect. "Pendulum Dragon" attacks directly. Duel Chaser 227 finds and activates the Action Card , "Evasion" , negating the attack , but Yuya also finds and activates the Action Card , "No Action" , which negates the activation of his opponent's Action Spell Card and destroys it.  
The attack continues with Odd-Eyes pendulum dragon biting into the Duel Chaser's D-Wheel winning Yuya the match.

" What a comeback " said the MC thanking the two duelists for a fun and exciting duel.


	18. Chapter 18

Since coming into Neo Domino City , Ryuu had been a subject of interest to Jean-Michel Roget who had been spying on him. Jean intends to use Ryuu as a pawn in his game to put down the resistance a group of six people who calls themselves Signers , maybe with Ryuu he can put an end to them. Jack Atlas had already been put out of the picture due to the imposter Jack but that still leaves several others : Luna , Leo , Akiza , Crow , and Yusei.

Jean selects Ryuu to be a test subject of a Electric Shock Chip after discovering that one can stimulate aggressiveness by stimulating a certain part of a person's brain. Jean then meets with Ryuu before the match starts telling him that he wants to inspect the helmet while Ryuu goes through the standard checks before a riding duel making sure everything is running properly and at high performance , he did not want to look bad in front of his new friend Yusei. Yusei himself also made a promise to help him as well. The two of them are also planning something.

Jean then gives the helmet back to Ryuu " Good Luck in the duel " before walking off. He knew its the quiet ones to watch out for. Ryuu shot a glance of him before donning his helmet. ( " Jean seems rather calm and quiet " ) he thought to himself and then shaking the thought off focusing on the duel he too had a message to give to the many spectators watching.

Ryuu now reveals his plan to Yusei " help me rescue the lancers , everyone is being held captive by Security , the goals of the commons is the same as ours we too have a mission. "  
" I see leave it to me " was Yusei's response..

The MC declares that it's finally time for the beginning of the duel while in the helicopter. The MC compares the night's stage for the match as jewels and gems scattered form an overturned treasure box as the helicopter hovers above the arena. The MC declares , " Action Field : On ! Field Spell : Crossover Acceleration ! " and the purple light suffuses the city. Ryuu and Yusei's Duel Runners declare, " Duel Mode : On , Autopilot : Standby " and the holographic counter appears.

As the duelists watch the countdown the MC declares " Riding Duel…Acceleration ! "  
The two duelists then kick off with a cry of " duel. "

The MC states that both Duelists started at almost the same time , and reiterates that the first player out of the Duel Palace will take the first turn. The MC wonders who that will be and the two Runners dip into the exit from the Duel Palace.

Yusei was the first to come out so he gets the first turn. At this point Yusei has no reason to go along with the duel the existence of the Lancers would provide the means necessary to unite the now divided Neo-Domino city. Ryuu cannot imagine a city being controlled by someone who rules a class-driven society with brute force to become peaceful. As they move along a corner , Yusei thinks that the future isn't something given to you , but something one has to grasp with their own hands.

In his hand were the cards Quilbolt hedgehog , Quickdraw Synchron , Junk Synchron , shield wing , scrap-iron scarecrow.  
Yusei summons Shield Wing in defense mode and then sets Scrap-iron scarecrow before ending his turn. Telling Ryuu to make it flashy and that Ryuu will get to duel him again after they united the city.

Ryuu's hand contains Prime material dragon , Axe Dragonute , Double summon , Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Summoner Monk. He draws getting Foolish Burial. Ryuu snaps his finger in the air reflecting on the things taught to him by his father Yusho using a tagline his younger brother used " Ladies and Gentlemen , in this city overflowing with light you will witness a dragon tamer in action "

Ryuu then normal summons Ace dragonute and banishes it for Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon then through its effect special summons Prime Material Dragon. Ryuu then commands his dragons to preform stunts in the air . Yusei also encourages Shield Wing to join in.

The three monsters dance through the air similar to an air show. The MC is surprised , and she irritably asks if the two of them are just messing around. The MC protests that this is an official Friendship Cup match and the entirety of New Domino City is watching , so they should take this seriously.  
Yusei replies that they aren't messing around but are in fact completely serious. He thinks that it's about time to do it. Ryuu thanks Yusei for helping him and now he owes him one as they come into view of the capital building.

" Go now Ryuu "

Ryuu then accelerates , but Jean states that he won't let him go anywhere in fact he was going to be his pawn. He touches a control on his screen and the device in Ryuu's helmet shocks him, causing him to scream in pain. Ryuu clutches his head and wonders what that was.  
Watching the Duel , Jean muses that Ryuu's helmet contains a device that sends electrical shocks to the brain. After countless experiments Jean has discovered that stimulating a certain part of the brain increases the aggressiveness of a subject and that this will be the first actual field test.

Jean increases the power of the device The device activates again and Ryuu screams , clutching his head in his hands. Behind him , Yusei continues to urge Ryuu to jump off his Duel Runner. But Ryuu is in too much pain to move , and the Duel Runners pass the Capital Building missing their chance.

" What's wrong ? "

Ryuu did not answer him instead just grits his teeth and groans in pain. Jean states that whatever kind of person Ryuu may be , he always has his primal instincts sharpen that pain into rage and release it , increasing that device to the max. Ryuu howls in agony and falls forward

" Are you ok ? "

A crimson colored aura then covers his body.  
" I play foolish burial , this allows me to send a card from my deck to the grave. "  
Ryuu sends Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand. He then attacks Yusei's monster but up to two times per turn Shield Wing cannot be destroyed.


	19. Chapter 19

> Field : Crossover Acceleration
> 
> Ryuu  
> 4000 LP  
> Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon  
> Prime Material Dragon  
> Double summon , Summoner Monk ( Hand )
> 
> Yusei  
> 4000 LP  
> Shield Wing  
> Scrap iron Scarecrow  
> Quilbolt hedgehog , Quickdraw Synchron , Junk Synchron. ( Hand )

  
" This is different to what we had planned " Looking ahead at the D-Wheel ahead of him Ryuu's body covered in a crimson aura or somewhat like a mix of red and gold. Shield Wing had survived due to its effect. But next turn he will not be so lucky. Yusei draws getting 'Turret warrior'.  
  
Yusei wonders what had happened to Ryuu. A sudden burst of aggression is not what he will normally do , Ryuu knows that Shield Wing cannot be destroyed by battle up to two times. Ryuu is also quite skilled as well remembering their first their first duel , he would had ended his turn. Now he is just acting like a berserker something not like Ryuu at all , Yusei knew something was wrong. Now the only way to wake him up was to duel him with everything he got.  
  
" I special summon Quickdraw Synchron by sending Quilbolt Hedgehog to the grave. And because I now have a tuner on the field I can special summon Quilbolt Hedgehog " to strengthen his defense.  
He knew all too well what a Shadow Game feels like and right now the sight he saw was not any different.  
  
" Turn end " Yusei then responds.  
  
Ryuu draws and gets 'Lightpulsar dragon' he then summons Summoner Monk and uses its effect to discard a spell card and special summon a monster from his deck bringing out Vylon Prism. He then preforms a synchro summon with Summoner Monk and Vylon Prism chanting " Flash of light that splits the sea of stars ! Shake our souls and roar through the world ! Synchro Summon ! Take Flight : Stardust Spark Dragon ! " Ryuu then equips Vylon Prism to it paying 500 LP via its effect.  
  
The silvery dragon roars as it appears behind Ryuu looking like it is in pain. Ryuu launches the first attack but Yusei blocks it with scrap iron scarecrow. Then two more attacks come his way and Quilbolt Hedgehog is destroyed and so did Quickdraw synchron before ending his turn.  
  


> Field : Crossover Acceleration
> 
> Yusei  
> 4000 LP  
> Shield Wing  
> Scrap iron Scarecrow  
> Junk Synchron , Turret warrior. ( Hand )
> 
> Ryuu  
> 3500 LP  
> Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon  
> Prime Material Dragon  
> Stardust Spark Dragon  
> Vylon Prism ( Equip - Stardust Spark Dragon )

  
Yusei now only has Shield wing and a facedown Scrap iron scarecrow in his hand were Junk Synchron and Turret Warrior. Yusei then puts his hand over his deck on his turn he knows that Stardust Spark Dragon is trying to tell him something but what ?  
The only way he will know is to summon his own Stardust Dragon , betting on this card and hopefully what comes after will help him.  
  
" lets rev it up...Draw "  
  
Yusei gets 'Angel Baton' and plays it drawing another 2 cards and gets tuningware and Debris Dragon. He discards tuningware. He then summons Debris Dragon and through its effect Tuningware. Yusei then performs a synchro summon to call out his dragon chanting... " Tuningware can count as 2 materials for a synchro summon.. Gathering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon ! Take flight , Stardust Dragon ! "  
Yusei then draws one more card due to Tuneingware effect getting 'silver wing'. He then equips it on Stardust Dragon.  
  
" As long as this card is equipped Stardust cannot be destroyed by battle up to two times , now Stardust attack Prime Material Dragon... Shooting Sonic "  
  
Stardust lets out a stream of energy from its mouth destroying the monster attacked dealing 100 points of damage to Ryuu , during the process Yusei calls out to him but he gets no response still. ( " What is wrong with him " ) he thought to himself ( " ... Stardust help me " )  
" Turn end " he then responds out loud.  
  
" Draw "  
Ryuu draws from his deck getting 'Lightpulsar dragon' he then plays the effect of Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon " Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon effect activate , Red-eyes effect allows me to special summon a Dragon from my hand or grave , I special summon Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand. Next is that dragon's effect it allows me to banish a monster from your Field or Graveyard "  
Pointing to the Stardust Dragon that was on the field. With this move Yusei's Stardust dragon is banished.  
  
" That is not all Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand also gains attack points equal to the level of the banished monster x100 "  
  
Yusei looks on at the attack of the monster now raised up to 3600 and he still has Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon and Stardust spark. There is no cards in his hand that can help him so he must look for an Action Card. Ryuu launches the first attack from Stardust Spark Dragon and Yusei responds with Scrap-Iron Scarecrow negating the attack.  
Ryuu then attacks again and this time Yusei speeds up finding an action card he grabs and plays it Action Magic -Evasion. Again negating the attack from Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. Ryuu declares a third attack from Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand , Yusei picks up an action card but is not one he can use and takes the hit leaving him with only 400 LP.  
  
Shockwaves again rocked the playing field , while Yusei struggles to regain control of his D-Wheel.  
" I felt that impact ...this duel it was just like that time when I faced the Earthbound Immortals the first time against Kyosuke Kiryu as a dark signer "  
  
The MC then responds to the last attack by Ryuu " ouch that last attack dealt a lot of damage and it also seems like his D-Wheel is also damaged form that impact , can Yusei still continue ? "  
  


> Yusei  
> 400 LP  
> Scrap iron Scarecrow  
> Junk Synchron , Turret warrior. ( Hand )
> 
> Ryuu  
> 3400 LP  
> Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon  
> Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand  
> Stardust Spark Dragon

  
It is now Yusei's turn at this point Yusei's D-Wheel feels wobbly. Yuya who was watching the duel from the room also knew something was up as well. Ryuu had always been a hard to beat duelist but he never tried to end a game this quickly or aggressive right now it seems like as if his sense of self had been lost.


	20. Chapter 20

The action card picked up during Ryuu's turn was 'Action card - Battle Lock' which will stop an opponent's battle phase this turn. Yusei then thinks out loud " in order for me to bring him back to his senses I need to mount quite a comeback but I cannot let fear stop me , Ryuu is a friend just like The Enforcers , the other Signers. "

Yusei puts a hand on his deck and a crimson mark appears on his arm... " Draw ! "

His spirit generates a card he needed and plays it " Magic Card activate - 'Gathering Wishes' , this card allows me to banish a tuner and non tuner from my hand to synchro summon a synchro monster that equals the level of the banished cards. and equip it with this card. The synchro monster is banished in the end phase. 'Gathering wishes' also has a second effect the equipped card gains the attack of all face-up dragon-type monsters on the field including itself.

Be reborn Stardust Dragon...! "

Stardust dragon appears with a roar behind Yusei as he activates the second effect of his spell card several balls of light shot out from Ryuu's dragons and then enters Stardust dragon as its Attack rose from 2500 - 5000 - 7800 ... stopping at 15600. Yusei speeds up riding behind the opponents D-Wheel wanting him to as if feel his emotions.

" I will make sure you can feel my emotions if my words fall to deaf ears , Come back to your senses RYUU ! " Yusei then declares an attack with Stardust Dragon using his Cross-Sense.

" Stardust Dragon attacks Stardust Spark Dragon ...Shooting Sonic ! "  
Stardust lets out a powerful stream of energy that engulfs Ryuu's dragon wiping him out in one hit and destroys his D-Wheel. The blast also overpowering the chip planted in Ryuu's helmet destroying it. Ryuu is then thrown to the ground by the impact.

Yusei then gets off his D-Wheel and gets to Ryuu and shakes him on his shoulder " Ryuu are you ok ? "

" What a comeback ! " said the MC. The MC then looks at the sky and several shapes then silhouetted against the moon. Declan sees them too on the screen and Sora who was watching nearby narrows his eyes as he makes out the Obelisk Force flying with hang gliders equipped with searchlights.

The appearance of the Obelisk Force sets off alarms at the Sector Security Headquarters as well, and one of Jean's staff states that numerous UFOs have been detected in New Domino City's airspace. Another states that 10… 15… no, 20 have been confirmed and they have a visual.

Jean rises from his chair in shock when he sees the Obelisk Force; Duel Academy have arrived at a time like this. He muses that this is bad; their objective is definitely capturing Yuzu Boyle and Serena. He orders Sergey and Security to intercept the invading forces and continues the Friendship Cup.

Neo-Domino City is now turning into a battlefield and chaos also erupts on the streets due to the divided social class of Commons and Topps.

Sora is surprised by the Obelisk Force's sudden arrival. While Jean decided to use Sergey and Sector Security to intercept them. In another part of the city , Moon Shadow and Riley run into the Obelisk Force. The two of them split up to fight against the Obelisk Force, but were pushed into a corner.

The memory of the duel plays out in Ryuu's mind as he sleeps , and wakes up screaming when he remembers Yusei. Next to him sitting on the bed was his black Duel Disk and two decks. Martha then walks in to check on him after she herd the scream.  
" are you ok ? " said a voice of a middle aged woman.  
" Yes "  
A lot of questions then enter Ryuu's mind ... " What happened at the Friendship Cup , Yusei , the Lancers.. "  
" Calm down , how are you feeling ? "  
Ryuu held his head in his hands " some throbbing , but I am ok "  
" Everyone is fighting to unite the city again just as it happened many years ago when Yusei fought the darkness with his friends and again to save our world. "  
" What happened ? "

Martha then tells the story of the Dark Signers and the events of the WRGP and then asks him what will he do now.  
Ryuu looks down " I really do not know now. "

Ryuu's vision had revealed to him what would happen should his powers get out of control , Yusho knew it and taught him how to control that power and use it wisely. But what if he could not he cannot , he can really injure someone and destroy the things he wishes to protect. This doubt weighed heavy on his mind , some things can only be protected when we fight. Yusei risked it all to save him since he conceder Ryuu as a friend. Just as Ryuu calls the Lancers allys and friends , but the battles to come are real and not just a game.

Ryuu leaves his decks and duel disk and walks outside looking over the water at the main part of the city.


	21. Chapter 21

A lone Vanguard of the Lancers is in the synchro dimension watching the last duel between Ryuu and Yusei on the big screen until it ended with Yusei being the victor ..The skies then suddenly fill with gliders and the city then goes into chaos rebels flood the streets shouting revolution , bring down the topps.

The vanguard turns to see the people moving around and even hurting young children who are in the way. He then moves forward taking the hit and shielding the innocents caught in the crossfire between the commons and topps. He then tells the child to run before facing the people rebelling.  
" It is one thing to wish for justice but letting that ignorance hurt the innocent is wrong "

He then stands firm with his duel disk activated.

At that point the rebel responds " Who are you ? The topps had taken everything we got... We just want to get things back to the way they were when 5ds was around. "

" If you truly feel that way then solving things with violence will not bring about resolution , only by showing your strength through your own conviction. In this case through duels there can be justice.  
Come my name is Kugeki Oi Yarimasu. I will be your opponent "

" Lets see you talk that way after you lose "

The rebel leader using a zombie deck fights against the vanguard.  
" Come "  
Kugeki then responds and defeats the person leading the riot in a duel using his Duel dragon 'Void ogre dragon and Black luster soldier - Envoy of the beginning.'

His summoned monster then proceeds to further attack but is stopped by its summoner. " he is not our true enemy do not harm him further "  
It then vanishes returning to the deck as Kugeki looks up at the rest of the rebels " well ? anyone else ? "

The crowd then takes a step back in awe of the skills of the duelist " no that man is our leader "

" Ok , then if you still have the strength to fight , then help the people who got caught up in this mess and leave the ones who are dueling to settle the matter with topps at hand "

The spirit of black luster soldier then talks to Kugeki " is it really alright ?"  
" Yes , our role has not come yet , I can feel it inside me it wants to devour but now is not the time or the place. I am going to do what i can to help these people "

With that said the spirit disappears back into the deck.

The rebel then curses his luck at losing but admits his opponent as a strong duelist then turning back to the screen overhead.  
Kugeki ' s deck began to glow.

" master , he is near "

He turns and see void ogre dragon in spirit form and nods.. yeah i can feel it too.. it feels like he's also fighting.. we should go join him. Void.. i know what you want and you'll get it but we need to stay focus and in control. At that moment we run to the direction where we feel that impulse.  
As he goes deeper into the city the duel spirit Void Ogre dragon talks to him " he feels a bit different though , something is not right , that duel was painful to watch "

Kugeki continues to run through the streets while helping everyone he could. Then thinking back to his duel spirit.  
( Yes , it feel like it was with me and you when we first met. I remember your blood lust and can feel it in myself as well. We are calm on the surface but ounce we are over the edge we do our best not to destroy everything. But with him it was on a different level. as if he was channeling more of his power into the impact of his attacks. That is not his style of dueling. We pushed each other to be at our best every time , so i owe it to him to do my best to help him now. )

Kugeki's instincts leads him to Satellite where he finds the source of it belonging to another duelist Ryuu who had taken part in the last match of the Friendship Cup before the invaders came in.  
Kugeki is then brought to tears when he finds out that Martha is still alive.

" M...m..mother...is that really you?..."

> \- Kugeki first person view -
> 
> the tears.. come and run down my face.. as my hands clench into fists.. trying to retrain myself..as so many.. thoughts come in at once.. i see myself in this house.. then taken away.. into a boat... crying out to my mother.. knocked out ... the next moment in a city i knew nothing about... with people who held my hand.. saying they will protect me.. the next thought.. an explosion as i was taken somewhere.. underground..the last words said to me... i give you these as a gift.. i can see your potential use it well.. a flash of light..and then nothingness... a voice calling out to me... and i see him it was the very first time i met him.. void... he covered me in his shadow as the zero reverse continued to destroy everything.  
>  i'll always be with you because your heart called me to your side..all of this escaped at once.. i go to my knees crying..i.. thought...i... you... "

Martha then picks Kugeki up , to her it just feels it is the right thing to say even though she has no memories of it.  
" I missed you as well but is now stuck in this world , but this time I think you also came here for a different reason. "

Kugeki wipes his tears " yes , I feel like my friend is here , his name is Ryuu Sakaki. I do not know how I can explain this but it feels like my cards are leading me to him. Somehow I can feel his presence. I am happy to had found you alive and well after Zero Reverse destroyed everything "

" Yusei brought him here , where he can rest after that duel "  
" oh , That is great ( Thanks Yusei I owe ya one. ) then turning to the middle aged woman " Can I see him ? "

Martha , speaks of Ryuu acting a bit different then how Yusei first described him.

" I see , I will go talk to him mom "

Kugeki then proceeds to walk further with Martha blocking him " no , not yet , you should give him more time to rest , he is still sleeping. Come help me in the kitchen. We will make sure he and the kids have something to eat when they wake up. "  
" Kids ? ( wait , I have brothers and sisters ? ) "  
" How have you been ? Yusei told me that duel felt like what happened years ago with the crimson dragon , he called it darkness really and what happens to people "

Kugeki agrees and describing it similar to being processed and ounce they are released they will not know what happens after , but based on his experiences was people who dueled and brought monsters to life to wreck chaos on people. The only way to help them is to knock them out or somehow defeat them in a duel.  
He remembers Yusei and his friends saved everyone , rebuild and join the city and satellite as one. But now it is how it was back to where they were or worst.

( Ryuu )  
He thinks to himself and what he saw " I believe I can help him. The only way is through a duel , I am sure of it. I can reach him and pull him out of it. "

" Do what you can , if that card has led you here. Yes he is upstairs "

Kugeki then takes out his card and it is still shimmering. He then walks upstairs with Martha leading the way. She then opens the door to find Ryuu already awake. His deck is glowing and a gold colored aura covered his friend's body.  
" so you are here " speaking in a voice that is not his.  
Kugeki ' s duel spirit then speaks to him " watch out that is not Ryuu , his dragon must have taken over and it is also under the influence of darkness "  
" Then they are both in danger ? "  
" Yes , but this is not the place for this "  
" I agree "

Kugeki then looks back at the shell of his friend " lets take this outside "  
Challenging him to duel.  
he then opens the backdoor and walks out before responding " you lack the conviction to break this despair , you seen what i done to my friends and allies if we fight now i cannot make certain of your safety besides you are on the wrong side. "

" that is what a true duel always was life and death , but in this case i will bring my friend and me back to life " and readies his duel disk , its blade forming a sword like pattern. Ryuu had no intention of holding back and quickly brings out his duel dragon 'stardust spark dragon' and continues to assault him aggressively , using his 3 dragon cards Stardust , red-eyes darkness metal dragon and galaxy-eyes proton dragon.  
Kugeki struggles under the constant aggression but was able to pull off a win by banishing Stardust spark dragon and Galaxy Eyes proton dragon near the end of the duel. Then landing a direct attack with Chaos Sorcerer combined with dimension slice to banish Galaxy eyes photon dragon.

Unable to defend , Ryuu takes the attack and sinks to his knees " oww my head ...what the heck ? "

Kugeki then gos over to his friend " hey there Ryuu , you woke up yet ? "  
" I am ok now , what the hell happened to me ? "  
" the darkness got to you , from your last duel with Yusei , everyone saw you were dueling more aggressively and even worse Ryuu the damage in that battle was real. Luckily he was able to pull off a win and brought you here to recover , but it did not leave you yet processing you to a duel and i won so its lifted now. I found you because of Void ogre dragon. But you could never take it easy on me , jerk "

" I question myself and my powers , that must had what caused that power to take over , they used me. and Yusei also has stardust. "  
" Yeah , wait what ? Yusei has it as well ? Huh that is strange... "  
" yes and he beat be with it "  
" so there is two then ? "

Ryuu then confirms it

" unbelievable i mean i herd of Yusei and what his friends did , but i never thought that must mean the crazy feeling i felt back then from both of you is no coincidence "  
" again this happen by my hand "  
" hey it is not your fault , our dragons give us these abilities , what causes this is a different kind of power "  
" it only happened because i faltered , darkness is a force that can protect as well as be a weapon. "  
" no you are not the only one , when I first met my dragons I felt an urge to destroy but we slowly managed to bond , we can control that impulse. so lets fight together. "

Ryuu is still uncertain if he can still fight after all that has happened. Kugeki then takes out his card " they are calling out to us despite all this. Yes , we may go through pain but we must continue to press forward , fight it and push onward and get a even greater power. "  
" stardust had been a gift from my family and it sort of called out to me. "  
" Yuya is growing a lot more then any of us imagined "  
" I know "  
"I believe your brother has something special inside him too but right now , he needs his big brother supporting him all the way. He is fighting a society over there after all and he needs all the help he can get "  
" stardust called out to you , then there has to be a reason and we may be able to find out more if we join up with Yusei and his friends ounce we meet up with the others , but for now lets get something to eat with my supposed adopted brothers and sisters. "

Ryuu then reveals a bit of his past regarding his powers stating that he had no control over it at the time.  
" There is one way you need to get more used to fighting that impulse , but to overcome that you must overcome the one inside of you. I hurt others as well , that is why i had to leave and you became champion but Akaba Reiji saw me as a component duelist and told me he had an assignment. Then before i knew it he refer to me as a vanguard for the lancers. We are not supposed to be in anyone's way but I cannot just stand by on the side while innocent people suffer. "  
Ryuu's expression becomes more calm and composed " like you i am also one , Reiji knows our ability , but still this is something i must do on my own. This world needs us at this time so lets drive out the invaders "  
" that's right and besides you are the champion of Miami city and not just my rival but my leader too , so leader I cannot allow you to falter because you will make the rest of us look bad "

Ryuu then senses something happening in the main city , out of instinct he walks off and uses his duel disk summoning his stardust spark dragon , manifesting it to reality then riding it.  
Kugeki then runs back into the house and tells everyone that he is going to join his friend then back to Ryuu and repeats his actions summoning Void Ogre Dragon.

Kugeki voices his concern " you still worn out from the last two battles , you sure you don't want to just ride and rest for a bit before we get there "  
" from what i herd from you this war is covering a large area we have to keep the peace , so the lancers can get to Jack and Roger , we are not supposed to get in their way "  
" whats the situation now ? "  
" its a complete war zone , I always wanted to help others because i was saved , now i can do the same for them "

The two vanguards then take to the sky forming red and blue energy streaks behind them as they returned to the main city.

Getting there the two vanguards summon their dragons to hold the line while the tourney was still going. They then look for a D-Wheel to use. Ryuu is still hesitates but Kugeki convinces him to ride again while he joins the other lancers.  
Gozenzaka and Satawari... react ... aren't you..  
the vanguard then turn to them.. and smirk .. they both say at the same time... Kugeki Oi yarimasu !  
Satawari...: what the hell are you even doing here ?!  
" Akaba Reiji planned to have two vanguards to assist the lancers in the coming battle.. ryuu is one of them and i'm the other i suppose you can refer to us as secret weapons.."  
gozenzaka.. i i.. understand so he thought that far ahead...  
satawari... : what ?! so what you're here to steal the spotlight.. from me !? damn it . i won't lose to you.. you... show off! I'll get them all you hear me?

Kugeki puts a finger in his ear.. and looks as if he is uninterested.. " you satawari you're free to take it however you want.. that's not really important.. just know you just are stopping them don't injure anyone... "

satawari... i ..i know that you jerk ! bastard.. I'll show you just how strong I've gotten! go big star attack that monster ! starburst blow...!  
big star destroys two monsters at once...  
gozenzata.. go super heavy samurai sussassnoo! lethal blade cut ! he destroys also two monsters...  
Kugeki point one finger and snaps it .. void ...ogre dragon... return it to nothingness.. endless catastrophe!...  
void attacks and destroys 3 to 4 monsters at once..  
satwari.. is speechless.. but grins and says i won't lose to you.. I take one turn to him and smirks.. that's my line.

On the other side.. the sounds of D/D/D Doom King Armageddon could be heard.. go .. D/D/D Doom King Armageddon .. king's majesty... striking down 5 monsters,  
enjoy chojo strikes down 3 with his synchro ace..  
rejia takes out 2 then 3 with his C/C/C Rock Blaster of Battle.

looking back at the screen from his..laptop.. jean... comments.. is this.. the power of the lancers.. unreal..

meanwhile moon shadow could be seen entering the compound looking for yuzu, alongside sora.. making sure not to make a sound while knocking down guards one after the other by throwing his ninja throwing cards and commanding his monster.. to bonk them on their heads.. while sora uses scissor bear to eat down some control panels.

Ryuu then rushes into the building looking for Yuya and Reiji. Jean soon gets pushed into a corner and states that this is an eternal duel that will keep his Lp at 2000 due to the intrusion penalty,  
Reiji taps his glasses and looks at his opponent calm , composed and serious " is that so ? "  
" look around at where we are at , what if I make your two duel priests work for leo or me , i know one of them has darkness he has failed to keep in check , look at what happened last match. "  
" even so it doesn't matter those two will raise above their own weakness and stand firm in what they believe in , that there is strength that goes beyond any expectations even their own and that goes for me as well , I too believe in them. "  
" such faith in those two but you do not know what it is you are dealing with and neither do I "

Jean still unwilling to admit defeat presses a button on is duel disk to activate a dimensional transporter " I am going to drop this building and everything within 50- blocks of this area into the void between dimensions. "

Just then the two vanguards along with Yuya burst into the room " Reiji " they all shout at the same time.  
He turns to look at the three people " oh you all made it huh ? good I am about to finish things off here "  
when a sudden gust of wind picks up.  
The three then brace themselves against the wind and soon their decks begin to glow and their dragons appear before them " go get out of here , we can keep the warp hole from pulling you three in "

Ryuu then slams the controls with his hand sealing the door from the other side after getting through " are you all ok ? where is Reiji "

The three of then then ponder about their powers ( duel spirits , vanguard , duel priest ? ) then Yuya responds we should join with the others ounce we all meet up again we can figure this out together.  
A voice then speaks out " I trust you guys are finished "  
They then turn to see the owner of the voice and one of them speaks up " Reiji , how did ? "  
" I took the liberty of getting out of the way once things escalated in the commotion and while doing so i also found the control room and was able to gather some data on this flash drive. But the other systems however been completely destroyed "

Yuya looks at Reiji a little annoyed " you jerk , but i expected nothing less from you , let me guess you know what was going to happen so you left it to us right ? "  
" maybe , but we can talk after , Lets go "  
They then agree and go back to where the riots are.

Now that Roger is out of the way one more thing stands in their way Jack must be defeated. Ryuu proposes that Kugeki should be the one who takes him on , in which he begins to protest. His duel spirit then talks to him " they are correct , Yuya's role is not to defeat Jack but to create some sense among the people , he can only be the voice of reason if there is a winner...and that winner must be you , besides Yuya , Ryuu and Reiji are drained from their last battle.

Kugeki then accepts and tells them " next time the role is yours "  
Ryuu maintains his aloof nature " save it for later "  
" you are right something is really off about me , when i see you guys I cannot help but feel fired up but right now I feel like time itself is standing still and its calm. Yuya , Ryuu , Reiji I will remove Jack from his throne and restore order to this society "

He then walks away his eyes looking forward to the field of battle , where the corrupted king awaits. Yuya then comments " you know sometimes I feel like Kugeki has like a different side to him , on the surface he seems like a friendly person but when he duels it is like he is just cold , as if he is readying a sword to cut. "  
" Kugeki is in the pro league like me "  
" eh ?.. seriously ?... there is someone else in the same league as you bro ? No wonder you told him to go fight Jack "  
" he is my partner and rival "

Yuya keeps gazing at him in awe " wow so even aniki has someone like that "  
Reiji taps his glasses and comments " I made them both vanguards for the lancers for the sole purpose of us needing some extra strength should thing gotten out of hand. You can think of him and your brother here our secret weapons "  
" you remember the other pro duelists , well they had fallen in the invasion so Reiji choose us to cover what has been lost to the fusion dimension "  
" Kugeki Oi Yarimasu , he is really that amazing , then what are we waiting for. Lets go help everyone , we will leave it to him. I will believe in him. "

Ryuu then reveals a secret regarding the duel dragons to Yuya before the three of them get on their D-Wheels and get to the stage of the final battle.


	22. Chapter 22

Kugeki approaches the stage... and gazes at jack.." so.. you're jack atlas are you not ? "  
" yes and you will bow before the king "  
" me bow? Sorry your highness but there is only one person that will ever get the better of me and you're not him..I'm only here for one reason.. to restore order to this corrupted society...so your highness I'm simply to erase you from your throne. "

Jack then steps on the throne chair ," i am the only king here and this is the real Jack Atlas not that scum from satellite . and who is this guy you speak of from last I hear he became Jean's lab rat. "

" Is that right...? So aren't you wondering.. what would have happen should Jean have not interfered.. with him.. as for that scum you're referring to..he's the real jack.. you're nothing more but a broken mirror. "  
" Broken mirror ? I hold Scarlight now its spirit is under my full control. "  
" You haven't notice it.. yet.. then...it's spirit is fighting to be released from your influence..once it breaks free.. your ambitions will be shattered "  
" If you can beat me and you are alone "  
" It's not a matter of if, i will defeat you as for me being alone.. you're solely mistaken I'm backed up by the support of my fellow lancers and my own " Kugeki then puts out his hand ...  
" Come on...I kugeki Oi yarimasu will be your opponent false king Jack Atlas... "  
" Very well I make you regret those words "

Jack then meets his opponent on the duel track. The other duelist then walks up to the D-Wheel i found and places a hand on it ... it changes from navy blue and yellow.. to a dark shade of blood red...crimson..looks at it and whispers " I see so this is how we will fight.. partner.. " He then puts on the helmet and revs the D-Wheel to life and meets the false king on the duel track places the deck into the slot it automatically shuffles. Then shoot up the top five cards into the holder. The eyes of the false king and Kugeki meet as both d wheel go to dueling states...  
" Duel Mode.. auto pilot.. standby... "

A impulse wave flashes around the two duelists... " RIDING DUEL ACCELERATION ! "

They then shout in unison." DUEL ! " ...

Both duelists then take off trying to edge off the other for the first turn.

" You will not beat me i am the king here " Jack then speeds up his duel runner.  
" Hmm... king huh... you're be devoured by that fake pride of yours.. " and he also speeds up

They both fight over getting past the first turn and Jack takes the attempt with an opening. The MC also broadcasts the duel to everyone watching stating that these two are neck to neck.  
" Who will take the first turn.. will it be Jack or will it be the... huh ? I never seen that duel runner before since it did not seem to look like any of the D-Wheels the lancers were using before. "

At that point jack turns and take the corner... with Kugeki following just an inch behind... ( " damn he might be a fake but the wheel of fortune is just as a powerful as the original " )

" Now you know how I beat Yuya , " Jack then does the same opening play of synchro summoning red wyvern and setting two set cards then ending his turn.

" The same.. play.. huh... I draw...hmm.. in this situation... I summon Mathmatican.. I also send one monster to the graveyard per it's effect I choose Genex Ally Birdman.. I also set two cards facedown and end my turn "

Jack draws getting red reborn and plays it allowing him to special summon a 'red' monster from his grave so he brings back red resonator and preforms another synchro " I tune my two monsters for a synchro summon come my soul , Red Demons Dragon - Scarlight "

Kugeki looks at it.. and feels as if void is resonating with it from the deck... so this is ... Scarlight...it's a beautiful dragon..silently thinks to myself.. I will free you Scarlight...

Jack then attacks and his opponent takes 1500 damage. Kugeki Lp drops to 2500 and due to mathematician effect he gets to draw one card.

" Turn end " Jack then responds.

" I draw...  
I summon crane crane it's effect special summons the level 3 genex ally birdman I tune my crane crane and my birdman...may these bonds forge the charging warrior.. raise your sword in conquest !... synchro summon ! level 6 gaia knight the force of earth! (2600 / 800 )  
I know you think gaia knight isn't strong enough but just wait you'll see soon enough.. Jack..false king..I set one addition card faced own and end my turn.. "

The D-Wheel of blood red crimson then speeds up. Soon it was almost neck to neck with the wheel of fortune.

2600 ATK cannot beat scarlight he thought as he draws his card and setting it . Jack then turns to look at the other duelist " you can try but you will not win lancer , i am still one step ahead of you "  
Deciding to play a bit dirty and calls a few duel chasers about 4 of them who take a 2000 Lp penalty for interfering and summoning Goyo emperors ( 3300 / 2500 ) in attack mode. " Since Jean is not here I am the master of this city , sector security obeys me"

Jack then ends his turn responding with " so if you want to get Scarlight you must get past them " and speeds up ahead.

Kugeki looks at the security guards. " you all are a nuisance... i draw...i summon a second crane crane...like before i also special summon my birdman i also synchro summon a second gaia knight the force of earth... i play one of my reverse cards...miracle synchro fusion I fuse both my gaia the force of earths... may these bonds erupt into the power that rivals all oppression! synchro fusion! Burst on through! Gaia drake the universal force ! (3500/2800) I am well aware of your emperors effects but such a pity that kind of effect won't be doing anything.. gaia drake cannot be targeted nor destroyed by the effects of effect monsters. "

" Let's see. " thinking to himself four of them... I already normal summoned for this turn... hmm..  
He then sets one card. " I use gaia drake to destroy one of your emperors..."  
The security takes only 200 damage ...  
" Turn end.. come at me you files. "

" We are the kingsglave we will protect the king " allowing Jack to use the effect of Red Daemons Dragon - Scarlight by ending their turn. The dragon then slams a fist into the ground and releases a shockwave that destroys all special summoned monsters and deals 500 damage for each card destroyed.

" hmm...? "  
The flames don't harm gaia drake due to it's own effect... but in addition to that.. Kugeki then attempts to counter with fiendish chain to negate scarlight's effect and prevent him from attacking..looks back at Scarlight... ( " I can't afford to take any more damage to that degree I will deal with it once I get pass these slaves.. " )

Three cards were destroyed dealing 1500 damage to each of the duel chasers and Kugeki but they remain standing but barely Jack then ends his turn

" Huh ? fiendish chain should have negated scarlight.. how did..wait that reverse card.. is Red Vanish. "  
" Yes "  
" Oh I get it he negated my chain my Lp is at 1000.. still now that I am on the edge..i can really feel like the duel just started. "

Kugeki then draws his card , his hand contains four hands and a field with just two reverse cards " I play my one for one spell and i discard my tuning supporter.. then i special summon cyber valley...then i play one of my reverse cards oasis of the dragon soul i bring back my birdman in def.. and i tune it with my valley.  
May the bonds form the piecing sword that strikes for victory.. synchro summon! level 4 ! armory arm.. because i used ally with oasis of dragon soul the trap disappears as the monster left the field next i equip my monster with my armory arm. "

The attack points of the equipped monster rose to 4500. He then targets the security and attack directly knocking out one of them with the remaining 500 Lp due to Scarlight's effect.. He then stares at the other two before ending his turn.

The MC then shouts into the mic " looks like the lancer is in a tight spot , whats this there are 2 other duel runners pulling up behind him "

The two riders then talk to their friend  
" we will fight with you "  
" leave this small fry to us you focus on Jack "

Jack on the other hand looks behind him " you are down to your last 1000 Lp still think you can win "

" Thank you guys " he responds and speeds ahead ... facing Jack and scarlight...  
" not think... i will win... scarlight can't destroy my gaia drake with it's effect so the only way is to overcome the 4500 atk it has so what will you do... false king ? "  
" I still have one trick up my sleeve and all i need is that one card " he forces the spirits to obey his will and draws it getting soul trust playing it on red demons dragon - Scarlight.

Soul fist but yea continue... kugeki: stares at false jack and scarlight... his gaze on the dragon..his dragon seems to be glowing much brighter and the power of gaia drake.. seems to be getting weaker till it's Attack is the same as scarlight's 3000.

Jack will then declare an attack crashing their monsters

He speed through the smoke seeing that both monsters are gone he sacrificed scarlight.. to destroy gaia. His duel spirit void. talks to him Kugeki... he did it for a reason.. something is coming... Kugeki... :yea something ominous.

" Scarlight is expendable , like animal sacrifices , I am the king and always will be. "

Kugeki's eyes .. open in disbelief " so ..after what you said earlier ... about having scarlight as your spirit is a lie... "  
Red energy seems to be channeling through him and the blood red crimson D-Wheel... as his eyes shut... whispering Scarlight.. I'm sorry that you're treated like this. He then push the D-Wheel more as it dashes forward getting closer and closer. Until he was neck and neck with Jack. He then turns to him , staring at him , with determination and anger building up..

" Next turn you be dead "

" My turn ...draw i special summon solar wind jammer since my field has no monsters then i summon junk synchron from my hand... i activate it's effect to special summon a monster of level 2 or below from my grave." I special summon cyber valley... i tune my solar wind jammer with my junk synchron.  
Dragon of emptiness arise from the oblivion awaken , synchro summon , level 8 , void ogre dragon ! ( 3000/ 3000 ) I set the last card in my hand so i have two reverse cards... left I attack... endless catastrophe. "  
Void releases a powerful burst of red energy directly firing at false jack. Jack's Lp falls to 1000 the same as his opponent. Kugeki then ends his turn. He feels void and his connection growing stronger..our aura...burning brighter.. " turn end " He responds out loud.

" You still didn't win this turn "  
" No but i did bring you down your level somewhat... it can go either way.. now.. neither of us can afford to slip otherwise it's over.. besides.. unlike you i live for this edge..." Both D-Wheels continue racing across the track at break neck speed. The eyes of the duelists locked.

Jack will draw for the second copy of what he needed to bring back red dragon archfiend but the spirits fail him  
" darn it , why now " but it did give me another option so he sets a card and ends.

Kegeki remains silent his eyes still gazing.  
I draw and I am ending this battle void ogre dragon... endless catastrophe. " Once again void fires off another burst of red energy

Jack then triggers the effect of reject reborn

Tisk... the battle phrase ends.. and both red dragon scarlight and a tuner monster are revived...looks at the card in my hand and summons it plague spreader zombie...I tune my void ogre dragon with my plague spreader zombie...dragon of dark entities.. .let your reign befall upon this fallen world... synchro summon ! level 10! Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon! ( 4000 / 2000 )

The duelist can feel his heart burning as the energy of the dragon resonate strongly.. but paces himself and remain in control. Looking back at him and scarlight.. turn end  
void : ( you didn't have a choice... )  
kegeki: ( yea... )  
Kegeki will continue to match Jack in speed as he takes his next turn.

The tuner monster is Red Resonator and scarlight with its effects negated , with his draw he gets a dark resonator and sets it. Unable to do more he ends his turn.  
" I draw... on my standby phrase the effect of my .. dragocytos corrupted nethersoul dragon activates.. it cuts your scarlight's Attack in half and fires the attack it lost.. to you... have a taste of Scarlight... soul flare burst ! "

The damage fires and it's a hit... scarlight's own power finishes off the fake Jack. He screams and loses control of the wheel of fortune. The other duelist then speeds up and knock the wheel to the side so it won't crash as it begins to slow down. He then gets off the D-Wheel and walk to the false jack... " I win... false king. "

The winning duelist then looks at him the fallen king. Jack then turns to him and says in an automatic tone...  
" the king... cannot .. lose... the king cannot... lose... now activating self destruction sequence... " He makes a crazy grin... at this moment .. the duelist took at the duel disk and grabs scarlight and then runs back to my D-Wheel.

The countdown then starts 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... The duel bot explodes alongside the wheel of fortune.. The lancer was moments away from the impact. He helds tight on to scarlight and shut his eyes bracing for the impact of the flames to consumed the immediate area.

\- Kugeki first person view -

then i notice nothing is happening.. i can't hear anything either.. as i open my eyes i see myself in a subspace... with my dragons near me.. I'm seeing all of them looking at me but it feels like i'm being lifted somehow... i turn to look behind me and i see red demons dragon scarlight.. growling.. and he speaks...  
thank you... kegeki...  
you have freed me from that imposter... sure he might have been a fake but up until he started to willing destroy his monster.. I was connected to the duelist..  
He slowly releases me ... but now I can go back to my true owner.. I thank you all for what you've done .. I hope we can fight side by side. I smile and say sure thing scarlight you're pretty badass yourself.. i raise my fist to him and he bounces it back..  
I'll be sure to get you back to jack.. scarlight nods and the subspace ends..  
I open my eyes and I am near my D-Wheel with the flames away from where i am on the track.. In my right hand is red demons dragon scarlight.. shining brightly.. the same golden color as the flames. I race back my head to my D-Wheel and relax a bit grateful that we got it back.

The other two D-Wheels pull up to the Lancer. Ryuu seems to had gotten to the point of collapse  
" I knew you can do it partner "  
" I am glad i can call you my equal and Yuya "  
" Hopefully things can get back to the way they were "

" ha ha... you guys made it ... awesome... "  
He then raises his fist to them..." I didn't do it alone though.. my dragons and I together did it and in the end.. scarlight's own power was used against him.. the irony.. of it all.. "  
He looks back at scarlight. I need to get this back to the real Jack Atlas and hopefully I can duel him and see what he's really like when things all blows over. He then gets up slowly.. and holds on to the D-Wheel to maintain balance " geez that duel took a lot out of me.. after all.. "  
He slowly loses his grip and lands back near Ryuu still holding on to the card.  
" ugh... yuya .. ryuu.. i think we should catch ourselves before we take off.. again... "  
" yea.. we should "  
" we need to go back and tell the others what happened.. although now that i think about it what about the M.C... i swear she was calling out the play by play... "


	23. Chapter 23

" They were focused on you "  
" How ya feeling "  
" One battle ends while another will begin our fight is not over the next will be even harder. As for me I been pushed to the limit I would had even hurt everyone involved if not for him here , Yuya saw my last match he was prepared to fight me if you had not shown up. But most of all you beat jack and jean you are the hero this time "

The winning lancer smiles and ruffles his hair. " thanks guys.. and i'm alright i'm just taking a small rest from the duel but we need to get going and bring this city back to order. "  
The others then look to the wreckage " so that was a duel bot "  
" yeah from the looks like it "  
Yuya then looks on " I lost to a dumb bot ?... , still even though we were fighting the sector security to keep them off your back i herd shouting it sounded like that imposter was treating those spirits like animals for slaughter. Either way we should meet up with Reiji and the others we bonded here with , what will be our next move anyways "  
" Yeah... well from what i can gather.. we are going to meet up with team 5ds and I'll hand back the true king jack altas his red demons dragon scarlight back.. once we meet back up with them i think our best bet is to tell the city the truth of what happened and bring this tyranny to its end I will declare that I won and became the new king.. of the city.. even though in all honesty because he was a fake there shouldn't be a title be begin with.. that sort of thing is meaningless.. to me.. all i want is a true challenge and a thirst to test. "

The 3 of them boarded back on their d wheels and speed back to the others. Those other people were stationed back at the duel arena , while the rest of the commons were outside the arena looking at a giant TV screen muttering among themselves in confusion and awe ...  
" whats going on "  
" certainly the rules of the current Friendship Cup was turbo duel and was also an action duel but the effects were greater then normal. "

The MC... Melissa Claire.. then addresses the commons... from the helicopter...  
" EVERYONE! listen up! the duel just to see the future of this city been decided the king Jack Atlas... that we all thought... was... A FAKE ! It was a duel bot..!  
however .. because it was still a duel the record shows... that the winner and our new king of the city is...  
Kugeki Oi Yarimasu ! "

The screen then shows Kugeki.. and everyone pretty much drops what they are doing in shock. At that same moment. Kugeki , Yuya, and Ryuu just arrived outside the duel palace..since Melissa saw them.. she ordered the copter to land while saying... " Now let's go get a few words spoken from our new king. "  
" Hi...! Kugeki... .wow you're even more.. daring.. in person... I.. I mean congratulations on your win ! You are now our new king what do you want to address to your people. "

She raises the mic to Kugeki... he looks back at her... saying t-t-thank you... miss.. Claire with Yuya.. and Ryuu sort of snickering.. at him from the back at his expression alongside all the dragon spirits especially void... Kugeki regains is composure and turns to the camera..

" ATTENTION EVERYONE! I KNOW THAT FOR THE LONGEST TIME... IN THIS CITY.. THAT JEAN WAS CONTROLLING MANY PEOPLE.. THERE HAVE BEEN SO MANY INNOCENTS THAT BE UNLAWFULLY ACCUSED..  
HOWEVER... HE IS NO LONGER.. HERE IN THIS CITY! THE DISCRIMINATION.. AND HATRED BETWEEN THE TOPS AND COMMONS MUST COME TO AN END.. ALL IT LEADS TO IS MORE SELF HATRED.. TO EACH OTHER AND BESIDES THAT.. THERE WERE CHILDREN WHO WERE INVOLVED AND SOME GOTTEN HURT.. WE HAVE ALLOWED OUR OWN IGNORANCE AND PRIDE TO HAVE GOTTEN THE BETTER WITH US.. YOU USED TO BE ONE... BUT AS SEASON CHANGE SO DO PEOPLE .. I BELIEVE YOU CAN BE ONE AND THE SAME AGAIN.. EVEN IF WE DON'T LIKE EACH OTHER AT TIMES, YOU CANNOT DENY THAT YOU ALL NEED EACH OTHER TO SURVIVE AND MOVE FORWARD..  
AS ONE! YES THERE ARE THOSE WHO ARE GUILTY I'M NOT SAYING EVERYONE IS INNOCENT.. HOWEVER... ! THERE NEEDS TO BE PROPER ORDER AND JUSTICE IN THIS SOCIETY AND I DECLARE IT NOW... THE CITY, EVERYONE WILL WORK TOGETHER TO IMPROVE THE CITY AND THE SATELLITE SECTION ONCE AGAIN... WE WILL BE THE BRIDGE THAT CONNECTS TO THE FUTURE ! THROW DOWN THOSE WEAPONS AND USE THAT WILL POWER TO PICK UP THE TOOLS THAT WILL NOT JUST IMPROVE US AS A SOCIETY BUT IMPROVE US PEOPLE AS A WHOLE! I KUGEKI... MAY NOT BE FROM HERE BUT I SPEAK ON BEHALF OF EVERYONE.. INVOLVED IN THIS.. INCIDENT... STAND AS ONE AND WORK TOGETHER ! "

He then hands back the mic to Melissa and wink at her. The MC then speaks " now that was a moving speech , but you all herd the man lets all rejoin this city as it were years ago "

For a moment there is silence then a roar of cheers and applause... enough to be heard 100 miles...that can rival a rock concert.. There is then a slap to the winner's back. He then see Yuya, Ryuu and the rest of the Lancers saying well said..  
Soon a group of 6 people walk forward. Ryuu turns and knows who it is immediately who they are team 5ds.

Yusei speaks up " thank you for that you had done for us , and you done my friend a great deal by defeating that imposter " Ryuu remains silent and looks to his friend and ally , knowing he is the one who beat the robot.

Kugeki is speechless at the sight of them before replying " your welcome team 5ds.. I'm honored to have helped make a difference. " He then walks just a little bit to the side of Yusei and looks face to face with the true Jack Atlas..  
" Hi Jack Atlas... in addition to defeating the imposter.. I was also able to bring you back your spirit.. " He take out the red demons dragon - scarlight.. it glows slightly before he reach out to Jack.. who takes it.. looking back at me.

" This card was stolen from me by Jean then given to that imposter while i was told to remain silent or face getting thrown into the facility for life. Then they pull this war , I will duel you when this is all over , see it as a thank you for now you can keep my title "  
" That's exactly what I wanted I wanna fight the true king jack atlas... "

Everyone then looks on and smiles with Rua... screaming that was so awesome... in the background.  
" oh i don't really need a title but i accept this honorably.. i thank you. "  
" we are your allies "

" Yea... " he then puts his fist in with everyone and they all cheer. A few more helicopters fly on down. Everyone is taken back even Melissa... as 5 individuals come out from them , and a few more included Jager. who also expresses a word of thanks. The court of the city declares that what was said will be official and that it's up to them and the people now to move forward together. That's why they are disbanding the court. Because now it's the people's decision of how they will all move. After giving one more word of thanks they get back on to their helicopters and fly off with Jager giving off his signature laugh..

The lancers and team 5ds decide to the old garage and exchange information... as well as getting things to eat and to rest.. up.

Yusei speaks up always acting as the de facto leader of 5ds " Now that our problems are solved. Tell me about yours , What's happening "  
" okay "

Reiji turns to everyone with his hands on the table folded " recently we learned that the world is split into 4 different dimension each of them having their own summoning method. standard where we lancers, come from.  
synchro dimension where we are now.  
xyz dimension and fusion dimension.  
The people of the fusion dimension have invaded the other dimensions and attacked them... they completely destroyed the city of the xyz dimension and claim it as their own.. in addition to attacking our dimension and as you recently saw your own as. We believe that they are also trying to gather girls who are counterparts of each other.."  
He then takes out a picture of Yuzu..  
" This girl right here.. is one of their targets... we are unsure of what they want out of the girls but we do know that.. they wish to rule all dimensions and are willing to start a war to do it.. "

" We came to this dimension to ask you to fight along side us so we can defeat the fusion duelists of a place called academia .. where they from , many people have suffered because of them.. and many lives were loss in the process of their destructive nature..we did not wish to involve the other dimension into this .. but we cannot fight them alone not to mention we also came here to warn you to be prepare should they attempt to attack here again..so.. will you be our allies and fight with us ? .. "

" Then in that case its best for Yuzu to stay here with us , if she is still here , as for being your allies , your plight is ours as well I done a little research myself till i was forced to remain silent or cast into exile or rather i was forced into sector security i do think Jean was one of them. As for that duel bot it was my program so we too had to atone. Its a pain to just watch people slaughter each other for the purpose of power "

" However someone has already been taken from us his name is Ventus and he looks exactly like one of your lancers. "

" Ventus ?... " every lancer replies..." who does he look like ?... "

" He mostly hang out with Rin and Yugo as far as i know and was their team mate for WRGP till the take over and that friendship cup started all i know. He used stardust dragon like i do and Ryuu the duelist i faced also used it the same monster "

Everyone turns to look at Ryuu who stands up.. and says " since you're mentioning that.. back when the fusion dimension soldiers came and attacked our city.. there was a guy I saw his name was.. Gabriel and he looked like me as well... I have a strong feeling that my brother Yuya, myself and Yuzu are have counter parts of each other.. there is one in every dimension but the question is.. why ? "

" That is a question for all of us , but what is their objective. I will send you to the other dimensions but this will be a battle on 2 fronts the 2 strongest lancers will lead the others so your team must be split , when things are settled here we will join you , i am sorry but this is the only way , you will decide the team members "

" but one of them must remain "

everyone nods in agreement..

the transporter is at sector security we shall meet there in a few days

" hmm... lets see after everything said and done.. Selena is kidnapped, Dennis was from fusion so was sora but he's on our side now..so if all of us is included .. as well as Kugeki... is about 10 lancers and team 5ds is 6 people as well as Sora I meant to say "

When you all are ready we will meet there. Yusei then suggest they spend time to rest and reflect on the past to ready themselves for the trials to come telling them " we will meet several days from now , I believe most of the Neo-Domino is still in shock after what has transpired here , till then you all can do what you like "

The Lancers then all go their separate ways

kegeki... : In that case.. I'm going to help as many of the critzens as possible...  
yuya : after seeing those duels I understand I still have more to learn so please team 5ds show me the ways of synchro summon. (bows) The deckbox belonging to Yuya begins to glow and so did one of Jack Atlas' cards their spirits begin to spur their masters .  
Layra : I... I want to be stronger so I can fight better alongside the lancers.. and.. improve my stamina..for prolonged duels.. so please teach me as well..  
moon shadow... : ... . I will join you as well I did not do so well in terms of dueling for this time.. (well compared to gathering information)  
reiji..: If thats the case I will stay here with yusei and we'll work on gathering more intell plus decrypting the information I got from the security HQ before the explosion. any bit of information regarding what was jean's objective may prove useful later on

Rua : Okay in that case Layra you're with me I'll whip you into shape!  
Ruka : Moon Shadow... you appear to be very effective in terms of your craft.. I'll be honored to help you, your spirit is pure and has on  
yuya,,: ah, Jack: hmmm... the two dragons stare at each other.. their power oppressive but in positive reaction .. as they nod to each other... yuya It seems that my red dragon.. would prefer nothing more than to clash with your scarlight jack...  
jack: Heh I see so that's what red demons dragon scarlight is getting fired up about... okay then yuya I'll show it to you the king's power of Synchro  
aki walks towards.. kegeki...  
kegeki .. I understand why you want to help our people... we all appreciate it .. but after the last duel.. you pushed yourself too much.. you need to build more in terms of your endurance, plus I felt your energy clashing many times with your spirit.. you try your hardest to gain control but it's only for the moment of time. You're trying your best to reasure yourself and your friends.. but don't lie to yourself I can tell you're afraid of letting your own lust for power and victory get the better of you..  
kegeki : gasp... how did ...  
aki : I used to be like you once... I had power.. I lashed out at my own weakness.. I wanted to find myself a place... where I belong.. Then yusei and my friends saved and supported me.. through out thick and thin. You aren't alone.. and you don't have to shelter everything to yourself.. if you want to control it better.. accept the part of yourself and know that you don't have to be ashamed to want to win...make that a true vision on to yourself, that being said.. I'm going to teach you how to control your spirit... and drive. To defeat your own demons in you.  
kegeki.. is silent for a few moment .. watching the crimson haired woman staring back at him.. before replying.. I understand, I won't run from myself.. I'm prepared to do what must be done to walk forward and thank you.  
Aki: Nods let's get going then

Reiji : It seems that your friends' experiences would prove to be quite useful in development of my lancers..  
yusei: yeah everyone has overcome a great deal of trials.. but they never stop growing and wanting to be able to do more, I'm the same in that  
Yusei and Reiji nods to each other in understanding as the rest of team 5ds and the lancers, get ready to train.. and they go back to their research.


	24. Chapter 24

Ryuu is then left alone with Yusei and Reiji as he did not have a place among the other members of 5ds he felt his home was with them but what did Reiji see in him anyways and his connection to the current war and what Yusho sees he wanted to find out and now finds the courage to ask that before if he would ask it will seem like he was a rebel. He still held that thought so he remains silent. Ryuu then went to where the others were he will sit down and help them with decryption on the drive taken from security. Ryuu soon finishes the decryption and slams his fist on the table. " No ! " He calls out loud and then grabs his jacket that was laying on the back of the chair and storms out of the garage. ( " so my entire life is a lie ...? I am an empty shell , Ventus is my heart , Gabriel and Azrael is my mind ? " )

Yusei and Reiji looks up from what they were doing with a start , having not seen this side of the lancer and wonders whats going on and checks the computer where Ryuu was just at. There they discover a secret that was hidden from them. The name on the screen shows his true name Kai Akaba from a project titled Revival Zero and Arc Area Project in which the result is to fuse the four dimensions into one. This Revival Zero is divided into three parts.

' The first one concerns Ray-A by fusing her dimensional counterparts. Yuzu , Serena , Rin , Ruri. The four bracelets worn by the girls are originally cards En Flowers, En Birds, En Winds, and En Moon. Arc-V is the apparatus that can be used to change the bracelets back into their card form. However , to power it the life energy of people will be needed. This can be done by carding people through the use of a duel disk. '

' The second one concerns Kai-A. Kai is a bit different then Rey as he was able to see and communicate to spirits. Unlike Ray who was split , a card ' Ether break ' was used to shatter his heart , mind , and body into four pieces. This is mostly used to contain the energy of the 4 dimensional dragons in each of the worlds as well as a lock for each of them. To be exact only the body will be the key of this lock.

The First one is Ryuu who is the body more so it is only a empty shell that is left behind. He should be recognizable by a dark blue pendent with dragon like wings that wraps around it. His heart is held by Ventus.  
His mind split into two a light side and a dark side their names were Gabriel and Azrael.

The only way someone can tell if this is one of the fragments is perhaps only by the contents of their decks. The spirits in question are FGD ( five god dragon ) a fusion monster , Hieratic ( Xyz ) , and Dragunity ( synchro ).  
However the synchro one should be the hardest to find since normally this is an archetype of a card that uses wing-beast and dragon cards. The only way to be sure is to see if the duelist has the ability to talk to duel spirits namely the ability to use 'Stardust Dragon' or 'Stardust Spark Dragon' This dragon only one should exist because cards containing duel spirits cannot be cloned without imperfections. The heart and mind controls body the one who has the soul or body of Ventus and/or one of his mind fragments should be able to control the body. '

' The third one concerns Z-Arc , a demon duelist that was split by Ray into four people Yuya Sakaki , Yuto , Yugo , and Yuri. He was the cause of zero reverse that resulted in the destruction of the original world. Each of the boys held a dragon that is linked to a summon method of Synchro , Xyz , Fusion , and Pendulum. The four monsters in question are dragons. Odd-eyes ( pendulum ) , Dark rebellion ( Xyz ) , Clear Wing ( synchro ) and Starve Venom ( fusion ). The dragons also seem to call out to each other , however should they ever clash with each other they will leave nothing but ruin in their wake.

Reiji... : This isn't possible... I ... have a brother? and a sister?... (Looks it over again... ) It's true they are my father's children.  
Yusei : But it seems that he's a part of 4 personalities as one person... Kai Akaba... same here for the girl Rey.. Akaba...  
Reiji : this means my father been using his children as a means of some kind of weapon ?...Wait hold on this explains why Ryuu can also use stardust like you.. Yusei.. in addition to his power to control spirits and manifest them to reality..  
Yusei then repeats the text. " cards containing duel spirits cannot be cloned without imperfections.. " he takes out his stardust dragon from his deck and looks at it...

" This means that the same stardust I have is being used by another and just Ryuu alone has spark dragon. " but it feels like two sides of the same coin.. light and darkness.  
reiji : perhaps there's reason based on that.. as well.. the duel dragons and the signer dragons are one and the same maybe they been split in the elements of light and darkness. but the same soul.. the same could be said of these counterparts all different identities , and personalities but originally one being.. (clenches his hand slowly into a fist) ... (Father what kind of monster are you to do this to your children and worst yet.. right now the people who we thought we knew been living a different life when it reality they are just pieces of one being.)

Reiji and Yusei then turn to the third document...

then with one click a series of documents and files are shown on the screen and with just a few moments of glancing.. both reiji and yusei's.. eyes wide with shock...  
Reiji..." No.. this can't be right... "  
" Yuya... is... also... a part of this... " Yusei finishes...

The Z-Arc documents states of the four dimensional dragons main user and the reason why the plan was put into effect in the first place. Z-arc is actually one person who went berserk after his dueling wasn't enough to satisfy his audience. Willing to answer to the cry of the people.. he became one alongside his four dragons into one entity ... a demon known as Supreme King Dragon Zarc.. as the demon he attacked people without mercy and brought almost a complete end to the original dimension which the world once was.

During which time , Professor Leo Akaba's Daughter, Pro Duelist Rey... Confronted the demon and in an effort to defeat him using the cards the professor created ,split the world into four different dimensions... Standard, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz. Along with herself was also split , alongside Zarc... who were reincarnated... into 4 different individuals into each dimension. The counterparts names are for standard, yuya, for fusion yuri, for synchro yuugo, and for xyz Yuto. By no means should any of these boys be allowed to meet another otherwise Z-Arc revival is iniment if Zarc is allowed to revived he will be the demon again and the world will be corrupted and destroyed by his rage upon reading thus far..

Both Reiji and Yusei took a moment to step back and reflect on the details of what been revealed to them..

Reiji... : This is it .. this explains why he's going this far... He wants to revive Rey as a counter measure should Zarc... revive.. and now One of his counter parts is .. here... in other words.. Yuya.. is a demon and doesn't even know it. (That means the boy Yuto that disappeared is also one...) , (alongside Yugo who was recently here as well..) , (this is bad... there are already 3 of them who have met.. before according to Yuya...)

" and who are they and when they meet was that guardian with them "

hmm...  
yusei : I never knew Yugo was this , he is just a kid who wanted to enter the friendship cup and someday duel jack from what I've to think he is a part of a demon.. is .. unsettling. for the guardian part i may have an idea..you mentioned before that the 3 of them met before correct ?  
Reiji : yes we saw it through a video footage...

Then looks closer at the detail... if we exchange the information based on the current duelist's data of this dimension... we can find out who is the guardian of the demon from this dimension, alongside any data that may be useful in pin pointing. Based on their appearance or even similar personas.  
Reiji and Yusei both coming to that conclusion immediately take the information they just revealed and cross referenced the data with the one related to the friendship cup and the upcoming and current duelists before and close to the Jack Atlas' Duel level.

The top names listed from WRGP and friendship cup show to be Ryuu , Ventus , Yuya , Yugo and Kugeki based on recent events and also shows their main monsters as stardust dragon for 2 of them , clear wing , odd eyes and void ogre dragon

yusei : I still not sure how I feel knowing my stardust dragon is essentially copied and used by others but I supposed it's for a reason.  
Reiji : Stardust is very special to you isn't it..  
Yusei : When I used to live in the satellite stardust dragon represents the hopes and dreams of my people.. especially in a place where they wasn't much to live for , it gave hope and shine to walk to a better future.. that you can make something of yourself out of anything.. because nothing in this world is useless and everyone and everything has it's own meaning and hence the reason why I use it in combination with anything because one thing alone will not make the difference.  
reiji : i can respect that.  
yusei : This clear wing synchro dragon must be one of the dimension dragons as well..  
reiji : yes from it's name it represents your dimension yusei..  
yusei : Yugo...and clear wing...Yusei Mind ( Clear Wing... also sounds very familiar is the concept of using the dragon similar to my Clear Mind ? ... )

Another document is seen flashing also decrypt by Ryuu. the one who holds the heart can control the body , that shock chip was a test to put down the resistance in the synchro dimension as i will plan to rule it and eventually turn that into a weapon against fusion . this heart is Ventus , should the shock chip fail , his ace card is stardust dragon , however leo found out about this and ventus was taken to fusion.

Reiji :... So Jean was planning turning the guardian alongside anyone else he could into his army.. with ventus being the leader.. but my father found out and took ventus...  
Yusei : He's also the other stardust dragon user of the one that I own...(clenches his hand slightly..) There was another stardust dragon user here and I never knew...and ventus... is the heart of the original person if jean controlled the heart he pretty much controls the person as whole... finished Reiji.. however leo found out about this and ventus was taken to fusion.

" Isn't the one you know the empty shell that this document spoke of , if this does happen what will happen to him and what will you plan to do with the guardians keep them as lancers or release them to your father .

reiji : I will not hand them to my father.. I believe what my father doing to his children already is inhumane.. to put it this far and turn them into weapons is just.. sickening. as for what happen to ryuu...it.. would be as if he never existed.. as ryuu... the same goes for yuya... and yuzu as well.. as each of their counter parts.

" so you will try to challenge fate to create a miracle , right now he is out there and who knows where he is at , the only one who can possible locate him is Ven , since i cannot see spirits only of us can Ancient fairy dragon "

Reiji : "I believe people should create their own destiny Ancient Fairy Dragon ?.. Then your friend Ruka may be able to locate him ? "

" well only one way to find out " he will then sigh  
" you remind me of myself i also believe in the same , but Ryuu seems pretty upset about this , that duel we had i was pushed to the limit and seeing this reaction he most likely closed himself off to us now that he knows he is your brother in his other life and also the family member of someone you know. I am just saying we may have to fight again "

Reiji: If it comes to that in order to accept it then we have to do what is needed to be done Ryuu right now yes is upset but I believe he may still see himself as his own person , even if he's in confusion and shock , part of him may be curious to know more despite what it's putting him through.. and the fact that he isn't alone in this... He didn't see the Z-Arc file so he does not know that yuya is in the same boat as he is.  
Yusei : How much of a monster is your father... I simply can't accept him treating people's lives like playthings for his own agenda..  
Reiji : Part of me believes that the person I thought I knew never existed and that the only reason I thought I had of my distaste in him was how he treated my mother and me.. but especially my mother.. he ignored her.. and never called her to see how's she's doing or anything. It drove her crazy...

" well had you had any contact with duelists from Xyz dimension got a feeling about this really and i saw shun using something that may help "  
Yusei then makes a point about the duel disks from that dimension may be able to be used to find duel spirits.

Reiji : Yes I did , and yuto does the same... perhaps their dimension's technology works differently in terms of how their society is. You are interested in knowing the origin and specs of the technology aren't you yusei..?  
Yusei smirks.. I am that obvious... yes.

" well i am just thinking , maybe some how that tech can be used to see duel spirits "  
" interesting.. you make a good valid point there yusei..are you also capable of summoning your dragon into reality like ryuu as well ? "  
" no only aki can do that , i am just the team leader who connects the team your best bet is to find aki or luna , unless you have a strong bond to your deck see if you can borrow the duel disk from someone who comes form xyz. "

hmm...I could try to persuade shun for one ...It's better that I know more regarding spirits before I take any form of action. I will speak to luna first it's from my experience that children have stronger forms of imagination than adults and her nature may have drawn her to these duel monster spirits..  
Yusei thoughts (wow he doesn't even know her yet he's already close to grasp the concept of how luna first knew about them... this Reiji Akaba he doesn't miss details , or over looks and thinks several times ahead... as a duelist he's more than capable I'm certain)

" well you seem to have gotten the concept but , it doesn't hurt to be certain if that is what you are afraid of "  
reiji then responds " yes , I like to be informed before I go any further into this. "


	25. Chapter 25

Ryuu thought back at his time with Arc League as a pro duelist , then working with Reiji as a vanguard for his lancers. Believing that Sakaki Yuya was his brother only to learn his real name is Kai Akaba. Getting used by Jean among other things. Now it seems to him that his whole life is or has been a lie , he feels torn now seeing himself as a proxy life to someone else s will. And worst yet he doesn't even have a heart or mind of his own. He also thought about how the lancers will see him if they knew. And worse his younger brother is the demon duelist.

The emotional strain on his mind caused him to question himself weakening his mind to the darkness of his spirit partner the 'stardust spark dragon' a duel dragon. A spirit who shares the same soul as his alter self Ventus and Yusei Fudo a Signer from the Synchro dimension.  
" you must strike down everyone that gets in the way , let the light consume everything to reclaim what you had lost. "

Yusei was with Reiji Akaba when it happened and he is suddenly struck with a intense burning pain in his chest. His signer mark then glows and gives him a vision or memory of its other soul the dragon held and used by Ryuu. When Yusei came back to his senses he wondered what he saw.  
( confusion , hate , pain , rage , ...Darkness ?  
Ryuu had most likely let the darkness take over him , if that is the case then the only way to release him is to defeat him in a duel but since darkness is involved it will most likely be a shadow duel. Furthermore since Yuya is also mentioned there is a chance that they are not related by blood and could had been adopted. Talked about in the history books relating to the ancient shadow games in Egypt and the original king of games along with the pharaoh's tomb. But the way Reiji spoke of it there is a chance that they could be related by blood. If Reiji decides to fight him this can prove trouble for his deck as several cards found in his deck can be used to negate pendulum effects and destroy them. Furthermore those cards also have a chance of being duel spirits. )  
There are too many variables so Yusei spoke up thinking that Reiji believes his brother and sister are gone and Kai the one the journal spoke of is now a separate person and wishes to save him. Meanwhile ryuu while still able to have a form of control will get far away as he could so he doesn't hurt anyone..

" reiji , there is something i must say " he pulls off his glove to reveal his signer mark that is now glowing slightly . In this world there are somethings that are called shadow games and chances are that he had allowed his darkness of take over , if it does take over. the only way to free him will be by dueling and it will most likely be a shadow duel , all damage in there will become real and who is he anyways "

Reiji turns to yusei and looks at the mark... This mark is ?...  
Yusei : This is one of the sixth birth marks of the crimson dragon a mystical entity that chose six duelists to wield it's power through using it's servants.. (takes out stardust and shows him) called signer dragons. Like your duel dragons as you already know these are their other half.. if those duel dragons are cards that use darkness then the signer dragons are cards that use light. Our birthmark resonate to each other and we can feel what the other does feel, including if we are in a dangerous situation like if say I was kidnapped and no one could have find me, the mark will lead the others to where I am based on what they are feeling or if we need the other marks for more power in a life or death duel. What i'm saying reiji is .. if you choose to duel using either a duel dragon or a signer dragon in a serious duel.. it may become a life or death.. duel the loser of the duel... is killed. The only exception is if we use our power to save the losing player if possible.. at times the crimson dragon may intervene too.. depending on what is going on. Reiji hearing all this, keeps calm and tries to keep his surprise to a minimum while hearing out yusei.. .his thoughts speed up.. ( Life and Death duels, If Leo were to Learn about something like this he may even use people who fall into darkness for his own means to kill off others.. )

clenches his fist slightly... " Yusei you said that the only way to help someone who gives in to the darkness is to duel them... then.. I accept that... This already is a war between dimensions. Every one of my lancers and I are prepared to fight for the cause that we believe in regardless of the outcome. " Yusei nods and gets up... Reiji... If you don't mind me saying.. I don't feel it's best if you fight ryuu.. I will do it... my stardust is calling out to its other half and wishes to settle this... in addition to that..ryuu is technically your brother... I don't want to watch you hurt your brother reiji.. Please trust me I will save him. Reiji looks at yusei considering his options.. before saying.. fine then I will entrust ryuu to you, save him if you can yusei if anything else defeat the darkness... I will remain here and gather more intel and relate to you any more findings when you return.

Yusei : yeah leave it to me... yusei looks over his deck quickly and makes some adjustments before putting on his helmet and hops on his D-wheel and speeds off , leaving reiji with his thoughts as he types on the computer, looking over more data.

Yusei follows the trail to locate the other half of stardust finding him at the square where he and aki first meet , alone and somewhat maintains control over the duel dragon " yusei , i dont want to hurt you , stay away . " but his weakened state of mind causes him to let the darkness take over ...stardust spark dragon also causes the other duel dragons to alert their owners that is if they commanded mastery over them

The air feels more thick as yusei walks to ryuu " Ryuu I don't want to hurt you either but unless I duel and defeat you and your stardust , you will only be more consumed by your darkness. yusei and ryuu deck glows at the same time and the spirits of their dragons manifest to their owners.. as their energies slowly clash...yusei pushes and continues to walk..

" I am going to reclaim my heart and mind from fusion , just don't get in my way " while staying on his D-Wheel and takes off when Yusei gets too close  
" better that then to be an empty shell and worse my brother is a demon , if he is lost at least i have something "

yusei is speechless at ryuu revelation... and clenches his fist... and whispers.. " I can't change his mind.. I can relate if it were me I wouldn't want anything to stop me either.. "All I can do is believe If i follow him chances are I may be separated from anyone else before we can come up with a plan but... ! gets on his d-wheel and speeds after him till he's in front of him closing him off.  
"That's far enough Ryuu! If you feel that strongly and determined about it ... then you have to defeat me if you want to get ahead!"  
"Yusei I already told you don't get in my way!"  
Ryuu tries to go ahead and slam yusei's d-wheel to get through but to no avail , yusei intercepts him again and stardust also manifests itself sensing yusei's aim.

"Tisk... there's no going about this.. is there?... Fine but Yusei if I win, you give me your word... that you will not stop me from leaving..  
"Yusei "you have my word that I won't stop you if you win , however if I will, you will return with me to the garage we can figure things out with reiji."  
"Agreed.." Ryuu and Yusei turns to their D-wheels to the side facing the highway.. as they set their duel decks into place and ready their disk in the system.

" i am surprised Reiji did not decide to come after me or if he did he prob will had lost , Lets go then "

The system activates.

Speed World 2 set on...  
Lane... Selection...  
Searching for optimal lane  
Duel lane, Central chosen...  
Authorization...  
A duel is occurring , A duel is occurring , other vehicles please move into the next lane the warning is repeated once more as yusei and ryuu speed into the chosen lane...  
Riding Duel, Acceleration !


	26. Chapter 26

Ryuu draws his five cards with darkness in his mind he plays a different game similar to what had happened in the friendship cup the cards in his hand were . keeper of the shrine , red eyes darkness metal dragon , summoner monk , double summon and prime material dragon . " i summon keeper of the shrine next i banish it to special summon red eyes darkness metal dragon its effect allows me to summon another dragon from my hand or grave come on out prime material dragon "  
" turn end "

yusei draws his sixth cards , in his hand are level warrior, hyper synchron, angel baton, scrap iron scarecrow, one for one and level eater "Because you have a monster on your field and I don't I special summon level warrior from my hand. " When level warrior is special summon this way it becomes a level 4 monster, next i summon my hyper synchron, then I tune my level warrior with my hyper synchron!" "Clustering wishes form a bright shining star become the path it's light shines upon!" "Synchro Summon! Take flight Stardust Dragon!"

Stardust gives off a mighty roar, My hyper synchron effect powers stardust by 800 more points and it's unable to be beaten in battle... atk 3300 (This should make it able to out match his stardust ) go stardust dragon attack his red eyes darkness metal dragon! shooting sonic! stardust lets out a kentic wave of pure energy, shatting red eyes darkness metal dragon into mist... as ryuu's lifepoints are reduced to 3500. I set one card face down turn end.

" draw "  
getting mirror force and he looks at the stardust on the field. grabbing 2 cards and playing it " I summon summoner monk next i use its effect by sending a magic card i can special summon vylon prism. Next i synchro summon descend from the heavens 'stardust spark dragon ' " he will then use vylon prism's effect to equip onto stardust . its aura seems to be controlling Ryuu at the moment " perhaps you should check your math or you did not see what i did last time in the friendship cup " declaring an attack with stardust and it gains 1000 atk .  
" my stardust attacks yours "

ugh withstand it stardust! "stardust raises its wings as it takes damage but protects itself due to hyper synchron's effect and more importantly protecting yusei.."  
"Ugh...!" Yusei feels his mark burning at the presence of stardust spark dragon and ryuu's power both growing stronger. His lp falls to 3800  
yusei (I can feel it because both dragons are here the duel is similar to a shadow game.. the damage I'm feeling is real..)

" why you go so far for me when i am just an empty shell my brother Yuya a demon " and he just ends his turn his last turn used up his hand .  
"I go so far because you're not worthless.. nothing in this life is" yusei draws... "If you're were once pieces of something then that's true but you have your own lives now you don't have to be something you don't want to"  
" now is all i got "

(I took the damage on purpose.. right now I need to reach ryuu to free him even if I have to go through pain to do it ) I will find a way ryuu... here I go

" come at me then , lets see if you can "

i activate the speed spell speed energy ! If my speed counters are 2 or higher.. one monster on my field gains 200 atk for every speed counter i have... I have 2 speed counters so stardust atk increases by 400... atk 3700... go stardust! reverberate! shooting sonic! stardust fires off another blast of pure energy to it's duel dragon counterpart.. as stardust spark dragon folds it's wings.

" stardust cannot be destroyed by its effect "

ryuu takes 200 damage as his lp goes to 3300 and he takes to feel pain... from the attack.. as stardust spark dragon folds it's wings over him to shield him from the blast... ughhhh!... (w-what... is this... pain...?) stardust spark dragon and stardust dragon roars at each other.. as if challenging the other on...  
turn end.. at the end of this turn.. stardust dragon's power goes back down to normal yusei... feels more pain in his arm.. he winces as the looks ahead at ryuu who's also in pain.. (I knew it... our powers are resonating .. but I have to endure it for ryuu's sake) Yusei speeds up a bit more so he's neck and neck with ryuu.

he draws getting foolish burial and plays it " this allows me to send a card from my deck to the grave so i send divine dragon lord frelgrand , I am sure you remember this from last time " and he submits to the will of his duel dragon " attack his stardust "dark power also seems to effect his deck at the same time , but otherwise he is just playing on pure primal instinct like an animal "

stardust dragon once again shields yusei and takes the hit... as yusei lp goes down by another 200... 3600..lp yusei still feels the damage however as he pushes through the blaze

" this will be a slow painful battle if this continues , turn end "

i draw! okay i activate the spell sliver cotrail! It power ups one wind attribute monster by 1000 points till the end of this turn! atk 4400 stardust! shooting sonic! another blast of energy and the dragons circle each other... ryuu will use mirror force to stop the attack this turn , knowing stardusts effect to negate

i use stardust's effect victim sanctuary! stardust is released to negate mirror force and protects itself (since stardust is released it's attack is back to normal i need to find another way..  
i set one card and at the end phrase stardust will revive... come back stardust dragon ! stardust files up and roars mighty at it's counterpart as their energies glow ready to clash again...( 2500 / 2000 )

Ryuu continues to crash with Stardust and Yusei protects it with scrap iron scare crow but even as yusei does so he and stardust can still feel the force of the impact of the attack..i draw!  
this is...I activate the spell sliver wings! i equip this to my stardust now up to twice per turn stardust cannot be destroyed by battle and if it may be destroyed by a card effect i can give up sliver wings next i activate one for one , i discard level eater to special summon one level one monster from my deck! come out tuning supporter ! next i summon steam synchron! i tune my steam synchron with my tuning supporter!  
" may the clustering bonds form a piercing lance become the path it's light shines upon! synchro summon! come on out arms aid! next due to tuning supporter's effect i can draw one card from my deck

then i equip arms aid also to stardust increasing it's atk by 1000.. also if it destroys your monster by battle you take damage equal to your monster's atk points. stardust dragon atk 3500 both dragons now roar more fiercely at each other as they are dead even in power and ability...the air picks up with a heavy wind of the dragon's power, as yusei and ryuu speeds through... ryuu completely has given in to his duel dragon ... allowing the spark dragon to do as he pleases..  
yusei feels the pain of his dragon head birthmark burning even more.. and looks up in horror... realization sets in as he now understands... "stardust spark dragon has taken over ... meaning it's what i must over come to save ryuu... " looking at the last two cards in his hand yusei ends his turn and looks at his set cards... (I need to find a way to beat it by battle and bypass it's effect somehow but all i can do right now is do enough to pull even.)  
turn end

Stardust spark forces Ryuu's hand and he draws getting lyla lightsworn sorceress . " i play call of the haunted this allows me to special summon come red eyes next is its effect , I special summon divine dragon lord frelgrand " pointing to stardust dragon on Yusei's field " this dragon allows me to banish one monster in the grave or your field so i banish your stardust. let the light consume all " he then makes an attack with his 2 dragons leaving the third one in defense ,

stardust...! yusei looks in shock... as stardust disappears it lets out one final roar... and surprisingly enough it reaches.. yusei... (Yusei,... you must... overcome... my other... .half...)..yusei then activates scrap iron scarecrow to block one of the attacks, while using defense draw to deal with the other , reducing battle damage to zero and drawing one card...yusei looks at the 3 cards in his hand.. almost in disbelief knowing stardust is gone..disappeared in a sparkles of stars...

" Turn end " ryuu responds  
( the light is weak , how can it save you when now you are at my mercy ) - it then says

yusei draws... now at 4 cards.. and considering his options.. he looks at stardust spark dragon...  
(even if stardust is gone it still lives within me.. stardust gave me hope and i won't toss it aside for anything... )

( this looks exactly how it looks in the friendship cup when we last fraught , though ryuu called out to me to shield his pain that time so i did )

(you are the reason ryuu's dueling at that time was brutal..)  
but even so .. i found a way... i won't lose stardust to you... your other half will defeat ryuu and free you as well !  
I activate the spell card synchro return ! I target one synchro monster that's been banished and special summon it ! Return to me... and take flight once more...!  
a particles of stars gather up... Stardust Dragon! those stars merge to reform stardust dragon who roars proudly and stares down it's other half...(I won't rest until you see reason!..) stardust roars at spark dragon yusei thinks he's dreaming but he's actually hearing stardust roars as words...(I can... hear stardust...'s voice? .. this is stardust's spirit...!)

(yes yusei... we finally are connected both as one... now... this duel with the energy been giving off has transcended past your mortal way into a more spiritual battle..)  
(so i can converse with you like this just as ryuu been doing with my other half...)  
(stardust even though i revived you... how can we beat your other half.. not to mention he's got his divine dragon..)  
(yusei.. we fought together many times over.. I will tell you what you always tell yourself... trust your deck... and believe in our bond.. we can over come anything..! )  
yusei nods.. right!  
he points a finger at stardust spark dragon... I will overcome you no matter what but first i activate the spell angel baton! I draw two cards and keep one in my hand and discard the other one , he looks at the cards he drew..

he sees fallen synchro.. and quickdraw synchron and right away a plan comes into mind...he discards quickdraw synchron..and adds fallen synchro and speeds up his d-wheel to gain more momentum... with stardust dragon flying right above him (yusei... it's time to combine our power with our comrades) yusei nods.. i activate fallen synchro! i select one synchro monster in my extra deck then banish the appropriate materials and synchro summon it however at the end of the turn.. it's banished. i tune my quickdraw synchron with my level eater and my tuning supporter! the clustering stars will become a sliver arrow that splits the air ! become the path it's light shines upon !

synchro summon! show yourself junk archer! i use junk archer's effect once per turn i can banish one of my opponent's monsters till the end pharse ! i target your stardust spark dragon! dimension arrow ! junk archer fires its arrow at stardust spark dragon to banish it spark dragon looks on at yusei... (damn you.. but i will be.. back soon enough...)

I activate the spell.. power baton! I send one monster to my grave to have another monster gain its' atk till the end of this turn however because of this .. i can't draw during my next turn.

i send doppelwarrior so it's 800 atk is added to stardust till the end phrase...stardust attack is at 4000...  
I'll keep it going i need stardust and yusei to overcome spark dragon completely..i'll just try to hold it out i activate the last card in my hand

okay i play battle waltz! it special summons a token with the same atk and def as my current stardust dragon, however my token cannot damage you.. with my token i destroy red eyes darkness metal! then with stardust dragon i attack your felgrand! shooting sonic! felgrand is consumed by the blaze.. and ryuu's Lp falls to 2800...  
turn end..  
as yusei ends his turn stardust dragon power downs to 2500 as well as the battle waltz token also going to copy the attack as it too becomes 2500 the moment they do however stardust spark dragon files up in a spiral of stars and spreads it's wings as it roars at it's signer dragon counter part...  
(did you enjoy that?... I hope you did because it;s my turn to deal with you...)  
(.. I gave a lot to get an even playing field but even so... i have no hand... i can't draw next turn... all i can do is just hold on)

stardust (yes but you also managed to control the shifts of power let's keep going yusei.. we have to endure this to the end)... (yeah...stardust..) yusei shifts his d-wheel and pushes forward with the wind

ryuu had no hand either discarding his monster card 'Lyla Lightsworn sorceress' so Stardust Spark Dragon could not destroy a set card on Yusei's field that he needed to keep the duel at bay. Making the only card on the field is stardust spark and prime material dragon ... since Yusei is fighting darkness his signer mark glows and alerts the other signers as well of the struggle with its dark half.

his draw gets lightpulsar dragon he then banishes red eyes and divine dragon frelgrand to special summon it ." Stardust attacks stardust "

i activate my face down scrap iron scare crow i negate your attack ughhhhh. Yusei still feels the force of the dragons as they clash though..both dragons circle each other and stand their ground...

" attack the token with lightpulsar dragon " it also at 2500

both lightpulse and the token are destroyed as they charge at each other

( What will you do now ? )  
( he's got a point... but I won't give up...) I can't draw so... turn end...

Ryuu's next draw gets him escape from different dimension and he sets it , while stardust spark crashes with Yusei's .

scrap iron scare crow! the attack is negated and the card resets itself

yusei puts his hand to his deck and stardust feels his determination... they both... trust each other and draw...  
(my cards heed my voice...) I draw! i set one card facedown and end my turn ...

his draw gets galaxy eyes proton dragon " reverse card open trap escape from the dark dimension , this card brings back red eyes darkness metal dragon and its effect allows me to special summon galaxy eyes proton dragon "

i activate my facedown now that you're declaring an attack! buster mode! transform stardust!  
let's go stardust!  
stardust files up and transforms to stardust/bustermode ( 3000 / 2500 )

Ryuu will again attack with his three monsters taking damage after the first attack. With stardust protecting itself.

yusei and stardust buster hangs on after the first attack... yusei senses that stardust spark dragon is lost in it's rage as to why it couldn't stop it's own attack...stardust... (how sad... it's lost to it's own anger...)  
spark dragon (don't get full of yourself... other me...)

its emotions are one with its master it can also feel its master's pain and anger also effecting it . commanding its second attack with galaxy eyes. " during battle i can target this card to banish your monster

In that case I use my stardust assault mode effect! By releasing him I can negate your monster's effect and destory it! go stardust assault mode... victim sanctuary! stardust assault mode... disappears in a sprinkles of stars...taking galaxy eyes photon dragon with it ..

" you are open to red eyes "

i activate scrap iron scare crow! i negate the attack and the trap resets itself...

" turn end "

yusei breathes a sigh of relief... and looks up as stardust assault mode re summons itself due to using it's effect..yusei draw from his deck... his eyes closed... as he thinks with stardust that they need to end this pain... and conflict...yusei opens his eyes... and turns to stardust spark dragon... we will get through to the both of you.. and free you both! I activate final attack! I double my stardust dragon's assault mode attack... atk 6000... attack stardust spark dragon! ... shoooting sonnnnnnnnnnnnicccccccccccccc!  
(stardust... : wake up my other half! ) he fires off one powerful burst of energy directly at stardust spark dragon... the dragon rises it's wings to the attack...and fires back... but is soon overwhelmed.. by the attack...  
Ryuu's Lp reaches zero... bringing the duel to an end...and causing his D-wheel to slow down...

stardust spark dragon however... is still there as it's manifested too strongly thanks to ryuu losing his will power... and proceeds to spread it's darkness...the battle drains every bit of his strength and not to say real damage was caused to the surrounding area .

then yusei's mark burns brightly... and the crimson dragon's power intercepts by lending it's own to stardust dragon who appears from yusei's deck... and wraps it's wings tightly surrounding it's other half...the powers of light and darkness.. swirl... not giving an inch.. till stardust absorbs it... feeling it's pain it's sorrow .. with spark dragon looking back at it... in shock...  
(stardust... my ... other... half... you ...are... no...longer... alone and ...bounded... you ...are... free...)  
(stardust spark dragon...: why,,,, why would you... ...)  
stardust... (because we were always one and the same... even if ..we are from two opposites sides... we aren't so.. different after alll...)  
stardust dragon then fadess but turns to yusei reassuring him that all is well and good as him..,,alongside spark dragon disappear back into their owners deck after finally understanding and acknowledging each other.. as spark dragon disappears.. it also turns to yusei and then to ryuu saying it's sorry ..and uses the power it has... to restore the surroundings before... turning to yusei.. saying...

(it's up to ryuu to use me to the fullest now... I won't be able to be a symbol of hope like my other half or .. perform a miracle like you just saw... unless he does so... but .. thank you.. fudo yusei and my other half.. for what you both done... I'll do my best with ryuu from now on as well..)  
ryuu is found passed out after the duel  
yusei takes out his deck from the d-wheel and thanks stardust before contacting the other signer's to alert them to what took place.


	27. Chapter 27

After contacting the other signers , Yusei takes ryuu up and places him on the seat of his D-wheel , he then detaches the cable cord unit from the D-wheel and hooks it to Ryuu's. The engine slowly roars back to life upon making the connection. After which Yusei straps Ryuu properly on the chair and pulls the duel disk hostler downwards so it's facing Ryuu to prevent him from falling off.. Yusei climbs on Ryuu's D-wheel and uses it to guide it, his own D-wheel and Ryuu back to the garage safely.

The other signers seemed a bit in a state of shock thinking ( someone from stranded can do such a thing )

" Yusei "  
Aki walks up to him as he enters the room voicing her concerns while , Jack was remarking in a bit of a arrogant tone regarding the crazy stunts Yusei often pulls to help people " you could had gotten your self killed. Next time at least let one of us know what you are about to do. So what happen this time your dragon friend gone insane ?  
Still its a good thing you got out of that safely , more importantly hows he doing ? "

The recent battles play out in his mind as Ryuu sleeps. Watching his own actions in third person. During battle a gold colored aura covered his body.

The final turn...

Yusei was left with 400 Lp and generated the card he needed to win " Magic Card activate - 'Gathering Wishes' , this card allows me to banish a tuner and non tuner from my hand to synchro summon a synchro monster that equals the level of the banished cards. and equip it with this card. The synchro monster is banished in the end phase. 'Gathering wishes' also has a second effect the equipped card gains the attack of all face-up dragon-type monsters on the field including itself.

" Be reborn Stardust Dragon...! "

Stardust dragon appears with a roar behind Yusei as he activates the second effect of his spell card several balls of light shot out from Ryuu's dragons and then enters Stardust dragon as its Attack rose from 2500 - 5000 - 7800 ... stopping at 15600. Yusei speeds up riding behind the opponents D-Wheel wanting him to as if feel his emotions.

" I will make sure you can feel my emotions if my words fall to deaf ears , Come back to your senses RYUU ! "  
" Stardust Dragon attacks Stardust Spark Dragon ...Shooting Sonic ! "  
Stardust lets out a powerful stream of energy that engulfs Ryuu's dragon wiping him out in one hit and destroys his D-Wheel. Ryuu is then thrown to the ground by the impact.

The final turn...

Kugeki banishes 'Solar wind Jammer and Ally of justice birdman' to special summon Chaos Sorcerer  
and then playing a trap card dimensional slice to banish galaxy eyes proton dragon. He then attacks Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon with Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons before finishing with a direct attack with Chaos Sorcerer.

The final turn...

yusei draw from his deck...  
His eyes closed as he thinks with stardust that they need to end this pain and conflict. He then opens his eyes and turns to stardust spark dragon. We will get through to the both of you and free you both !  
" I activate final attack ! I double my stardust dragon's assault mode attack atk 6000... attack stardust spark dragon! ... shoooting sonnnnnnnnnnnnicccccccccccccc! "  
(stardust : wake up my other half ! ) he fires off one powerful burst of energy directly at stardust spark dragon. the dragon rises it's wings to the attack...and fires back... but is soon overwhelmed by the attack , bringing that duel to a close.

Ryuu wakes up with a start " Yusei , Kugeki No ! , stop "  
he says out loud " where am i ? "  
before looking down clenching a fist ( I had done it again , that feeling pain , rage , darkness... it caused me to let the darkness take over forcing me to turn against and fight my friends , the lancers. )

(I don't know what's wrong with me... It's like my emotions have caused me to lose control )  
wait... looks around...  
"Isn't this where the garage is?" Ryuu then shakes his head , yeah i'm back here which means. He then turns to the side and sees his d-wheel near yusei's and his deck on top of a table (Yusei must have brought me back... I did tell him to stay out of my way but since he won.. I have to hold up true to my end )

Ryuu hears some people talking in the next room , when one of the signers walk in " oh you are awake , feel ok ? " to which the lancer recognize as leo

uh... yeah I'm just a bit dizzy... Ryuu shakes his head some more as he comes to...  
" how long was I out ? "

" well you were out for the rest of the day since that battle feeling a bit dizzy or hot ? , i don't know much about darkness luna does besides Yusei never left apparent a high fever after the duel.  
She can sense things that may happen what happened in the friendship cup is just the beginning "

Ryuu looks up and nods slightly before getting up " speaking of which where is yusei ? "

" um you really should not get up , Yusei is just outside with the others deciding on what to do , if this dimension does become a battle ground again stay out of it let us fight for you for the time being.  
he knows you still weak from it , its it because of stardust dragon ? "

" ah... yeah something came over me..and I just blacked out. I don't want to sit on the sidelines... it's my fight... I... will ... fight... "  
Ryuu then slowly falls back into the couch.. and passes out.

" crap " leo goes back to inform the others and thinks to himself ( " He forces himself too hard. " ) Leo now back with the others speaks of Ryuu's condition and they decide how they must fight.

" ryuu is in no condition to fight , that means me and Kugeki will lead this fight for the lancers. Brother why must this happen "  
Yuya is still somewhat fear using the duel dragon but feels that in order to win he must use it. Luna then senses the the spirit of Stardust dragon again trapped in darkness.  
" Guys i sense Stardust dragon nearby ...but it feels different "

"How so... Luna?" mmmmm... " Well lua I think it's more aggressive and it's feels like it's in pain."

Ryuu's deck begins to glow

"In pain...? eh?! What's that light ? "

Stardust appears before the others " my spirit is one with Yusei and Ryuu... my alter self , the guardian is here planning another raid in this world "

All the signers turn to stardust and listen on

" Stardust how to set him free ? " Yusei asks  
" The only way is to beat that guardian. I can only see what happened or is happening in this world , it seems like the guardian is being controlled by another world and is after me. I believe one of the lancers will know more "

Reiji speaks up after hearing it from one of the signers " the guardian of this world you should already know him , the one who carries the same stardust dragon as you , yusei "  
stardust spark dragon then responds to that ( yes , one must use darkness to fight darkness. If this fails the guardian will be destroyed , i believe they are after my master )

In another part of the city Ventus commands a army of blue forces telling them to spread out and find stardust dragon.


	28. Chapter 28

" yes sir "  
and they march and branch off with ventus feeling the throbbing of his dragon's heart ringing through the recesses of his mind

Ventus being a native of synchro also uses a D-Wheel " heh " he thought this place can not hide my alter self he knows he is here as well he uses his stardust dragon to track his counterpart .small groups infiltrate the city attacking anyone they come across with fusion monsters and interrogate others regarding stardust dragon. The people of the city say they did not know anything and states one of the owners is Yusei Fudo. Ventus tracks the owner of the other stardust dragon and finds it at a old garage used by team 5ds.

Stardust Spark dragon at this point alerts the signers and lancers ( they are after my master one of you must remain here while the rest of you intercept them )

jack : This is bit out of character for me but I rather stay I don't know why but stardust spark dragon .. I feel like my very pride won't stand for it if you don't have the best of dragons to defend. Red Dragon ScarLight spiritually appears to stardust spark dragon and nods it's head and roars approvingly.

Scarlight , red demons dragon , you are sure

the dragon roars agreeing to the situation , with the other signer dragons appearing also and nods in approval

alright , you all know what to do .

the other signers all nod and they come together to put their hands as one and raise it up with a cheer and battle cry as they hop on their D-Wheels and speed off to battle, with jack keeping an eye on ryuu at the garage.

Yuya looks over to jack " do you wish to join them as well " Someone then appears outside the garage . " so this is where they are hiding stardust " that rider then walks inside " stardust spark dragon and its master hand him over "  
for ryuu even though he is out he can still see what is going on through the eyes of his dragon .

jack turns to the intruder and should i refuse?

" then i will use force " He , is ventus apparently under the control of Leo aka. the professor in the fusion dimension. " we can do this the easy way or the hard way " ...while Yuya remarks that the duelist looks like his brother ( could he be ) while the rest of the blue forces continue to assault the city to draw out the defending army.

" You will use force.. will you ?.. Very well yuya.. stand clear.. "readies his duel disk.. you want to acquire that dragon yes? You'll personally have to go through me.. Jack Atlas..! " Duel disk activates and he slides his deck in it's slot.

ventus then slides another card into his duel disk " very well jack so you know I do can see duel spirits , lets take this outside and if i win stardust comes with me "while Yuya looks on " no , i don't think you can fight him alone "my duel dragon is trying to say something ... there must be something about that card he just put in "

Yuya... as a duelist you should face any given challenge and let it be one on one to show a sense of honor and It doesn't matter what card he just put in I won't over look anything just sit back and (I say that but I have an ominous feeling... in my gut..)

" alright then i will leave this to you but be careful " while ven who is standing on the other side " shall we then "

got it hmm I'll put you back on the pavement where you belong...  
duel !

" I let you go first "

I summon double protector in defense mode def 1600, I also set two cards and end my turn.

he draws hmmm , while in his hand were red eyes wyvern , red eyes darkness metal dragon , dragunity aklys and dux the last card being sin stardust dragon . " I play dragon ravine . next by sending stardust dragon from the extra deck to the grave i can special summon this one from my hand . come sin stardust dragon . then i normal summon dragunity aklys and its effect allows me to special summon another dragunity monster from my hand . I special summon dragunity dux and equip it with aklys "  
" sin stardust attack "

At that same moment jack looked at sin stardust and noticed something.. .(this dragon sin stardust... could it be a card of darkness?.. it's giving off a strange aura)  
Because you are attacking me I also activate this reverse card star gate.. any time you attack me with a monster I can add one gate counter to this card..and when i give up this card on my turn I can special summon one monster in my hand that's the same level as the gate counters. So how about it will you attack me again?

" you are open to a direct attack go dragunity dux "

heh as If I'm unaware of the kinda of tricks you will pull off... ugh!...

" turn end "

(It's a little bit of damage but I have myself set up) My turn draw!

" we will see "

at this moment I use stargate's effect and release it to special summon a level 1 monster from my hand , dark spocker!, next I also summon this monster...Dark Bug ! level 1..then i play this next reverse card , boosted resurrection! It revives my double protector and increases it's level by 1 double protector defense 1600 level 5..next i tune my 3 monsters together!

The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Explode Wing Dragon!" atk 2400  
due to dark spocter I also draw one card from my deck

I attack your dragunity dux , king's storm ! an explosive fire ball of energy shoots out

" the effect of dragunity aklys activates when this card is sent from the field to the grave i can destroy one card on the field so i will destroy your dragon "  
while he braces the impact

Before that you have to take my dragon's effect first you take damage equal to the attack of your monster since my monster's atk however you don't take the battle damage now our lp is equal  
Lp 2100  
Lp 2100  
ugh i lost my dragon however i left that burn for you  
yuya : yeah but you're wide open though..  
jack : yuya a king always moves ahead just watch me i set two reverse cards and end my turn

" I draw " getting dragunity phalanx , " I use the effect of my field spell ounce per turn i can discard a card to add one card from my deck to my hand i add another dragunity dux and summon it next its effect allows me to equip a dragunity from the grave so i just equip phalanx . next is phalanx effect when this card is equipped i can special summon it . I tune my 2 monsters dragon and knight of wind combine into one , synchro summon Lv 6 dragunity knight gae blug "  
ventus then declares an attack using the new monster using its effect to banish dux to add its atk to it

I activate my facedown! reject reborn your attack is cancelled and your battle phrase ends, in addition to that i also special summon a synchro dragon and a tuner monster..

" I end " and his monster resets to 2000 atk

jewel red deamon dragon talks to Yuya , that is not a duel dragon it is being controlled It is not darkness it is stardust dragon )

what?

seems like it became a pawn of the war you must destroy it and bring out the real one )

i see...i tune my explore wing dragon with dark spocter The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight!

next i use scarlight's effect I destroy all special summoned monsters with attack equal to or less than it ... and you take 500 points of damage for each one... absolute power flame ! red demons dragon scarlight.. raises it's right hand and smashes the ground... letting out a whirlwind of wildfire... at the monsters...

he speaks in a rather cold tone " sin stardust effect activate by releaseing this card I can negate the destruction of monsters "

what?

" and destroy the card "

no you don't i discard my red guardna from my hand to prevent my monster from being destoryed by a card effect.. however yes.. his effect won't go through..

but that leave my other monster

yeah...i attack your other monster... crimson hell flame!

" during battle I banish dux to add its attack points to it giving it 1500 atk

wha... tisk..

" i had 2 in my grave "

500 lp...  
lp 1600..  
i... set one card facedown turn over... zero cards in hand , only two reverse card on field..

" draw " Looking at the 3 cards in his hand " I summon red eyes wyvern and banish it to special summon red eyes darkness metal dragon , Red eyes direct attack "  
Ventus also special summons Sin Stardust Dragon through Red-Eyes darkness metal dragon 's effect.

( Yuya ... )ryuu thought and was shaken awake the gets himself to the doorway to watch ...

I activate my reverse card... king's resonance !  
by banishing one monster and one non tuner monster i can synchro summon using the two monsters banished as materials...  
"ruler heart beats now files through here! Take great witness at it;s creation shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul Red Demons Dragon! ( 3000 / 2500 )  
Red demon dragon : roarrrrrrrrsss it's wings spread mightily at it's opponent  
(I'll admit it .. he's alot stronger than i gave him credit for... I'll need to use even more power.. to get my footing )

ryuu shouts from the doorway using the wall as support " Jack that man is the guardian , his stardust is the same as yusei , it is not darkness it is being controlled by fusion , you have to release his stardust "

what?...  
Jack looks at the man in question then at the sin stardust..the same as yusei's,, huh...  
then I'll force it out of him , come on whoever you are I'll show you the power of the king.

Ventus then looks at the other guardian then back at jack ... " good come but you are about to lose , you can never release stardust "

" its your move if you cant end it this turn stardust spark dragon and the other guardian is mine "

no... I won't let you .. .have your way i won't ! won't! jack arm feels like it's burning ... hot.. but he grips his hand in a fist.. and draws! enduring all the pain getting red nova and summons it. he then uses the 3 cards for a double tuning! The King and the Devil, here and now shall become as one. Savage soul! Lift up the very cries of Creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Scar-Red Nova Dragon! Scar Red Nova Dragon roars and appears from the pillar of flame seeking to honor it's master's pride...atk 3500 dark scar red nova dragon's atk increases by 500 for every tuner monster in my grave

i have two so scar red atk is 4500 finally i activate this card giant growth!(megamorph) because my life points are lower than yours scar red's power doubles..3500 x 2 , 7000 plus the power boost 8000 atk!  
go scar red nova dragon! wipe out that abomination from my sight.. BURNNNNNNNNNNNNNINGGGGGGGGGGGG SOUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ! scar red nova dragon folds it's wings and spins around and fires itself like a speeding comet... to the oppressing dragon...it's flames giving more raging power in it's attack as it crashes into the dragon and speeds through it ... burning it into cinders... entirely... as ventus lp hits zero... his eyes wide with shock and disbelief..as is yuya and ryuu who are equally shocked but also in awe..jack raises right hand up and points his index finger high... "THERE'S ONLY ONE KING AND THAT'S ME!"

he puts his hand down and looks at his defeated opponent..bye

Ventus falls to his knees " what ? where am i , why am i wearing this ? "

looks at ventus.. what.. you don't remember anything ?...

" no "

jack doesn't believe it ..at first but the look on his face says otherwise...i don't believe this... but he's telling the truth..

" it just felt like waking up from a nightmare " he then looks around " where is rin and Yugo "

they.. aren't here... rin been kidnapped and yugo's disappeared somewhere...we were hoping you could tell us what were you doing here but apparently someone been messing with your mind..

" kidnapped , darn it " slamming a fist on the ground

yuya adds on we know where she is though..she's at a place called academia..eventually we will go there and rescue her and not just her but all the other girls that been captured as ryuu.. walks up to yuya and whispers.. you said too much yuya..I still feel even if he doesn't know anything its; too soon to trust him with that kind of information..

he sighs " so it appears so all i remember was waking up at fusion dimension then next thing i know leo giving me a card and told me to return here , then the instant i came back it was as if i was being controlled and i cannot stop myself "he then takes out his deck and thumbs through it ... " ? what its gone , they will pay for this "

what's gone? ryuu looks at him.. and decides to still be firm but is willing to listen (he is a part of me after all... he just doesn't know it yet.. does he...)

" that card fusion used to control me , thanks to you all i am released "

oh...well it looked like a different more.. sinister version of .. stardust.. dragon..I destroyed it

" stardust dragon ? what was it ?

huh? ryuu looks at him... you don't know? it was called sin stardust dragon it had all this armor around it and stuff...

" why will i know about it the instant i touched that card it just took control of me like a parasite "

I'm sorry I thought because It looks like stardust dragon you must have had a connection to it...

" stardust dragon is my partner , that card just forced me to submit to them and erased my memories "

tisk... I would call them monsters but i rather not disrespect the cards we wield as our partners. They are more like mad scientists...damn them..  
ryuu hand clenches into a fist..  
yuya.. : wait stardust dragon is your partner?.. that's impossible there's only one stardust dragon and it belongs to a friend of this guy here...  
Jack is still silent... then .. if what we confirm is true then..stardust is split into different sides..of the same cloth..would you mind showing us your stardust dragon..?

he takes the card out from his extra deck " this card is what allowed them to control me "

they all look at it ...wait.. you were controlled by stardust dragon? But isn't it your partner ?

" it is but , how must i say this part of me longs for a fragment that was lost , my card also controls light "  
" is there another stardust dragon here ? but i know if i have that fragment i will never be the same again and i have my own life now. It just feels i am missing something like a empty void in my heart and sorry i attacked you all "

Ryuu - I understand  
yuya - me too  
jack : It's quite fine and yes there is that card is used by a friend of mine. If you take some time to recover here for a while you will meet him soon enough..  
ryuu (So he's not completely known to the truth but he is .. aware of it... huh that's really interesting..)  
yuya still putting all this situation on the back burner. He then turns to jack " jack... you really shown me what you meant about respecting and having pride for yourself and your opponent... that duel was just awesome !  
jack smirks : I'm glad you understand that yuya, don't get me wrong it's not like i didn't appreciate anyone offering to help or to fight beside me, but if I know it's a duel that's mine then I will fight for what I believe in. The most help I could ask for is just the support of my friends to just be there.

a duel is a clash of souls... that erupts into one big bang after searching for endless possibilities to decide the outcome... he smiles and looks up at the sky the others should be doing just as well.

" stardust does not effect me that much so i am ok i am just glad i am away from those people who are controlling me against my will i can talk to duel spirits though "

ryuu looks at him...and walks up (I will trust him for now... ) hi I'm ryuu and extends his hand

" I am ventus but call me ven , you can trust me " as he accepts  
" you feel ok ryuu , you seem a bit hot "


	29. Chapter 29

ryuu... looks at him... and sees the similarity.. (yep hes got the same face...) yeah... i am actually I'm still catching myself from a duel I was in earlier.. I only got up when i heard the sound of monsters clashing..  
yuya walks up and puts his hand in , hi i'm yuya sakaki ryuu's brother.  
jack adds his hand in as well, i'm jack atlas nice to meet you ven.

" did something happen " he then turns to Yuya " you don't seem to be from around here did you come from another country "

"yeah... I'm from another dimension actually called standard dimension"

" really there is something i must tell you he looks like me but he cares nothing for his opponents , still i think its best if we get him far away from fusion , leo is using him as a weapon , still i never herd dueling will cause a raise in body temp "

Yeah it's really weird I'm going back to rest for a bit...another person that looks like you...wow that's kinda like what i'm dealing with.. i got my own look alike ... in these dimensions. Yuya repiles  
Ventus turns to look at yuya with interest... it's funny you should say that you resemble... yugo..

" I am going back to fusion , to see if i can get that guy out of there , I don't want to see him being used , he can see card spirits like me and there is also rumors of another You show there "

jack : hold on , even if u go back you're one person. They could capture you again and use you. Stay here with us and meet the others and we can plan our attack besides you said you're looking for the other stardust dragon as well.

" did i say such a thing "  
" yea u asked if there is another stardust dragon "  
" regardless i will rather die trying then not at all , one person has a better chance at stealth then a group raid. If only i can get to the that person i can pull him out. Why do i feel like you want me to join you all , who is the leader here "

that's the person who wields the other stardust for my group and for yuya and ryuu's group well you may want to meet him as well  
jack walks a bit closer and to ensure that. Jack then punches Ventus square in the gut and knocks him out.  
yuya looks at jack in shock... jack why did you do that?!  
jack : so that he doesn't do something stupidly reckless by himself. Picks him up and lifts him over his shoulders and carries him back inside.  
ryuu already back to the couch thinking of talking to the others once they get back..

ven just looks at jack and blacks out . " darn it "  
The remaining blue forces then withdraw when they lost the signal to their leader ." we give up "  
Yuya contacts the rest of the lancers " we are done here lets go back "  
" yeah" they respond and they walk back to the garage

Ryuu then talks to the others " Jack decided to stay behind to shield me from an attack from fusion it will seem he defeated the leader who so happen to be a guardian from this dimension"  
when ventus comes to he looks at jack " why you do that for "  
" so that you wouldn't run off and do something stupid on your own by the way. These are the people i wanted you to meet. On this side is the team i am part of and my friends team 5d and on that side is the team yuya is on are the lancers and this nudges his own leader and ace Yusei fudo who owns a stardust dragon like yourself.

" lancers ? what is going on here "

Reiji speaks up, lancers stand for lance defense soldiers , we are the group to defend our dimension from the invaders from Fusion  
I'm reiji their commander

he points to yusei " i was told he has stardust dragon , and yes i hold the other as my spirit partner. I don't remember anything if you all with to interrogate me all i remember is being in fusion and next thing i know i was back here , why do i have it ? "

that's a good question... to begin with I'm surprised stardust is not just one of a kind like i originally thought..  
yusei takes out his own stardust and shows it to ventus. ven also taking his own out and shows it to yusei while everyone else watches..

" not only that i can hear its voice and talk to it , i hold stardust dragon also as a spirit partner , like Yusei and there is also a reason why jack did not let me leave when i said i was going back to raid fusion when all i wanted is to save that duelist really i was angry they used me it is true there is someone who looks like me there and Leo is using him as a weapon , i may not be able to control my actions but i saw it. I want to get him out and have my vengeance for using me "

Everyone takes this in then reiji spoke pertaining our actions we wanted to gather more allies before we attempt to rescue our other allies from fusion and deal with their ambition. We were thinking of spiting into teams. One for one xyz dimension the other is supposed to go to fusion however.. only to gather intel and report back..but before we can, I wanted everyone to be prepared so we requested team 5ds train my lancers, but due to the attacks that took place, they have yet to receive their training.  
Reiji then looks at ventus " ven i share your sentiments as well.. the monster responsible for these actions is my own father..." He then clenches his hand ... then folds them under his chin... I personally want to deal with him but I can't go without making the necessary preparation first..

ven you are also from this dimension correct? Then perhaps you could join the training as well and then proceed to fusion.

I am the team leader of wind runner at a runner up event of WRGP after 5ds retired. My partner used clear wing and windwitch , but one day Rin got captured then when i resisted i too got caught. so yes i am from this world I know very well what must be done , the other lancers should focus on themselves i have my own path. Reiji , i cannot join you all i just think something bad may happen and my life will be destroyed if i did. I have to fight alone ryuu looks just like me as well could he be related to a void i have in my heart "

If you want to go to fusion I simply want you to be trained by team 5ds to improve your synchro summoning.. I understand your feelings however unless you're strong enough there's no point in you drawing out your sword at the enemy.

" they took my team mate and its because of them i am strong , if you want you all can test me. Though i was not able to stop myself i saw what i did i nearly beat jack though i was their pawn that time" you really should not underestimate the people who can commune with duel spirits "  
he then sighs and attempts to walk outside...

yusei looks to him " duel me then my stardust vs yours.."  
ryuu gets up " wait yusei...I don't think you should duel him and neither should i (i have a feeling if either of us duels him something unreal may happen)  
Who here is capable of talking to spirits ?  
Luna speaks up I am , since I was little  
ryuu.. turns to her.. and looks back at ven look ven i feel just as justified as you do. If you really want to know I want to go to fusion just as badly and seek vengeance for what these people done to me as well.. and my friends but i can't do it alone.. and neither should you.. however. He points to luna if you can defeat her we will let you do as you please. You say you can talk to spirits , i can as well but i will not be the one to duel (at least not yet)  
luna looks at ryuu then ven.. then the spirit of ancient fairy dragon talk to her...

(luna he seems to have a undesirable feeling of revenge in his heart... i feel we must fight in an effort to get him to see reason and calm his soul)  
(I understand ancient fairy )

i have no reason to draw my sword on you all. I can actually control my emotions just that i want my team back before it got broken up. I just want some time alone really i don't want to fight at all. I only did it because i have to defend my team then it happened. I get your point my deck means the same thing to me union. I combine wing beast and dragon cards when i fight they combine to become dragon knights , but my bond is with the people lost not you all. you all just cannot go after every lost soul. I what you all are saying it that i should think before jumping in , right ?  
Sorry i lashed out , that was not like me fighting will only make that emotion worse , i just feel the pain of losing my close friends "

Luna : yes i understand and respect that I do.

" i will fight with you then , seems like the right thing to do "

" okay" luna walks outside with ventus to the side everyone else walks out to watch. reiji and yusei both looking at ven carefully. Jack and yuya watching luna, Aki placing a hand on rua to reassure him his sister will be okay, crow and satawari on one end, gogenzaka and ryuu on the other.. with reiya and moon shadow to the side  
shay to the back with arms folded looking on  
The two duelists stare at each other for a moment before luna whispers... see without seeing take us ancient fairy to a place of belonging...then the field looks more like the meadow from the spirit world... ventus is stunned.. and luna looks to him..only people who can see spirits can view how this duel really looks  
Show me your spirit power. Luna then readies her duel disk and places her deck into it's slot as the deck automatically shuffles.

" I am one who can command spirits " he then slams his deck into the duel disk " deck set " Drawing his five cards he looks at Luna " ladies first "  
" must we draw our swords this way , in the duel spirit world all damage is real "

luna nods I'm no stranger to that kind of duel. She draws her 5 cards..sunlight unicorn, regalus, dancing fairy, spore and one for one  
" i summon sunlight unicorn in attack mode atk 1800 next i use its effect , i flip the top card of my deck if it's an equip spell i can place it on my monster if not it goes back into my deck i flip the top card..it's the equip spell body mist it prevents my monster from being destroyed by card effects  
your turn

" Draw "  
his hand is Dragunity Arma Mystletainn , Dragunity phalanx , inferno reckless , scrap iron scarecrow and Koa'ki Meiru drago.  
" In that case i will not hold back I summon dragunity phalanx. Next because i have a dragunity face up on the field i can tribute it to special summon Dragunity Arma Mystletainn and i will equip it with phalanx. Phalanx also allows me to special summon it now i synchro summon by tuning my 2 monsters come red demons dragon. From my hand quick play spell inferno reckless summon i target phalanx This allows me to special summon 2 more from my hand , deck or graveyard.  
" do you have any ? since the quick play spell allow us to special summon multiple cards from our hand , deck and graveyard " he will ask as 3 small dragons appear before him along with a red demons dragon. Luna makes no actions. Ventus then closes his eyes  
" double tuning i synchro summon scar red nova dragon "  
" scar red nova attacks "  
" I then set a card and turn end " he looks to the side  
" what is the point in this anyways... my spirit energy is divided between a demon dragon and a star dragon , so i can also control red demons dragon as well as stardust , for what reason i do not know but its best we stop this duel "

she looks up at him and looks to everyone else

" before someone gets hurt "

it doesn't matter, you should still reconsider how you play this out whether by yourself or not draw  
i play one for one , i discard spore then i play my lonefire blossom next i activate fragrance storm which will let me tribute this plant draw a card and if that card is a plant i can draw again i draw, i drew nettles so i draw again  
luna 4 cards in hand I summon nettles and tune it with my monster

" what good will come out of this if someone gets hurt "

i also activate tree of life.. to special summon lonefire blossom...i tune my 3 monsters together...

"The holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life! Synchro Summon ancient fairy dragon!( 2100 / 3000 ) places her in defense mode

he takes a step back " continuing this will injure one of us and i don't want that to happen , ancient fairy dragon "

(ancient fairy dragon) all for the purpose of calming the soul...  
luna nods i activate a field spell ancient forest ancient fairy dragon switches to attack mode, next i play one card facedown... here in the ancient forest if a monster attacks it is destroyed at the end of the turn's battle phrase  
your turn

" draw " he shakes his head ... ' ancient forest ' " but red nova dragon is not effected by the card effects of the opponents cards , what are you trying to do ? I summon dragunity leagonare and equip it with phalanx , dragunity leagon's effect allows me to send the monster equipped to it to destroy a monster that is face up i choose ancient fairy dragon "

he then holds a hand over his deck in an attempt to disengage " I don't want to do this "

You have to continue it's fine , we are all used to these types of duels , my team and i , i mean. You need to keep going so come on by the way i play this reverse card , respect synchro since you destroyed a synchro monster using a card effect i can target one synchro monster in the grave and revive it i will revive my ancient fairy dragon and bring it back in defense def 3000  
leo :nice luna!  
luna : mmmm hmmm nods and gives a thumbs up

he grits his teeth " red nova dragon attacks ancient fairy dragon "

ancient fairy is destroyed and since your battle phrase ends ancient forest activates, and at this moment I play this next set card breakthrough skill it negates.. scar red nova dragon's effect... which means..scar red nova dragon is destroyed due to having attacked this turn..

" darn it "

luna nods as scar red nova dragon is destroyed  
ancient fairy dragon: luna... you know what must be done ... (yeah ancient fairy now to calm the soul)

he refocuses looking at his field one monster and one backrow.  
" turn end "

luna 1 hand and none on the field except for her field spell..i draw luna looks at her hand , i activate pot of avarice .. i send 5 monsters back to my deck to shuffle and draw 2 cards..

i send back: lonefire blossom, spore, nettles, ancient fairy dragon and my sunlight unicorn.  
i draw two cards..

luna takes a moment to think looking at the 3 cards left in her hand i summon.. bird of roses in attack mode ( 1800 / 1500 ) i attack your monster with bird of roses

" reverse card open - scrap iron scarecrow "

yusei raises an eyebrow .. at seeing that.

" what are you trying to make me do "

due to the effect of ancient forest bird of roses is destroyed..i special summon two plant type tuners from my deck i special summon spore and nettles to my field..then i play one card facedown and activate the spell Emergency Assistance it Lets me special summon a monster that was destroyed this turn  
i special summon bird of roses and end my turn i'm trying to understand your spirit and calm the soul that's why we are dueling in this spiritual forest

his draw gets pot of duality and he plays it revealing the top 3 cards of his deck Dragunity Arma Mystletainn , Icarus attack and prime material dragon. He hears the call of his other soul the soul of stars " i add Dragunity Arma Mystletainn and send the other 2 back to the deck and shuffle because of the spell card i cannot special summon i normal summon Koa'ki Meiru Drago  
Battle Koa'ki Meiru Drago attacks your monster , simply put i will protect what i believe in and there is some things we must fight to do so "

Luna looks at him then points out her trap defense draw prevented her from taking damage and she drew a card..  
Lp 800  
she staring at him and nods in approval... as do we ven ..my brother fights to protect me and i do for him and my friends and loved ones.

" can see you will not let me go until we see this through "

that's right her expression becomes more calm yet determined

" then in that case come , i end and Koa'ki Meiru Drago is destroyed"

i draw  
i play fragrance storm i tribute my spore then draw one card and like before if it's a plant type monster i can draw another card.. she flips her card revealing a lone fire blossom...she draw one more card revealing a spell  
then her hand goes to 3  
i activate foolish burial and send dandylion to my graveyard since i did i also special summon two plant tokens to my field..in defense( 0 / 0 )  
then i remove bird of roses from my grave to special summon my spore upon doing so spore's level.. also increases by bird of roses Level 5  
i tune my now level 5 spore with my two tokens..  
luna puts her hands together " The holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! Shine! Ancient Fairy Dragon!"  
luna opens her eyes and ancient fairy senses her determination, she places her in atk mode (2100/3000) i use ancient fairy's effect i destroy my own ancient forest field spell then i gain 1000 Lp  
Lp 1800 in addition to that i also add another field spell from my deck to my hand.

sacred forest i activate sacred forest  
the field becomes brighter and more fresh and full of life ancient fairy roars proudly.. as her defense and attack switches...here all monster attack and defense is switched and once per turn if my monster would be targeted by a card effect i can negate and destroy i set one card ancient fairy dragon attack Dragunity leagonare with eternal sunshine!

he hesitates but defends with scrap iron

my field spell activates and destroys scrap iron

ven takes 2200 damage and his lp goes down to the same as luna  
lp 1800  
luna looks to ancient fairy nods and ends her turn to which when leo is still watching in awe at his sister's performance he noticed a strange look in her eyes.. to which he thinks... (Luna.. please don't tell me that's your aim... I thought you were over that..)  
ancient fairy (luna... if it comes to that I will support you but you do know you are going so far to show this point to this person)  
luna (yes ancient fairy but at times the only way to truly have someone understand is for them to experience the same feeling as you. ) to which ancient fairy solemnly agrees but wishes luna to be careful with herself.

aki also watching the duel been focused on all the plays so far since she too uses plants in her deck but noticed before luna attack her set her card rather than waiting.. on a second look aki.. is a bit surprised before continuing to watch on.. her thoughts.. (Luna.. you have grown.. let's see if this boy will catch on )

" i just need to bring out that card to prove myself to everyone here " maintaining his focus and draws getting dragunity miltum and summons it and using it to special summon another Dragunity Arma Mystletainn " i equip it with phalanx from my grave and use its effect to special summon it i tune my 2 dragons Synchro summon ! descend from the stars Lv 8 stardust dragon but its attack not high enough "

every single signer stares at the dragon in shock and amazement... and their birthmarks start to glow...yusei especially seeing the card was one thing but to see it from a different perspective was another (... It's the same... as mine... it really is like two sides of a coin) Stardust at that moment responded... as well but only yusei could hear him... (I felt it ... I knew there was another...)

" I end , there is no point in continuing this "

Believe me I'm almost finished ven i appreciate you being so patient  
i draw

i activate ancient fairy's effect i destroy my own field spell and add one field spell from my deck to my hand. She looks at ventus before the effect resolves (will he follow through...?)

No

i add the field spell spiritual forest...here is where ancient fairy and all my fairies will shine... once per turn i pick one monster on the field .. and we gain Lp equal to that monster's def, and when that monster leaves the field, we both take damage equal to that monster's i target my ancient fairy dragon... and we gain Lp equal to her defense and at this moment..i play my reverse card oberon's prank it can only activate when an effect that increases life points is activated , it negates that effect and we both take damage equal to the amount of life we would have gained..

you and i will take 3000 damage ven... luna smiles... as the forest lits up and rains down sparkles on her and ven... reducing their lp to zero... at that moment... they also feel pain from the fact they used their dragons...ugh.  
Luna... ghhuhuhh... she holds firm to her shoulder and ven also looks back... in disbelief..  
luna smiles... and leo and aki both think to themselves... (i knew it .. it's just like her ) ven... what i want to show you was. we are all involved in this battle...whatever pain you are going to feel, whatever you will endure.. we will go through with you.. too you're not alone..we won't get in your way but would you consider fighting with us to save your friends too ? she raises her hand and ancient fairy now back to spirit form also looks back at the stardust dragon.. as if talking to it .

Stardust looks to the side I am not supposed to even exist , I am just formed of soul energy

(but you are here stardust dragon... you are here now and you can be with your other selves even if you may be a copy you're still real... ) anicent fairy dragon responds..  
Look at your other half... he already approves of you... too ..  
stardust raises it's head and looks at the stardust formed behind yusei now.. moving forward..  
stardust dragon (It's like I'm looking into a mirror but there's still something more unique about you... you are pure yeah you got soul energy but your essence is of a spiritual plane... you also don't have the same attribute as me... you are the same as light itself. I am pure wind but you are full of light.. even stardust spark dragon a natural light attribute and other part of us.. isn't as bright as this no offense spark dragon. )  
stardust spark dragon manifests itself and converse with the other dragons in question (none taken and yes it's true.. it's like your very form is the power of a true soul)  
The 3 dragons then become silent and wait for the stardust dragon response, while luna with her arm still outstretched also waits on ven as is everyone watching...

I am simply made of antimatter , ether you can say.

that doesn't mean that your life isn't worth anything.. we are all pieces of the same soul.. therefore only the 3 of us can become one.. true stardust.. but we have our own abilities luna hearing them then walks up to ven still eyes on him

Ventus looks at the others " The star Dragon is one of my souls The demon Dragon is the other, I just seem to have the power of their cards Cosmic synchro is what I refer to them as But still like me we are not supposed to exist We are not bound by metaphysics "

ryuu then walks up and stands next to luna ven I'm someone that isn't suppose to exist either but we are all here for a reason to that end, i believe it's best that live to our own existence and not simply that's written in cold facts or figures..besides look at yusei and jack you use their dragons well and you see them complaining about it... no

I guess. Though this is something I rather keep to myself There is no way I can fight them even if I want to. Ryuu what do you mean you don't exist

ryuu turns to look at everyone then back to ven... and says I'm a piece of someone that.. was once whole...but that person is separated into 4 different personalities and lives in the 4 dimensions..but who i am right now in front of you.. never would come into being if that person didn't chose to allow that to happen to him.. is it not the same with you. you said you feel like a void is in you because you feel like a part of yourself is missing..

Yes , A drifting soul

luna then explains the rest... you both are part of the same being, just like yuya is over here and your friend rin.. and yugo...the reason why.. she takes one more step to ven..you feel like you need to rescue this person is because of that.. connection not just because you want to help someone who's being used as a weapon...  
she raises her head and eyes more.. looking directly at him..nothing is wrong with how you both feel.. even if you are somewhat different you're still the same that's how you feel what the other person so...she holds both their hands in her hands.. for the time being wouldn't it be better if we came together under the fact we all have people precious to us, who makes our lives more bearable than it would have been should we all chosen to not move and be alone?..

Why tell me this now, yes I had felt an empty void but over time had been filled somewhat. Now you all seen me and what I can do. But still I just want to be on my own for a while This is still a bit much to take in Riding just helps me forget that is the truth. Since I got taken I just been getting paranoid. I know the existence of another stardust  
Ven' s Stardust looks to the others I am light of stars and the demon is of pure dark.  
There is nothing else to prove I will come with you all, my sword will be yours

okay everyone nods and luna turn back her face slightly red as she head back to the others.


	30. Chapter 30

Ventus looks down after the duel, as some of his memories returns relating to how he ended up in fusion dimension. He got caught by Jean and was forced to work for him in order to free his friends. He then shakes his head stricken with a headache unable to remember more. He then walks over to the others telling them of the suppressed memories.

luna turns as she sees ven " hey ven are you feeling better ? "  
leo (geez... luna the guy is like .. what 4 years older than you.. sheesh..)  
aki (looks like he's recovered somewhat)  
jack ( He was strong but he also can use scar red nova... strange..)  
crow (a guy that can use both stardust and red demons .. heh makes me wonder what will be like if yusei and jack were to work in sync like that.. )  
yusei (ven.. the other stardust user besides ryuu and myself.. )

" yeah , i guess .i remember somethings that had happen while dueling , but every time i try to recall that memory my head hurts. It just feels someone has been playing with my head. "

"perhaps you were brain washed " luna suggested while she goes and picks up a ice pack and bag.. from the cabinet  
leo looks at his sister and face palms himself, while aki slightly chuckles  
Crow "give it some time man you must still be kinda out of it after that duel."  
yusei "when you do remember things a bit better we may be able to understand more.."  
jack "don't push yourself too much "

luna helps ven on to one of the chairs and places the ice pack over his head.. her expression soften. with a tint of red on her  
leo : "well aside from yusei and jack i never seen anyone else handle those dragons like you did"

" I , well whenever i used them it just feels natural to me as if those 2 are one with my heart a heart of pure light and darkness "

crow: "like yin and yang?"  
jack (a balance of light and darkness.. hmm)  
yusei : since you feel that way your cards will respond to you

" yes , what do you all want with me anyways , i feel i am a danger to you all since Ryuu is a lancer and shay over here doesn't seem to trust me "

crow: nah don't feel that way besides shay is like that with everyone points his thumb to shay, guy keeps to himself and focuses on the mission  
aki: We simply want your assistance to handling the oppressing forces.. since you were in the fusion dimension before  
jack "the only danger you are is only to your self doubt, and ryuu already made his choice to trust  
luna : "you should really just relax and take it easy for now, we are all a little shaken up after the attacks lately " presses the ice pack a bit more...cooling his head  
leo (alright that's it!)  
Leo :hey luna ... holds her hand and pulls her away  
luna ;h-hey.. leo...! luna luna the guy looks like he just needs to cool off he'll be fine  
luna pouts.. "fine..."

ancient fairy dragon shows up near luna (ah the heart is a fickle thing luna.. my dear )  
luna (anicent fairy i-it's not like that..!)  
anicent fairy dragon (sure... thing luna..) she disappears again..

" stardust dragon , jack told me when he fraught me during the raid it looks dark and covered in armor , perhaps that was the card that controlled me. in that case Fusion already knows my weakness they can use me against you all  
shakes his head ...  
" there are just many holes now , I raided synchro this time but i don't know how i ended up at fusion its kind of for that reason why i wanted to go on my own "

aki "Do you still have the card?"

" the card is destroyed "

hmm...i may have an idea the rest of team 5ds listen in  
aki : Okay the card was destroyed and your memories were suppressed, I volunteer that we take you to one of our hospitals, they have a machine which may help open some images or flashbacks from the back of your mind  
I'm an intern at one of them so i can give you access to the rooms, what i'm thinking is we put you in a state of deep sleep and we wire you on to one of the machines and figure out what we can find within your mind..both the rest of the team and the lancers are taken back by this proposal...  
yusei "aki we trust you.. but it's his call"

" I dont know , I may be from synchro but reiji is the one who suggested i train with you all , still i am afraid what i may find in the darkness , i just feel like i done something bad while i was controlled even that battle i could had attempted to bet on my next draw when i had stardust on the field "

yuya speaks up .. "well the most of what we saw and heard is the forces had a leader during the raid so i believe it was you..but no one was hurt thankfully."  
gogenzaka "the lady had a play to deal both of you damage.. I believe because you didn't get the next draw maybe you were struggling from within."  
luna : I can vouch for that.. you didn't lose yourself to your power and I was able to help you to draw awareness to it "she holds his hand " so don't be afraid to fight your own inner struggles"  
leo (oh i give up... i cannot control my sister even if she has a point)

" yes i stand down because of it , struggled with the events that had happened up to now if i would had still been their pawn i would not had this struggle , now i am afraid of whats in there , as for why i am here now its thanks to Jack for releasing me , the other memory scares me , but it will seem i have to face them , alright I will do it then "

aki: okay we'll leave around 11 in the morning..everyone else we should all get some rest its been a long day..

The lancers and team 5ds both agree.

everyone leaves for the night... and the morning doesn't come much sooner , for within the duel palace hotel.. as a thanks for the lancers defending the city, they were given the rooms of the hotel to be of use however long they wish to on here yuya.. turns with flashes of the events of the day.. and other images.. that confuse him. He tries to think , his thoughts mostly consist of yuzu, himself and his brother, upon knowing they all have counter parts and they are all used in some way or another. Clenches his hand (I wont allow them to use us like this..)  
in another room reira is looking over his deck and considering a few options, mind focused on being stronger..(just wait... big brother.. i'll be useful. )

Ryuu talks to his friend and Reiji , what of ventus and anyone like him or myself that we come across should we try to take them away from their dimension or have them join us , ventus seems to be afraid going into this "

kugeki : that may be so... but we need some answers..i understand what you mean though ryuu..we all have some connection going on here that brings things together that's what i believe..  
reiji : In order for him to be stronger to face this, he must face the fear in his mind, yes we need answers as well but he will eventually discover the truth as however.. i believe we should talk to the others like you both and convince them to join us..just simply left alone and they will only likely be targeted.

" i sense fear in his dragon he and i are connected by stardust dragon it will seem as if it is afraid it will change them "

kugeki ryuu...what would you say if we gather everyone that can talk to the spirits and we all talk to the stardust dragons , you both have..I did not want to step in earlier since it wasn't my place but i sensed that girl... luna was it.. she has a geniue feeling of spirits. not to mention i think she has a thing for your counter part it's a wonder why she hasn't eyed you yet.. smirks..  
ryuu : kugeki... even if you're joking that's just really stale...  
ruffles his hair come on.. when was the last time you actually spoke with a woman?..  
kugeki that has nothing to do with this...  
reiji :.. (Sighs I suppose even in a time of war there is some form of humor among soldiers)

reiji : okay ryuu after talking to yusei and seeing for myself the duel from earlier i'm more likely to believe these spirits do exist and it can help encourage ven i support it.

" my alter self all of them can see and control spirits which is kind of why he was kinda angry that time darkness is what allows that to happen I just have a feeling that the last 2 guardians will carry these 2 cards " and shows them a hieratic ( xyz ) and FGD ( fusion ) ... " this also brings me to think why is it you chose me and my friend here to be a vanguard. I seen one of them when stranded was invaded , when i got too close he blind me with a hieratic trap card "

reiji : a xyz dragon and a fusion dragon...looks at them the reason why i chose you two as vanguards because aside from myself i needed two people that can fight people with multiple methods in addition to having a strong bonds as there isn't anyone else that comes closer than the two of you.. tell me since you been you had any difficulties with fighting different opponents?

" i never even had a chance to battle here for real just ounce but i was not too serious about it with Yusei but he beat me. Then when i could during the friendship cup i try to have him help me to rescue the lancers but instead. Security decided to make me into a weapon by releasing my darkness besides you gave me that deck and i don't really use pendulum cards "

reiji.. : I was instructed to give you that deck actually a letter came to LDS.. when it was time for the league and seeing the request was from your father. I could not turn it down but i was told to give you the deck if you had won the league. Your father believes in you ryuu..and he believes in yuya too and i will as well in both of you, I do think it;s possible you can change your destines.  
kugeki : see that ryuu? Even old man yusho accepts you.. pats his shoulder.

" after all it put us through and forcing me into pro league as a senior , Yusho , this comes to be a bit of a surprise really when i actually started with the same deck as Yuya I still have it but over time several cards got generated that time then i herd the call of spirits dueling with yuya "

" you remember i used entermate before , " he then spreads those cards across the table " these 4 were created four dragon cards dracoslayer and dracoverlord do they have anything to do with zarc "

hmm... reiji looks at them it's strange these cards have the power to stop pendulums.. even those they are pendulum cards themselves..perhaps these are meant to keep your brother from losing control and his powers in check..reiji folds his arms and puts them under his chin.. while still observing the cards.  
kugeki looks at them too and considers the connection..  
kugeki "hey if your brother uses pendulums, and you got your own anti pendulum built.. but you once used the same deck.. isn't it like you guys also are like a mirror but have opposite sides?

" no we had been trained in the same duel style Yusho passed down to us , besides these 4 are actually card spirits along with the 4 dracoslayers found in the extra deck. The only thing different is the duel charm i got "  
" still i rarely used the deck anyways , I ran away because i was afraid you will come after me reiji knowing my powers i will most likely injure you and these cards can stop your deck "  
" to be exact Yuya see me as a target "

hmmmm all the more reason for you to keep up your style of fighting  
kugeki : Ryuu.. I still know you can do some good even if you have those kinds of powers.. I do as well but fighting our inner struggles may not be easy but we can balance it  
reiji : Even if you can injure me, ryuu the action duel style your father invented was designed to deal with real solid vision.. so through dueling we get used more to real combat experience. how things play out depends on you.. and your will as for stopping my deck don't be so certain, many objectives are in my path and I will see through them to succeed.

kugeki : But since these cards are also spirits we should talk with luna and anyone else who can talk to spirits.. the spirits may be able to give us some insight.

" really that is only the case during action duels and why did you force me to fight alongside my brother that time , as for talking to spirits only luna can besides us and i had not used this deck since then though my true link with Yuya is the use of odd eyes. I too can command the same card yuya has it just feels like stardust it too is split , still i am glad to have met you kegeki , when others just wanted to be friends because i never lost any matches "

kegeki :likewise ryuu people treated me the same it was just odd..  
reiji: I asked you to fight alongside him because you both have great potential and your brother needs a guide at times. Then you guys will meet up with luna. I will remain here looking over more data and get the machine up and running for transportation when the time is right

" Yusei said something about a bond between duelist and their deck , it says that if we believe in it we can turn the duel to our favor , other than that we should give team 5ds a break they seem to had a long day with us dragging them into a war but i also had a feeling they know it was coming. i am certain they said something about crimson dragon , they also told me about it when i first met them.

reiji slightly looked up remembering what yusei told him recently when they acquired the data..yes yusei told me something similar and how they all have experience in duels involving powers like yours... i agree with you it seems with the way of they move with the situation. It seems they pre planned what to do in these i believe we should be getting our rest as well.. tomorrow we'll aim to find more answers.  
kugeki: sounds good, well night then guys.


	31. Chapter 31

As the morning approaches the first rays of light that hit the bedside of the lancers.. and signers.. they each awake at their own pace.. from youngest to oldest... reira gets up and goes on to the nearest computer and boots it up, hooking it with the duel disk and deck. On other side the sleeply leo and luna.. gets up to brush their teeth and change.. , following in is yuya and the rest of lancers on their end, off to have breakfast , while the remaining side of 5ds have awoke from the long night rest and start cooking while discussing on how to manage with the days.

yuya : ugh... what hit me?...  
satawari : the fact that we were up for too long ..yawnnn...  
gogenzaka.. : the duels even though we weren't playing was still intense to watch... but hopefully.. we'll get some clearance.. today..yawnnn..

reiji sits with Layra while on another computer typing.. away.. "oh good your awake..."

Moon shadow jumps from a nearby pillar and lands bowing "I'll need you to keep a watchful eye in case anything remotely suspicious accords, i know it's highly unlikely they'll strike again but we must proceed with caution  
moon shadow nods.. but replies "reiji-dono.. is it really needed to involve these people anymore than they already have..?"  
"yes these people are now aware of what's taking place and should worst comes to worst we have an extra group of allies we can depend on"  
moon shadow : very well.. "he disappears and quickly as he came  
reiji turns to Layra " Layra I checked out your duel disk and deck before we left"  
"I know brother but I'm looking for any way i can to improve myself so i can hold my own more so if a time comes when i need to fight for myself to help I'll be ready. Also I'm looking for different cards to play through with the deck in it's database.. i may be able to acquire some cards here in this dimension"  
reiji : I see it's good to be prepared.. " resumes typing..  
  
yuya , satawari, and gogenzaka, greets them good morning, and walks to the kitchen and opens the fridge to see it well stocked and grabs some food to  
moon shadow keeps an eye on the city from the roof and takes out his deck vowing to be stronger in both dueling and out of dueling.. before putting it away.  
  
Older members of 5ds, monitor their D-wheels, enhance them bit by bit and play test each other for a bit.. while the younger ones take out their decks and adjust their cards with some different ones from the packs in their brought packs safely kept in the back of the room.  
yusei.. then suggests.. "everyone I been thinking since yesterday..what if jack and I weren't the only one with advanced synchro summoning.. "  
"we are all fighting on the same team and luna.. while I understand what was your aim yesterday.. I do believe , we all can be more adaptable..  
crow: what you mean yusei are you saying that we aren't strong as is ..?  
yusei : no crow we are all strong but i have a feeling that there's a way to get our bonds to our dragons to a different form.. you saw the lancers they too have a different form to our dragons like a mirror of sorts  
aki : like the way of our the lancers members, ryuu, yuya have counter parts and their friend too?  
yusei : exactly.. we haven't had any duels to threaten our lives in a very long time.. till recently..  
jack " I think I understand where you're coming from you mean to say you want to invoke the power of the crimson dragon .. the card savior dragon to everyone else.. if it's possible."  
yusei.. "yeah.. while watching you duel luna i thought of what if ancient fairy dragon had a different side to it because you worked hard to re summon it but you almost got stuck."  
  
luna looks bit crestfallen for the moment but she picks herself up and raises her head high with eyes determined.. " I understand what you mean yusei but no disrespect on my part however I cherish my bond with ancient fairy dragon.. I'll do anything to protect her, even if it means risking myself."  
leo " you wont have to risk yourself because I'll protect you luna, all the same though I know what you mean yusei.. I felt stronger when power tool became life stream dragon.. that power helped luna, jack and I stand firm and win our duel against aporia."  
  
everyone turns to yusei , "okay how should we do it ? "  
yusei.." first i think we should bring out fists together and get our marks to respond.." yusei puts out his fist. then jack , then aki , then luna , then crow , and finally leo  
  
The mark of dragon head , wings , hand , foot , tail and heart... glow brightly..and the crimson dragon merges.. causing the wind to slowly pick up as it roars from outside..  
The team runs outside to see the dragon and yusei calls it out " crimson dragon.. many times over we fought as signers by your side.. to defy fate... and protect those meant to be protected.. once again.. I ask you .. please lend everyone your strength...!"  
the crimson dragon roars... and surprisingly.. turns to yusei and the others.. and its roars turns into a voice heard by through their ears..(I understand what you are all asking of me... it's true you have fought very well and you have saved this city many times on occasion and protected this world as we know it.. however.. this war has been brought before you after going through so much together , are you willing to fight once more for the sake of others? )  
everyone replies yes  
the crimson dragon (very well... hold up your hands and your decks... ) they do.. it roars once more... and the feeling is if rushing life was poured into the decks and the marks glow brighter..( i have given you more advanced versions of your powers.. but it's up to you to how and when they shall be used.. I won't be able to interfere with this for it's your own belief and will that should turn the tide of battle.. once more i say thank you for always putting so much effort in your duties.. I will be the symbol of your bond."  
  
With that it disappears once more with the marks slowly fading back  
crow: well that's a first...  
leo and luna "you're telling me"  
jack... "hmm as if I didn't have enough power with scar red nova I'm curious to find out what it did to my deck"  
aki " as am i... it feels like a warm sensation .. "  
yusei : I'm surprised we were able to call it and even more so it spoke to us like how you hear spirits luna..  
Luna nods  
  
The time came for Ventus to face his past and lean about the future still he feels a bit uneasy about it since he had to face it alone. He looks down as he joins akiza " why you offer to help me "  
  
akiza turns back to look at him  
good morning ven as for why it's simply to help you battle your own inner struggle and even more so..to allow you to have some answers..  
Luna sees ven and perks up, with her pig tails swishing as she goes to him much to her brother's annoyance.. "good morning ven did you sleep well?"  
  
" i am ok now , i just left my deck and D-Wheel with the others . I just need some time to calm down , that's all "  
  
well may i offer you some tea?  
aki turns to look at luna.. sees what her younger signer is feeling smiles and walks back to yusei who's typing away at the computer  
crow adds more shifts and pieces into the engines following yusei's instruction.. while jack sips on his coffee watching the scene in front of him play out.. as he holds on to leo's shirt preventing him from interfering with his sister..  
  
" Jack let him go leo should be allowed to do what he wants "  
  
humpt jack lets him go leo joins his sister and greets ven as well "good morning i'm glad you're up and about"  
  
" yes , but if i find anyone messing with my duel disk i personally give them a good trashing "  
  
leo : i understand but no one will interfere with your things.. see there are right over there on the other side..(sheesh... he can switch from calm and patient to .. direct and swift..)  
  
" i am already paranoid enough "  
  
luna .. : all the more reason why you should start this morning with some tea ven  
  
" yeah , blame fusion for using me as a weapon "  
" okay " she holds his hand and drags him " it's not a problem.. not everyone is a morning person.. "  
" h-hey... what are you... doing ? "

" getting you something warm to wake you up you're gonna need it... "

" ah... well.. okay fine.. i guess i could use "

leo ( my sister.. is a complete gaga.. over this guy.. she barely met him geez...)  
  
" someone must had slipped that card i attacked jack with into my deck , who did it ? beats me ? then it was like total darkness... sigh... oh well , and why are you all so interested about me "  
" because we all have been in duels like this before.. and well you're from our dimension right ? So you're already one of us and a part of the community too.. we take care of our own "  
Luna replies and also...she turns slightly red.." you have a strong connection to the spirits like I do.. and I don't feel so alone in thinking I was the only one.. so I like.. to.. get.. to know you.. better. "  
yusei turns from the computer and aki does her best to stop herself from bursting out in laughter since she can relate to those feelings but watching them play out is just priceless  
jack continues sipping his coffee , with crow moving from the maintenance of his d-wheel and looks up at the scene as well , with leo being leo he just puffs his face.. and readies himself to pull his sister before she embarrasses herself any further.  
  
" give me a break , I have a group i always hang out with "  
" i-i see... ( I'm not giving up that easily though ) even so would you like to be friends ? "  
" if you can beat my team in WRGP "  
  
luna smiles I'll take that challenge!  
leo facepalms...,  
aki excuses herself to go upstairs because she cant stop herself anymore...  
crow pretty much looks dumbfounded,  
jack sipping on his tea and smirks.. and  
yusei smiles while thinking to himself (go get him luna)  
  
Ventus then looks to the other gathered signers " What's so funny I thought luna can do riding duels anyway"  
  
leo : she and i can but we don;t use D-wheels.. we use our duel boards over there..  
luna still holding his hand "yep we use those and it's still pretty fun to duel on"  
aki can't be heard from upstairs but she's laughing her butt off and sliding behind one of the door .. clutching her stomach...  
  
" still we have to deal with this world invasion junk before hand and besides it be years before you all can use a duel runner "  
  


(hahhahah lllunaaa,,,, ah to be young and have crushes.. ) aki laughs..

" hmm...all very true but ven you aren't looking that much older than me.. yourself.. so are you applying something here ? "

leo (luna.. you are soo stubborn)  
" applying ? no "  
" kay good now come join us for breakfast " she continues to tug him along..  
  
" just saying you need to be a year older first , and i been riding for a year and a half "  
  
with everyone else watching.. aki comes back downstairs after she composes herself well I'll just train hard and be ready for when the time comes.. she looks back at ven , what was it like when you first started?  
  
" ask yusei that "  
  
she pouts , i wanted to hear some of your experiences..  
  
" he knows more than me really , I am just a novice though a runner up at WRGP "  
  
now it was yusei's turn to feel slightly amused,  
aki sits next him and watches on, passing him a sandwich she picked up from the table before moving to where he was. He starts to eat on:  
luna smiles.. then comes up with an idea..a novice that did well.. enough to join the biggest d wheel tournament for his youthful age.. maybe the more experienced players should watch out.. for you.  
  
" Youth league "  
  
jack raises an eyebrow at that statement but keeps his composure  
" oh youth league.. so it's for people around our age range ? "  
leo interjects a bit  
" had you forgotten it is been split between youth and junior youth for adults and people over 17 , my memory may had been suppressed but that much i remember , they control how many speed counters we can use at max so its not as fast "  
luna " sorry but we never really part took in any tourneys before leo and me i mean, we helped out with the team when we were all in the WRGP." "So hearing about the youth league is new to us.. "  
" recently added as far as i know , though until this war ends , there is no way that will ever happen anytime soon besides you all flatter me saying that still i could not had done it without Yugo , just for some odd reason he made me leader even though he has the ability to "  
luna : your friend and partner..maybe he saw something in you that you didn't  
" who knows "  
  


They then sit with him at the table and hands him a sandwich, and eggs with bacon on a plate while she goes to prepare and hums slightly to herself, while everyone else resumes their business.. and leo walks near his sister.. whispering in her ear.. "just what are you doing ? 

She turns to her brother.. her eyes determined.. " look I want to understand him better okay.. and .. i like him a little so what ? A girls gotta live a little sometimes.." she whispers back but it sounds more like a hiss..she finishes the tea and pours it into a cup and hands it to ven.. "here you go enjoy" how many cups of sugar ?

  
" cups ? that's quite a lot , just the tea "  
  
okay here's your tea luna goes and gets herself breakfast, bacon , eggs, sandwich, and a cup of milk. She sits near him and they both eat silently to themselves  
leo is left speechless by his sister's words and walks to aki and yusei...defeated..  
  
sigh... " reiji wants me as a lancer when i get back i challenge you Luna riding duel , they want my lost memories so it may help them in the coming battle and i also felt the call of the crimson dragon "  
  
luna : I accept but don't push yourself.. I'm sure within time you'll know more about yourself too..she puts right her hand on his shoulder so you can hear it too..  
  
" my soul is connected to stardust dragon "  
  
that's true and to mine ancient fairy dragon.. i'll do anything to protect her..  
  
mmmmm...  
  
" as well as help the lancers , they too need to finish this trial "  
" yeah.. we are supposed to help them today with their training too there's alot going to be happening today "  
" i have to get going now "  
" mmm hmmm i'll see you when you get back , best of wishes " she moves back her hand  
" yes don't worry about me maybe i am not soo alone myself " before going to aki " i am ready "  
  
aki nods okay we'll get going , everyone we'll see you later.. aki turns to look to luna while ven walks a bit ahead, giving her an approving wink and thumbs up to her. Which causes luna face to turn bright pink and flustered but smiles and gives back a thumbs up of her  
leo feels like he's gonna be sick..with that the two leave on their d-wheels.  
  
aki , thank you ... he then says but tell me did you ever fear your own powers ? i kinda herd one of the lancers talking about it  
  
yes i did.. for a very long time.. it caused me to hurt many people around me.. and i thought of myself many times as a monster.. but when i met yusei and everyone else.. i slowly decided to forgive myself.. and try to accept that i can be myself with others..and love myself more so i can love being with others as well..in the end i learn my powers came from the pain i felt in my heart..but then slowly i started to control them once i gained an acceptance for myself.. and now.. i don't have them anymore due to me not feeling that isolation but i think with my signer powers I can still use them when it's needed.  
  
" my powers come from darkness i am born with it really the ability to talk to and control spirits , i just can't think but fear that is what caused them to use me as a weapon me and ryuu have the same power akin to yours but fueled by emotions "  
  
I see...i believe that somewhere inside you, you can fight off and make the power your own and shake off the control but we are about to find out more..both ryuu and you..  
  
" one time i caused real damage during a duel "  
  
i did the same.. i caused my parents home to lit up with flames.. from a trap i played...it was horrible .. i was only 5..my father called me a monster.. it hurt and drove me crazy with the way people treated and viewed me but eventually i worked things out with him years later..i thought i had someone who gave me my own place but it turned out i was being used into a weapon for a cult..and not just me either but other young kids with abilities similar to mine and yours..so we put and stop to it and i went back to my parents as I choose them to be my true place..  
  
and now eventually i leaving school and to pursue a career to be a doctor. So I can help others and save them as they have helped and saved one more thing.. ven. in my past.. to deal with my frustration.. and my ..hurt.. i used to be known as the black rose witch and as such.. against my bitter dismay.. now i used to attack people.. and terrorize them.. when i was used..looking and hearing about you.. reminds me a bit of myself.. that's why I believe you can be saved..and luna does too.. she understands spirits better than anyone.  
  
i see its kinda the same story for me i just had a feeling someone sold me out to fusion  
  
i wouldn't be too surprised if that was the case you are a very great duelist for one thing and you have a strong will  
ah we are just about there, just around this corner.. they speed their d-wheels up.  
  
aki greets a few of the nurses and goes to the desk to fill out a request the nurses tell them to wait for a couple of minutes while they get the doctor  
  
the nurses return with the doctor who motions for aki and ven to follow him  
he takes them to a room with one nurse leading them as she shuts the door and walks with the doctor standing next to him  
he looks at aki then back to the paper before confirming "based on what i see here this young man has part of his memories blocked and you wish to see them based on his subconscious ?  
yes doctor that's correct  
hmm.. okay miss aki.. seeing how you yourself have applied here i assume this can only be requested with good reason  
he turns to ven, young man before you do this i want you to know that you will not be harmed in any way however we do require you to take this pill to put you to sleep for a while.  
  
but before i hand you this I want to be know , you sure you want to do this?  
  
I will , It's not like I have much of a choice seeing what my friends and I face  
  
the doctor nods and asks the nurse to set him up, as ven puts the pill in his mouth  
ventus slowly but surely feels a bit drowsy after taking a drink of water upon request with the pill..the nurse straps him to the board, places wires to his body and head and sets the machine, the doctor goes to the computer and types in a code of commands and the screen comes up as a large image.  
  


> Ventus, rin and yugo were close friends and team mates for WRGP youth league coming into the end of the league as a runner up in this same league team 5ds was called back onto the field to take part in an exhibition match and chose Ventus' team to be their opponent. When soon his 2 close friends were captured by Jean. Ventus was sold out by a defeated team out of vengeance , calling them out for cheating. There is no possible way he could had beat us that second place should had been us. Ventus was captured and forcefully taken to sector security where he meet jean. Regarding the release of his friends He was forced to work for him
> 
> Jean then proceed to suppress ven s memory intending to turn him into a weapon against fusion. And was sent there with a small group of forces. Leo learning this took matter into his own hands and the procedure was done again this time to obey him and as a safeguard slips sin Stardust Dragon into his deck and he was sent off to xyz dimension
> 
> His orders to root out the resistance, Card duelist who lose and find Ruri

  
as aki sees more of ventus' struggles she thinks back to when she was also used.. her eyes form like daggers as she sees.. the man responsible for these ordeals .. (he's just a kid... an innocent kid...)  
  


> Due to the suppression of the star Dragon most of his duels had used red demons Dragon and he also fraught alongside the blue forces acting as their commander as well. He used his power to seek out the resistance members and crashed against another duelist using monsters that resemble mecha like birds when he defended his sister. Ventus brutally defeats him taking Ruri away knocking her out in the process.  
> The scene changes back to synchro dimension and he fraught against his own team against his will. Tearing that team apart along with the most recent raid to capture Stardust spark Dragon only to be set free by Jack atlas

  
Those memories end there..  
  
After the last shown memory ended the doctor stopped the machine and aki gave a word of thanks and they told her to not wake ventus for at least an hour. So they left her alone in the room with him so she can keep an eye on his condition. Ventus grits his teeth at the restored memories mumbling stuff as he sleeps seeming like a nightmare to him forced against his will to hurt the people he cared for and most of all caused pain to Shun and helped raid the Xyz dimension.  
  
aki turns to the side seeing ven with a pained expression she walks to him .. (I don't know what kind of sick twisted.. person this leo akaba is .. but I do hope we'll get back at him for what's he's done to kids like ven)  
  
she sighs for a moment.. .and thinks back (just imagine a few years back I was used just like these kids.. gifted with special powers but a tyrant is planning to use people like us against society for their own.. When he wakes up I'll give him some time to relax and when he feels like it he will talk for now the best thing I can do.. is just wait ) and stay here.  
  
she finds herself in a garden... surrounded by many flowers.. in the middle of the garden is her ace monster blackrose dragon.. who is spreading it's wings around as it beautifies the area.. with it's many roses...


	32. Chapter 32

ventus awakens an hour or so later , thinking about the events that had happened while under control of fusion. He dusnt feel like talking all he did is helped destroy a peaceful city , but for what reason the agenda of a crazed mad man ? Though still feeling a bit weak he will attempt to sneak out ( staying with the lancers will just cause them pain ) again intending to raid fusion on his own.  
  


aki slowly wakes up.. her dream vivid in her mind as she comes to..she gets up immediately... her dream still fresh in her mind 

(blackrose dragon.. i have called you here to tell you that your powers were never lost and sometime soon they may be needed again.. )

  
aki but why ? I thought my power is to heal...  
blackrose (it is but it depends on your own actions.. a self sacrifice... )  
aki : i understand.. and thank you it's the first time i ever met you like this.. now i think i understand a little how luna feels..  
blackrose (it's good to finally meet you as well my dear).. the dreams end.  
  
aki runs through the corridors .. and to the front desk where she asks the nurse if she saw ven leave.  
the nurse replies he left almost 15 minutes ago..  
aki goes outside and hops on her d-wheel, bloody kiss and speeds off to the highway.. while contacting her friends to explain the situation.  
  
on the other side of the line was Yusei and Jack " he did what ? aki , you know what needs to be done seems like that boy never really gotten over it and knowing about that just made it worst for him , who was the person he attacked "  
  
That's the thing.. he was used by jean after his friends were kidnapped and forced to work for him, and he controlled him to go to fusion and raid there. Instead Leo Akaba found him and manipulated him causing him to become a soldier who led others to attack the people of the xyz dimension and he kidnapped a girl with purple hair from that shay guy. Then he led the raid that was the recent attack here and jack dueled him and freed him. he attacked a lot of innocent.. people and now I have a feeling he wants to go to fusion and settle things.. himself.. he might be thinking of himself as nothing more than someone that will cause more pain than an ally.  
  
" that kind of explains a lot of how he closed himself off to us it just seems like the only choice now is to fight , more importantly the lancers need him really i herd it from reiji Ryuu and his 4 alter self are the same person each of them control darkness and able to do the same things as you can as the black rose years ago. He wants to keep him away from his father but in reality Ventus and Ryuu is Leo's children "  
  
meanwhile ventus grabs his deck and returns to the highway .  
  
aki eyes wide with shock over what she's heard and her anger flares up... (I have to find him before that monster of a father gets him again!) She speeds more through the highway and sets a message to sector security requesting Lazar to track the D-wheel belonging to Ven and to send her a reading of his signal once they find it (I know it's a long shot but..). she looks at her deck and quickly check her extra deck..( If that dream meant something then .. I should be able to.. ) She takes another turn and makes her choice... " Chilling flames engulfs the world.. a pitch black flower set into bloom appear now Black Rose Dragon! "  
  
black rose dragon appears in all her majesty... aki turns to her ace.. "black rose dragon! If you sense stardust dragon's presence on the highway.. please lead me to it ..black rose dragon lets out a roar and files a bit higher as aki gets more determined and checks other areas.. in the highway..  
  
Ventus looks at his duel disk when sector security caught up, telling him to pull over..

" darn it " Ventus then thinks to himself out loud and pulls out red demons Dragon and materialize it stopping his runner. " My soul of darkness don't hurt them but cut me a path. " 

His Dragon then let's out a powerful gust of wind from its wings. 

  
aki's mark starts to glow... "ugh... this pain..." lazar shows up on aki's screen giving her the directions.. she gives a word of thanks and proceeds to the source of her mark's resonating..with black rose dragon flying high  
  
Ven speeds up his duel runner when he see someone approach  
  
blackrose roars alerting aki, she looks at her screen... "good" she smiles looks like he's just ahead.. " let's go blackrose!" she roars once more as they speed on her mark glowing brighter as she endures the pain  
  
...?  
Ven looks back and presses hard on the accelerator " why "  
  
"ven!" aki calls out " you can't fight this alone!"  
  
He grits his teeth, I am not fit to be a lancer I will only destroy what I should protect you should know black rose. He pushes a button on his D-Wheel activating duel mode I will prove it  
  
aki speeds up and looks at him from the side... " If you accept yourself you can make up for what has taken place.. you are not a demon ven ! "  
She then sees her D-wheel entering duel mode...  
  
Demon? He then draws his five cards from my hand I play cards of consonance this allows me to discard a Dragon tuner to draw 2 cards I discard phalanx. Next I normal summon dragunity aklys and its effect for another special summon Come my Dragon knight dragunity arma levyatian and aklys equips to it.  
Turn end  
  
"We don't have to fight each other ven but if this is the only way to get through to you. She draws her six cards  
  
I activate foolish burial i send revival rose to my graveyard...then i play lord poison in defense mode..(1500/1000) I set one card and end my turn  
  
" draw" getting dragunity arma mystletainn He then normal summons a dragunity phalanx from his hand and tributes it for the one he just drew and special summons phalanx, I tune my phalanx and my mystiletan, descend from the stars soul of light synchro summon, lv 8 Stardust Dragon  
And waits for a response before attack with Stardust Dragon  
  
aki doesn't make any movement but continues to speed up  
  
lord poison is destroyed by stardust's attack "when lord poison is destroyed I can special summon one level 4 or below plant type monster from my graveyard. I special summon revival rose in defense (1300/1300 )  
  
I end  
  
I draw..  
  
i summon night rose knight...atk 1000/def1000  
when it's played i can special summon one level 4 or lower plant type monster from my hand , i tune my two monsters..to summon splendid rose.  
i use splendid's effect I can banish one plant type monster from my grave to cut the attack points of one of your monsters till the end of this turn,  
  
i target your arma levyatian and banish my lord poison atk 1300 i attack with splendid rose! rose whip! a vine with thorns aims for the dragon  
  
wraps around and destroys it but at the same time as ven's lp goes to 3100 lp.. his monsters shoots out it's equip monster.. at splendid rose and destroys him i end my turn with a one facedown  
  
His draw gets him Stardust xialong and he sets it before attacking with stardust  
  
aki looks at the single card in her hand and then back to stardust dragon... (It's really stardust dragon after all )  
  
ven only seems to be focused on the battle drowning out all other emotions .  
turn end  
  
i draw i summon phoenixian seed ( 800/ 0 ) i send it to my graveyard to special summon my phoenixian cluster amaryllis from my hand ( 2200/ 0 ) i activate my trap illusion destruction i select your stardust dragon and flip it face down  
  
now I attack with my amaryllis to destroy stardust dragon! flame petal! after my monster attacks it destroys itself "scatter flame!" when it does so it also inflicts 800 points of damage to you lp 2300  
  
in addition to this because my monster was destroyed and sent to the graveyard, i can special summon revival rose from my grave (1300/1300 )  
  
"rose petals!" the face down turns out to be stardust xialong... due it's effect it protects itself from being destroyed.  
  
I end my turn.. and the moment i do because phoenixian cluster amaryllis is in my graveyard, i can revive it to my field in defense mode  
  
your turn ven  
  


Ven speeds up again and draws getting monster reborn and plays it to revive stardust dragon and normal summons a level one tuner from his hand dragunity brandistock . " Dragunity brandistock and stardust xalong tuning , I synchro summon the tuner monster formula synchron. accel synchro ! combine into one here and now , come shooting star dragon...

I cannot stay here , I just hurt you all "

  
aki eyes open in shock ( no way.. .accel synchro just like yusei!...)  
"ven even if you say that.. you can't live life without going through hurting yourself or others.. you have to make amends to what has taken place...to over come yourself"  
Look at me ven, I've hurt people, i hurt those i loved and those around me.. I was lost in the darkness.. i was darkness.. But someone reached out to me and pulled me and I did the rest and brought myself back up to say I was sorry and do better for myself so i can do right for others"  
  
(If I can do it so can you ven , even if I have to stop you here to show you but defeating shooting star won't be easy)  
  
" shooting star is the true form of the soul of light i got but light is also a force of destruction as well as heal " he grits his teeth " shooting star dragon effect activate and checks the top 5 cards of his deck revealing 2 tuners . " shooting star can attack 2 times " he then inserts the cards back in and shuffle ," what i done can never be forgiven "  
  
i am a sword of destruction , " shooting star attacks phoenix cluster "  
  
because it was destroyed you take 800 points of damage. Ventus then attacks the second monster destroying it.  
  
i draw  
aki looks at the single card in her hand set it in her back row and ends her turn which causes her phoenix cluster amaryllis to revive again due to it's effect atk 2200/def 0  
once more aki calls out to ven  
"you don't have to choose to destroy.. you can heal , you can help others and together we can put an end to leo akaba's ambitions , you can choose to be what you want to be and not what you were told you are "  
  
" I rather just return to the place where i was meant to be , I don't exist "  
  
(you two really are the same.. )  
(ryuu and you)  
"but you do exist... we understand that you are a part of one whole but you are all separate people with personalities, and different lives.. you are right here and living. you don't have to go back if you don't want to.. don't you still wish to save your friends ven?"  
  
" i don't have any friends now , after what i did who want me as an ally "  
  
(no aki decided to shut off her screen and make it so that only her and ven is motioning through the duel) If yusei and jack needs to find out they will have to be contacted by lazar.. or somehow trace aki's d-wheel signal  
  
"you can't do it yourself ven , regardless of what you say.. if you go back on your own you'll most likely be caught and brain washed. But your friends are depending on you to help them.. it wasn't your fault that you hurt and attacked those people.. if you truly want to make up for what you've done then fight and save the ones that have been taken away from their loved ones. The 3 of you are a team and I'm certain that they are hoping you'll come to find them"  
  
" then come at me , Is your move "  
though even ven seems a bit shaken as to what to do  
  
I draw (I will find a way..)  
  
i activate the spell angel baton i draw two cards from my deck and i discard one and keep the other  
  
i discard.. glow up bulb  
  
i switch phoenix cluster amaryllis to attack atk 2200  
i end my turn  
  
Ventus has his hand over his deck deciding on what to do just disengage or continue again struggling with his emotions and fear on facing the past or deciding the future he closes his eyes and draws setting the card he just got ." turn end "  
  
i draw  
  
I set one card face down and activate the trap wicked reborn this brings back one synchro monster from my graveyard... by paying 800 lp.. 3200, revive my splendid rose! atk 2200 / def 2000  
  
i end my turn  
  
aki speeds up and lines up neck to neck with ven , her eyes focused and determined to get through to him  
  
his draw gets mage power and he plays it on shooting star dragon " with 2 set cards shooting star gains 500 for each , so this adds 1000 "  
  
aki grits her teeth readying herself for the assault  
  
he uses his dragon to attack splendid rose  
  
I activate my trap synchro back! It banishes my synchro monster and special summons it back to my field during my standby phrase.. vanish splendid rose. !  
  
i still have my phoenix cluster amaryllis though if you attack it you'll take 800 more points of damage leaving you with 700 left..will you attack or find another way?..  
  
(if i take the attack i'll take 2100 damage from that 4300... leaving me with 1100 points but my facedown can make the difference if he tries it )  
  
grrr , i am not backing down shooting star dragon strike it  
  
I activate my face down ground capture! It halves all the battle damage I receive this turn..! ughhh! and if I took 1000 points or more I can draw a card! lp3200-1050 - i draw one card and since my monster was destroyed you take 800 points of damage  
" turn end "  
  
I draw! (this is...) Aki mind takes consideration of every card on the field and the two in her hand... and a combo comes into mind since it's my standby phrase splendid rose is back! appear splendid rose! it arrives with a swish of the wind and roses flutter in it's wake(2200/2000 )  
  
I activate the spell wonder clover! i target my splendid rose and discard my wall of ivy this turn alone splendid rose can attack twice next i play my final facedown synchro stream! because there are two synchro monsters in play.. I can equip this card to my splendid rose.. and when it attack my opponent's monster.. it gains the attack points of the monster it's attacking..!  
It gains attack equal to the monster it's attacking. Here goes.. splendid rose attack shooting star dragon! rose spiral! splendid rose.. jumps and spins itself to shooting star dragon as it's attack slowly begins to rise to be equal to the shooting star..  
  
" shooting star dragon effect activate , by banishing this card i can negate the attack "  
  
so splendid rose power is back to normal however.. due to wonder clover i have a second attack with it this turn i attack you directly!  
  
" reverse card - scrap iron scarecrow , this negates the attack and its then set "  
  
since you stopped both my attacks i'll use my splendid rose 2nd effect! by banishing one plant type monster in my grave.. it can attack one more time however it's atk is cut in half i banish my wall of ivy atk2200... - atk 1100... go splendid rose! "Rose Spiral! splendid rose spins as fast as it can and delivers the finishing blow  
  
ventus struggles with his D-Wheel taking the attack as well as the effects of the medical procedure done earlier  
  
as his lp hits zero... aki speeds up and slides her d-wheel to catch his.. and slow it down.. "ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!"" she pushes it to safely as her d-wheel begins to cool down...  
  
ven... we are going to help you save your friends.. you don't have to end up destroying yourself..okay?..you aren't a demon.. or a monster.. you are just ven the person that you want and choose to be.."it's okay to be feel that you're guilty and you're going to do something about it.. but you won't be alone in this fight.. we want you by our side . The lancers have accepted you, and so have we... the question is do you accept yourself as how you see yourself to be?"  
  
he just feels a bit too weak to answer that , with a bit of a struggle to stay awake ...  
  
aki holds ven by his shoulder and feels his head with her palm... (damn.. he pushed himself too much..)  
  
Yusei wonders what taking aki so long believing something went wrong he then goes to his D-Wheel and signals her " aki , Akiza "  
  
aki calls out to ven when she gets a signal on her d-wheel, she click the response button and yusei's face comes up on the screen. "yusei"  
  
" what happen out there you cut us off "  
  
"yusei it's Ven , he was trying to get away from the hospital so I went after him and managed to catch up but he challenged me to a duel to defeat me and get away but I managed to defeat him but he pushed himself too much after the procedure from earlier. he's unconscious he's lost consciousness.."  
  
" you have to take him back i will let Jack know to help you leave a tracker on his duel runner , aki , you know what to do "  
  
"yea I understand we'll regroup later. "  
aki cuts off the call.. she takes out a packet from her d-wheel compartment and places one of the trackers on to his

"okay ven.. here we go " 

She places him on her d-wheel and pulls down her hostel and straps him in and revs her engines back to life as she speeds back to the hospital

  
Yusei then relays the info to Jack and Crow regarding Ventus " his duel runner has a tracker on it somewhere on the highway find it and bring it back "  
  
aki speeds through the highway avoiding many cars and traffic as she contacts the hospital from the d-wheel informing of her return and apologizing for ven's sudden departure. Once she got back she helps him back inside where he's placed on a stretcher and carried back into another room  
aki sits on a nearby chair and waits while trying to calm down and catch herself more now that the duel was finished.  
  
Yusei , Jack and Crow split up to locate the D-Wheel used by ventus then then it is found it is carried back to their garage by his friends while Yusei meets up with aki at the hospital " akiza , how you feel ? "  
  
" I'm fine yusei it's just a mix of emotions.. looking at him reminds me so much of myself..also i feel nothing but anger towards the person that's using kids like him.. "  
" he should had a reason for trying to run away , trying to find what was lost perhaps ? "  
" he was trying to not be a burden to anyone because he believed that he will cause nothing but pain to everyone.. and that he wants to fight fusion by himself"  
" What that youth needs now is a friend "  
" yeah... well... you're right.. i think luna could be his friend if he lets her... "  
" Luna I dont think so , it feels more like he needs someone who understands him . that kid seems to be very independent now. Besides did you not hear his offer of a riding duel with Luna. "  
" true... if that's the case then I'll stick by him I'm supposed to also train kugeki but maybe you can do it instead yusei the kid likes a challenge from what we've seen "  
" Likes a challenge hmm... I think jack will prove to be a good one for Kugeki , though like you said , he struggles with power "  
" heh that he does you know.. yusei... being like this situation reminds me of when you came here to save me and you helped me get back to accept my parents and doing so back to my own place.. "  
" now here i am waiting for someone to wake up and hopefully take care back with us and let him know he has a place with everyone.. that we all accept him.. for who and what he is. "  
" Ventus is a person who had lost everything of value to him , the only thing since he came back to this dimension is his deck and runner , the only thing that reminds him of his past and good times , its only natural someone like that will lash out because of fear and is so young when it happened "  
  
aki sighs.. " it's all the more reason why we have to stick to together and face this leo akaba.. "   
" It is also most likely that Reiji will like to keep him under watch "  
" yea.. but I don't like the way how we have to do so.. they aren't monsters..but they could be a danger to themselves.. "  
" right now the lancers don't know but they are planning to gather all 4 of Ryuu's alter self that much is a fact its better for them to be with us if not they will only be targeted "  
" you are a intern there , so you know what to do i have to go back to check the others "  
" yeah thanks for the telling me I'll look after him (as if he were my own son) "  
" the lancers should not be left in the dark either Reiji told me to let him know anything odd that is happening "  
" that's the best course of action this way everyone will be aware of their plans, once ven recovered we'll join you guys. "  
" yes "

* * *

Yusei will then leave while getting on his D-Wheel to contact the lancers ..

" Reiji "

"hmm yusei.."  
  


his face appears on the comp screen via webcam.

" there has been a problem after we try to access ven's memory he took off after and forced a riding duel with akiza . she won the match luckily it appears that he is the one who raided Xyz and here the other day under orders from leo he has been calling himself a monster "

" The only one who's a monster is my father.. I have a feeling that ven must have been brainwashed somehow by him to do his bidding."  
" really he was sold out to Jean at first and then taken to Fusion , aki is with him right now but what are you going to do "  
" I believe that even though I would like to keep an eye on him, it's better to trust him we can't risk him running off again. We will convince him to fight alongside us instead of on their own It's better that we get these counter parts to stay with us and far away from fusion for the moment. "  
" That kid is going to need a good convincing really , he is someone who had lost everything of value to him "  
  
reiji : " yeah... i understand that...he wants to get back at my father for what's he has done but since he's driven like this he may do something reckless.. not that I blame him.. I myself would like to bash through those doors and settle things with him as well. Okay I'll speak with him when he gets back "  
" is there anything else you had found or how are the others "  
" the others are fine , we are just getting ven's D-wheel back to our garage aside from what aki told me I don't have any follow up leads.. "  
" Aki has a request to have me forward it she told me to have Jack and Kugeki turbo duel "   
  
reiji : " Very well if it would help improve his skills let them go at it "  
" he has some struggles with power least is what i herd , i be out here a while longer , i know is unlikely there will be another raids but never hurts to be careful my friends been on edge since that attack , give them the message "  
  
With that said Yusei cuts the line.


	33. Chapter 33

Yusei gets back to the garage where he picks up Ventus' deck and duel disk which happens to be a hybrid model similar to the one Crow uses. Only Ventus can use it as a dimensional transporter a function given to Ventus that is currently built into to his D-Wheel by Jean. While his duel disk itself can be used to track other duel disks in the area.

Yusei believing it may help Ventus in his recovery takes it with him. He then request that Leo and Luna follow him , knowing luna seems to harbor some feelings for Ventus , before turning to Jack Atlas.  
" sorry about dragging you out at this time but Aki has a request since she has her hands tied. But can you and Kugeki have a rideing duel. I believe you are the better choice to help him with his struggles over power. "

jack smirks "yeah I been looking forward to giving him a duel as a thanks for getting back scarlight for me. Just leave it to me I'll show him what overwhelming power truly is when it's used fully without fear "  
yusei nods and walks outside with the twins and they take off. Jack meantime takes out his deck and stares at scarlight (I owe that boy kugeki if it weren't for him I wouldn't be able to hold you again, I'll show him the duel of the king ) Jack smirks once more and goes to a table and starts arranging his cards.

Meanwhile Crow is out making some work helping some of the community workers with gathering materials for repairs while keeping an eye out should any other surprise attacks occur.

" Luna , you may be wondering what happened ? "  
"y-yeah I mean he was fine this morning yusei. "  
" ventus was trying to use the dimensional transporter on his runner , his duel runner functions like the one used by paradox , he was trying to fight by himself raid fusion but aki stopped him , they ended up clashing as a result and due to that medical procedure he collapse. i discovered it when picking up his duel disk it is very different yet similar to the one used by crow "  
"oh... I see... " Luna expression looks a little chest fallen but straightens herself " is he alright?"  
(I know he's stubborn but I can't blame him he's been alone all this time...ven... no matter what we will be here to help you so that we can end this war and reunite you and yuya with your friends. )  
" I don't know but i think the cards are trying to say something , black rose , my stardust dragon , ventus also uses it , lets see what aki has to say "

luna and leo : " yeah " and they nod  
they soon arrive to the hospital after making a turn from the highway

Yusei then goes over to the desk going inside " hello i am here to check on aki and ventus , how are they ? "

ah hello and yes they are in room c , I'll have someone escort you she presses a button and another nurse approaches, after giving her the instructions she leads yusei , luna and leo to room. She turns to them " Just try not to make too much noise he just woke up" she opens the door for them and makes her departure.

" Aki , you doing ok ? " before taking out another duel disk and deck and leaves it by the bedside..."Ventus , you did not have to run away we are here to help you "  
then back to aki  
" though i felt something strange during that duel something that i cannot put into words it felt like a strong light , i knew you were fighting "

How... ? I never used black rose dragon because I wanted to face him with my own. It was the only way... she turns to face ventus to show you respect as a duelist

" stardust dragon was also reacting to that , he and i are like mirrors more so our partners "  
ventus just looks to the side and silent .

I see she continues to look at ven that's really unique  
luna steps forward and leo to the side "ventus.. she looks to him and slowly embraces him in her arms...It's okay to feel the way you do you're no longer alone... we will help you gain back what you lost... "  
leo puts his hand to ven's shoulder and lightly bounces it, "yeah and besides we are all in this war together and this is our dimension so whether you like it or not we are all involved as it is"  
aki smiles and nods as well as yusei who gives a thumbs up to ventus.

Ventus then grabs his deck and shoves them off , he just feels nothing but frustration now torn about the past and future and shay " i am a demon , i dont belong here with the lancers or with 5ds in place of starting another duel he just attempts to bust out of a nearby window  
" stardust dragon come to me "

yusei, aki , leo and luna look in shock

stardust dragon manifests itself and ventus gets on it it's roar sending a small shockwave.. preventing yusei , aki, leo and luna from getting closer however.. .their signer marks begin to burn... at feeling the magnitude of force stardust dragon is radiating..

( Yusei , our hearts are one i can calm that dragon , more importantly you all have the power to heal , I am certain ventus herd your call but is at this point in time uncertain )

ancient fairy dragon also manifested, alongside with life steam dragon, and blackrose dragon protecting their partners...  
(Luna I understand how you feel but the boy is conflicted with his emotions.. some things are better to be trusted by believing in the person. You have to be patient and believe in your new friend)

ventus looks down on them from the back of his dragon with his duel disk activated " is not like i can be certain that Rin and Yugo is still alive , for i know i did that to rin and as for Yugo he could already be gone and i can see it in one of the lancer's eyes he dusn't trust me "

yeah I understand you feel responsible luna speaks up, If that's the case.. then we won't stop you ventus you decide for yourself what you must do. just know that.. she takes out her ancient fairy dragon and shows it to him, regardless of what you do we support and believe in you. She nods after her eyes determined but trying her hardest not to breakdown..her.. tears starting to slowly form as she keeps her determined gaze on him..even if someone doesn't trust you... don't stop believing in what you see is right and just...  
leo also speaks up and holds his power tool and life stream dragon cards

Ven seems to be on the verge of breakdown should his focus break that summoned monster will vanish ... " i don't know what to do anymore "

aki : Its alright ven... to feel like the world.. is against you, it's okay to feel like you're alone, or if you want to cry.. but get up and walk at your own pace.. you alone know who you really.  
yusei : ventus... if you can't see the path that you want to walk on... then make it yourself with your own resolve. If you are unsure of what is to be done then face your own fear and not. Accept yourself for being ventus and not being considered a piece of something..  
You are a person with real thoughts, hopes, feelings and dreams. luna adds.

Ventus grits his teeth intending to attack them and remembering his past ( no hurting people is not the right thing to do , I made a promise to use dueling to entertain people. ) his focus broken and the monster vanishes .

luna gasps and quickly jumps on ancient fairy and rushes to catch him... he falls and she speeds down to catch him into her arms and she holds him firmly as her tears run down her cheeks as ancient fairy dragon slowly descends to the ground and when it lands it's wings slowly folded around the two.. bathing in it's light.  
luna just holds on to ven and cries ... as yusei , aki and leo rush downstairs

he says nothing and just looks at her ... " thanks for reminding me i became a rider because of you all to entertain people , I thought i could pick up where 5ds left off with my friends "

she raises.. her head still tears flowing and smiles.. " I'm happy that we were such an inspiration because you really are a great duelist , I'm sure you and your friends bonds as just as strong."

" all by the means of stopping leo , but while i was held captive he told me some things really he wants to see his children and seeks to get that at any cost though every time before i get sent out i have to go through a memory wipe. Is there a way to revive them without destroying us "

"I believe so... If only we could understand why he's doing all of this.. senseless slaughter.. "

" he wants my soul and not just me also ryuu and two others , i saw it from a computer he has between raids , he wants to see his children again can we separate that person from me. Kai is my real name according to the documents still its a bit of a struggle to face what i had done. What are the lancers planing to do with me make me into a soldier "

luna looks at him and slowly lets go of her embrace to look at him, with yusei and the aki with leo joining  
luna : you decide whatever you wish to be instead of something else deciding.. she takes a moment then kai.. i don't know if they want to make you a solider or not but you will face your struggles at your own pace...she lowers her head, her gaze close..nothing is wrong with your feelings.. you are who you are..whether you be kai or ven.. you're the same person in my eyes  
leo.. makes a move to go but aki puts her hand on his shoulder and slowly shakes her head and whispers.. keep watching your sister  
yusei just watches them as he sees of conflicted the boy felt about all of this..

luna slowly puts her hand in his and sits next to him on top of her dragon.I think the lancers.. just wanted to know your own feelings and if there is any information you can assist with.. if you want to be a solider or one of them.. that's your own decision.. she smiles  
anicent fairy dragon slowly laids down her wings as she relaxes  
luna slides her head on his shoulder as she feels his hand slightly holding with hers..her face slightly blushes

" i cannot fight at this time anyways , i just hope i don't get targeted again then is hell all over again "

Even if you do. I... I mean we will protect you.. I swear it ven..her looks at him and turns to his side..her face burning... and one of her hands.. shakes..  
aki looks on.. surprised yet amused with leo.. looking on.. in shock...  
yusei simply watches with a straight face forming into a small smirk  
luna moves forward.. and kisses ven's forehead. "whispering a good luck charm to shield him.. " she pulls back her cheek burning and blush covering her face.. as she catches herself..

" Lets just check with the lancers , where is my runner , I give you that much i will not run this time , if they want me to join as a lancer then my sword is theirs "

luna removes her hand, yep and we got your back too, she makes a peace sign and hope down from her dragon with ven following as ancient fairy dragon slowly she puts her hands behind her back and walks back to the others silently humming... (i hope that I calmed him down somewhat..)

" again this caused a bit of damage " focusing some energy to summon stardust dragon to mend the surrounding area that was broken by his powers. " they just told me i cannot duel for a few more days , but when i am ready i give you the thrill of a real riding duel "

sure thing you just take your time to rest and recover..she summons ancient fairy to shine its' wings to help with the recovery of the area she walks on back to the others and slightly laughs at leo's expression

" you don't have to hold back though and we should regroup with the others , i will join the lancers  
as for you aki , i can feel your emotions that time , i understood what you mean , you were trying to pull me out of the darkness , still can i even have that resolve to fight now "

aki nods and says that all depends on you ven if i can do it you can too but only if you choose to

" i have to make amends to those people that are torn apart in this conflict and i don't know if my friends are searching for me as well , tell me did any of you see Yugo around those recent events left me drained , i cannot use the duel disk to get back , let me ride with you all "

aki nods and offers ven to ride with her  
yusei : I saw yugo during the friendship cup however when the attacks started he disappeared and we haven't seen him since..

" I see , so its possible he is at fusion and my duel runner has a transporter function as well i will gladly take one of you with me if anyone needs to return here or go somewhere Its use is the same as axcel synchro thanks for the ride aki "

" Yusei "  
" If this may help you all see if you can clone that dimensional transporter for yourself , jack , aki and crow , its the least i can do to help "

thanks ven we'll make good use of it if we're successful.

" you need to get a high rate of speed really and imagine the place you want to go that , force you felt is because of me i too can use shooting star dragon , though getting caught up in a duel disables it for that you have to be careful so you don't get stranded "

yusei nods acknowledging this info thanks i'll be sure to keep that in mind (it's like we have somewhat of a similarity ourselves..)

" Stardust dragon was suppressed its because of that i got stranded at fusion i planned to use it to return here but got caught up by the blue forces and got beat by them , stardust dragon is my gate I hope this will serve you all well "


	34. Chapter 34

Ventus looks down remembering his two friends Yugo and Rin and together with them made three duel runners all for the dream to win the WRGP Youth league. Team 5ds was their drive then and faced off with them on the day they decided to retire until the takeover of Neo-Domino city. All three of them had different dreams then Yugo wanted to be like Jack Atlas. Ventus wanted to use dueling to entertain people and Rin she just supported her friends all the way.  
( " I hope we can end this war soon , as well as change our destiny " ) he thought while holding on tight to Akiza , riding on the back of her duel runner. ( " So warm " )  
he then thought to himself almost forgotten the warmth of having some people accept him for what and who he is after being alone for a long time.

Ventus made his choice to join the lancers in their struggle against fusion thinking it may not be much but at least it can help the others who use D-Wheels. His runner is equipped with a dimensional transporter as well that allows him to travel across dimensions using speed. The only downfall to its use is that the user must have complete focus driving at a high rate of speed at the same time and getting caught in a duel will temporary disable the transporter , but that is more of a security feature for the rider than anything else. Though for the lancers the only ones who can possible use it is Yuya , Ryuu and Kugeki still its better than nothing. Still it will be best to let the lancers leader decide who on their team will get the dimensional transporter for their D-Wheel.

Getting back to their garage Ventus checks on his D-Wheel and sets the duel disk back in place before going to Reiji. His voice this time shows bravery and full of determination then vengeance over what the Fusion dimension forced him to do " i will fight for my friends , Team 5ds and the lancers are also my allies so they are my power and i will become theirs. Furthermore there is also something I like to tell you all , my duel runner has a portable dimensional transporter. I was thinking of Yusei using it to make several for his team who can use duel runners and one for one of your lancers. You will choose who will get it though , its the least i can do to help with your efforts.

However the only way to use it is for the rider to have a complete focus and picture where they want to go. In order for the transporter to work one needs to gain a high rate of speed on their D-Wheel like almost critical without stopping , however if a duel is about to take place the transporter's functions is disabled. This is mostly a safety function for the rider. "

reiji takes one look at ventus and folds his fingers into place... "So the choice is between yuya, ryuu and kugeki... should be interesting. Aside from that I appreciate you sharing your tech with us.. I'm sure it will be valiant with the task at hand.  
ventus nods"further more it seems even if one of them is chosen they may need to improve their d-wheel riding skills somewhat. it's no easy feat to go at that speed without risking one's life.."  
reiji very well ventus I will give a briefing to my fellow lancers, and you will go to yusei and work on the tech we'll meet back here in a while after we all make some progress.. I still need to make sure they are fully prepared for the departure and get their skills improved to be ready for anything.

they both go about their business... while the lancers back at the temporary HQ thinks about the events lately.

yuya quickly tells them about ventus from the standpoint of what he knew..about the other counter parts of ryuu and ven.. after which a few moments of silence.

satawari speaks " Okay so we know thar you, your brother and yuzu all have counterparts,  
gogensaka: we also now know that leo akaba has a brainwashing machine.. that can turn people against their will to fight for him  
moon shadow : the question remains is how we fight such tech... especially considering the recent incidents..they all turn to sora  
sora : Well I know mostly about battle plans and how the formation of attacks go...(he takes out a bite out of his lollypop ) but aside from the machine is news to me.. but .. what i do know is this..since leo is aware of his plans being thwarted he may change his tactics to make his objective  
reira : what do you mean?  
sora: what i mean is that.. leo may change his plan slightly to throw us off.. and be making addition plans to gather the counterparts he's looking for..here's what we know... we know he's got .. yuzu.. serena... rin and even shay sister ruri. We also know he's got one of your counterparts or maybe even two by now yuya.. that being yuri and yugo..we got two guardians here ven and your brother ryuu.. who's to say leo doesn't have the other two already.  
yuya.. : we all are capable duelists but I understand what you mean... still what can we do to rescue them aside from the plan... there could also be a chance he may be expecting us and prepare a trap in advance.

ryuu speaks up " so to fight one of us has to use that drive "  
reira : drive?  
everyone turns to ryuu as he begins to elaborate

" why is everyone looking at me , Reiji is the leader here i am just another entertainment duelist , ventus told me about that drive as well its linked to the way people duel in this dimension. Duel runners are powered by duel energy and we can control that energy by our will alone but to push it at that speed , i am not sure if i can do it. The signers called it axcel synchro. Still its better for me then have my close friend and family risk their life to use a duel runner "

kugeki sighs and then got up maybe we should contact reiji and see what other options can be done instead of risking our lives to use the d-wheel...

" do we have any other option "

yuya looks up and clenches his fist... guys..leo almost has everything he needs...if this...is the only choice then.. it's has to be done.i don't like it.. I know none of us will.. but we already made a commitment and we are risking our lives already as it is..it's either sink or swim..  
kugeki... I hate to say it.. but the kid is right.. i don't like it either but we may not have a choice.

" using it means one of us can pull out in case things get ugly and i was told all those years ago to keep an eye on my family "

stawari well.. that's settles it then  
gogenzaka :we'll wait on reiji  
reira, moonshadow, sora, kugeki, ryuu and yuya all nod their heads.

" and one more thing , I was outside earlier today and found a dropped duel dragon card , black rose dragon more so someone else was carrying it and came here those cards in his deck were also spirits "

kugeki at this.. raises an eyebrow...wait a sec...guys take out your duel dragons right now (something isn't right here...) there are only two black rose dragons,.. the original and moon light.. isn't it ?

" black rose moonlight dragon , black rose dragon held by aki , those are the only two , black rose did not have a alternate self , but the person who carried it here uses crystal beast "

everyone is stunned...what do you mean by crystal beast?

" a archetype of cards based on gems , minerals and crystals , its leader known as the ultimate gem god - rainbow dragon , it is said that it has the power to generate enough duel energy to cross dimensions during a duel , though its only a rumor in the stranded dimension but anyone who has made contact with duel spirits knows about it "

" i have black rose dragon at this time it was returned "

kugeki turns to ryuu then everyone guys in terms of duel spirits here..I never heard of this monster surprisingly.. but perhaps there might be a way we can know more.. he turns to sora  
sora tell me something does your academia comes with a database on all the cards used by duelists in the school?

" just for the people at academia "

hmm...okay guys here's what i think we can do in addition to rescuing the others I do believe we should talk to reiji as well but while our small team is dispatch we could also get addition knowledge on the plans and data on the students of the school that way we can pinpoint who is the person that came here and ..be prepared for any surprise attacks in addition to knowing the person deck or anyone for that matter that has reasonable skill that may present as another  
at that moment reiji walks through the door and takes a quick look at everyone... "Good I'm glad to see you're all present and accounted for... we just got more news regarding our method of departure.

" I don't think he is a threat to us i sense no malice in him chances are he just had gotten attacked while on the run. what must we do now reiji "  
" oh by the way reiji give this to your brother , black rose moonlight dragon , the duel dragons function like the signer ones of this dimension the only way for all of them to work the way they should is for everyone to hold at least one , back then the holders are referred to as duel priest "

hmm...  
reiji hands the card to reira  
you are all aware of this dimensions way of dueling , however ven also gave us a new means of traveling.. aside from using the dimensional transporter which still need a few more repairs but ven just informed me and wanted you all to know that he has a built in one in his tech and his going to install it into team 5ds d-wheels ,however he also would like to share his tech with us but due to this being a tech made for d-wheel it had only go on one d-wheel because the models we use aren't the same type as the team 5ds that being said..  
yuya, ryuu and kugeki.. only you three have the model with the correct configuration and components..but in order for one of you to be chosen you must prove yourselves first by beating out a high speed course.. to use this system requires you to use a precise amount of speed almost close to ..critical max..if you go at that speed...and fail... the result is either you might be broken apart in terms of your bones.. or death.  
reiji turns and looks at the 3 of them...are the 3 of you prepare to go that far?..  
everyone else remain silent...knowing that reiji is serious about this..

" i don't want any harm to come to my friend or family , we are all risking our life as it is but does Yuya and my friend feel the same as me then they too can join 5ds though i had never done any duels that way not even when i was driven by darkness , i may not like it but we don't really have another choice in case things go bad and one of us needs to pull out , so yes , its sink or swim now "

everyone nods and reiji quickly debriefs the rest of the information with kugeki suggesting the addition option to their  
reiji arite it's a good idea but if that's the case sora is necessary for the gathering of data..he turns to sora... sora it's inperitive you don't allow yourself to get i'm sure by now leo must have told everyone of you switching sides and protecting serena..so just be careful

" just me using the drive seems to be a bad idea alone since at this point the lancer's forces will be split i will feel at ease if someone can use that drive as well so in case it all gos to hell we can pull out , as we know Yuya is the last of the pieces allowed to run free chances are leo may come after him and me. But are you also up for it brother and kugeki "

they both nod yes  
yuya then speaks up... I'm really frightened .. but...if it's to be able to save the others then... we have to try this  
kugeki... but since we are referring to this method I believe we won't be using autopliot it's going to take riding skills to pull this off..

" WRGP , is played without auto pilot according to team 5ds and they had offered a tag team duel with us to get ready for this task we are to fight Yusei , jack and crow "

gogenzaka yuya i say it for all of us that i really hope you don't die.. but part of me hopes you won't get chosen either.. still either way i respect your choice..  
satawari.. : i may not like any of you three... but i can't deny the fact you came really far so you got my support as well on this but if you do get chosen be careful otherwise us and worst yuzu won't forgive you  
ryuu : yusei, jack and crow...  
okay so who's going to fight who..  
kugeki : gets up and puts one fist in the palm of his hand..I'm going to face off against jack i want to know how the real jack atlas duels plus he sorta owes me a match anyways

" that means i have to go against Yusei , Yuya good luck brother "  
" thanks ryuu same to you and you kugeki "  
" we have to win against team 5ds , Yuya , you go first , then kugeki then me , as per the rules of that tourney it is played in teams of 3 racers without auto pilot when one person is out the next player will launch while taking the cards that are still on the field "

alright.. he turns to everyone , everyone i just want to say thanks for always cheering us on..  
yuya says i really know that what we are doing will work out in the end so long as we don't give in and keep fighting the good fight.


	35. Chapter 35

The lancers then meet with team 5ds on the track used for WRGP event "We will give you some time to adjust your decks when you are ready we will meet over there where the starting blocks are "  
Yusei then explains the rules of WRGP.

\- the duels will be conducted through groups and each teams shares a pool of Life Points in each Duel, equal to 4000 times the number of Duelists on their team.  
\- If 1 person on the team loses, all remaining cards on the field of that person are moved, if applicable, to the field of the next person on the team to Duel, and the turn immediately advances to the End Phase. The losing player is still on the Duel during the end phase and can activate card effects (if able).  
\- The Graveyard does not move with the other cards.  
\- After a loss, the losing Duelist must reach the next member of their team in order to continue the Duel. If the losing Duelist absolutely cannot reach the next team member (e.g. due to their Duel Runner being destroyed), the team loses the match. The team also loses if someone tries to help the defeated player reach the pits.  
\- While a team changes their current player, The other team's Speed Counters increase by 1 for each lap their current active Duelist completes during the time it takes for the next Duelist to come out. If their Speed Counters reach 12, the maximum, each lap takes away 1 Speed Counter from the other team until it hits 0, which means they lose.  
\- The matches are Survival Duels, so the winner of each Duel must continue against the next opponent with the same stats he/she finished the last Duel (field, Life Points, hand, removed from play cards, and Graveyard.)  
\- If a Duelist enters the pits (for any reason) by notice of their team, they lose all Speed Counters but do not lose the Duel or the Match.  
\- If a team decides to switch to the next member while the other team is switching, they continue with the accumulated Speed Counters.  
\- Lastly, the Duels will also be done on Manual Mode, rather than auto-pilot.

" Speed counters count for how fast you can go at max seen as SPC on your screens. You have until an attacking monster makes contact to respond with a card effect. Riding duels will also end if you render your opponent ' s duel runner unable to function or your opponents unable to continue. Furthermore you will loose one speed counter for every 1000 points of damage you take. The speed world 2 card also has other effects including other cards called speed spells that function like action cards during action duels only they go in your deck and can be used in junction with your normal magic cards. It is a bit different then the speed world neo that you lancers use.  
Keep in mind this is only to get you all ready to use a Duel Runner like the rest of us. This is not a test of power or skill with your decks but a skill of using a D-Wheel while dueling. I am currently working with Ventus and was able to make three of them for the lancers while getting four for my team. Think of this as a mock WRGP match. "

Speed world 2  
Magic / Field  
During each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter on their copy of this card (max. 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove 1 of their Speed Counters from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage that player took.  
You can remove any number of your Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:  
● 4: Reveal any number of Spell Cards in your hand, and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each card revealed.  
● 7: Draw 1 card.  
● 10: Destroy 1 card on the field.

Speed world Neo  
magic / Field  
This card cannot be destroyed. You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand.

Yusei then shows Yuya a hybrid duel disk similar to the one they used along with a stack of stranded issue cards for riding duels Speed spells , three trap cards : Acceleration Zone , Doom Accelerator , Full Throttle , and two monster cards Gate Blocker , Gate Blocker 2. He then also gives Ryuu and Kugeki the same set of cards while telling Yuya.  
" you will need this to use a duel runner from this dimension , we are also aware that you use pendulums so this one has a program in it to make it compatible to your style. So two of the pendulum slots go in your spell and trap card zone "

yuya takes a look at the cards and read them through, ryuu and kugeki does the same..then he raises his head up to yusei, jack and crow... thank you guys we'll do our best to keep up. With that yuya, ryuu and kugeki go on board their d-wheels...

kugeki feels a boiling feeling of excitement building up within him. (Even if yusei said this was meant to help us with our training with riding d-wheels better I just feel pumped to be facing against jack ! ) he gives his two teammates a thumbs up and up and slides on his helmet  
Ryuu slides his deck into the holster after shuffling in the cards yusei presented.. (I won't lose my pace I'll do my best and when we are ready... leo... I'm coming for you..)  
yuya takes another look at the duel disk as he sets it on the d-wheel.. (Wow this duel disk really feels different... ) he taps a few keys on the board as the duel disk expands and shows it's settings to him.

On the other side yusei, jack and crow position themselves

crow ( Alright let's see if these guys can handle this kind of speed )  
jack ( kugeki I said I'll give you a duel as my thanks however you must pass this test first.. )  
yusei ( be one with the wind.. guys that's the only way to pull through )

Crow meets his opponent on the starting block looking over at Yuya " I take it this is your first time using speed world 2 "  
" yeah it is I'm yuya (extends his hand) okay.." Yuya sets up his d-wheel to ready for the starting , his eyes on the track and grips the handle..

" Hey Yuya I will give you some time to get a feel for using one without auto pilot "  
He then pushes a button on his D-Wheel the runner then declares speed world 2 set on and kick off on a count of 3..2..1  
Riding Duel , Acceleration !


	36. Chapter 36

At those words the d-wheels takes off at full throttle , crow takes off at a furious pace to move around the corner with Yuya just barely behind maintaining his balance. as they make.. the curve...  
(this is what he meant by taking time... ? He's... insanely fast.. though ! )  
yuya... turns another corner.. as crow makes one more turn... as the he shouts back to him " I got the first turn yuya.. now watch how it's done ! " I summon blackfeather sura of the blue ! atk 1800... next i set two cards face down and end my turn " the speed counter starts at 1 and now goes to 2

Yuya , looks at the screen then back on the track trying to get used to the D-Wheel his 5 cards were stargazer and timegazer , odd eyes pendulum dragon , pendulum reborn and silver claw. He then attempts to draw and the D-Wheel goes wobbly so he grips the handle again .. " i am totally not used to this "

don't worry about it yuya just take your time.. crow slows down a bit to give yuya a moment to catch up

" i am ok crow , continue " making another try his draw gets tuning magician taking 2 cards in his hand " I set the pendulum scale using scale 1 and scale 8 time and stargazer " slipping them into the back field " I pendulum summon entermate silver claw and odd eyes pendulum dragon. I use odd eyes to attack your black feather "

crow takes damage... as his lp counter goes to 3300..ugh..  
Yuya then makes a direct attack with entermate silver claw and activates its effect. " during battle all entermate monsters gain 300 ATK until the end phase "

heh in that case I activate the trap.. blackback ! it revives a blackfeather 2000 atk lower from my grave. come on back blackfeather shura the blue ! atk 1800

" turn end "

(hmm... he didn't continue his attack must be concerned of my facedown.. )  
I draw  
crow takes a fast turn into the corner.. when I have a blackfeather monster other than this card I can special summon it come forth black feather bora the spear! atk 1700  
the speed counter is at 3 i offer my blackfeather boar the spear and advance summon blackfeather sirocco the dawn ! atk 2000  
when this monster is on the field I can add the atk of all other blackfeathers to it till the end phrase and my other blackfeathers can't attack..  
blackfeather shura of the blue flame.. lend me your strength. Sirocco's wings expands at it's atk shoots up to 3800  
battle ! I attack your sliver claw with my sirocco ... double twister!

Yuya takes 2000 damage and grits his teeth to maintain the duel runner . " ugg , this is a lot different compared to the friendship cup is this really WRGP "  
Yuya then looks up at the giant bird humanoid like monster . " pendulum monsters go to the extra deck when they are destroyed "

due to yuya taking 2000 damage his speed counters go down by 2.. leaving him with 1.. and he's a bit behind crow... as crow slowly speeds up Crow looks back at yuya before looking at his hand unable to make any more plays he ends his turn and sirocco the dawn powers back down to 2000 atk. i end my turn (okay yuya.. let;s see how you respond)

Now that his deck is mixed with some speed spells his draw gets him speed fusion for another method of fusion summons " I set one card facedown and with my scale of 1 and 8 I pendulum summon come entermate silver claw " Though when he tries to fusion summon the system block him ( huh ? ) " speed spells how do they work anyways , never mind then odd eyes attack sirooco the dawn ... burn everything you see with your eyes Spiral Strike Burst "

ughhhhhhhhhh... tisk felt that one... huh... crow lp goes to 2600

" and its effect activates when it attacks a lv 5 or higher monster the damage you take is doubled he then makes another attack with entermate silver claw

ahhhhhhh!... crow's lp becomes 1900... and takes another.. 300 damage..1800 , 1500 lp  
heh just like that my lp is at 1500... but yuya.. speed spells work with the right amount of speed counters...crow speed counter.. goes down to 2.

Silver claw attacks bora the sharp , entermate monsters gain 300 atk until the end phase.

crow's lp 3300 then 1400... to 1900 with an extra 300 leaving 1600 remaining...he looks at his hand and calls out to yuya... I'll show you how speed spells work yuya...

" Turn end "

(those pendulums are making a difference hey but i'll show you that crow sama the trickers still got plays ) I draw ! speed counter on crow goes to 3 while yuya goes to 2  
I activate the speed spell. Angel Baton! I can only play this while I have 2 or more Speed Counters I Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard. then I summon blackfeather blizzard the far north ! atk1300  
when this card is normal summoned I can special summon a level 4 or below blackfeather from my grave.. I special summon blackfeather shura of the blue flame atk 1800 I tune my blackfeathers blizzard and shura  
Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Blackfeather - Armed Wing! atk 2300

" armed wing is only 2300 atk it cannot beat my odd eyes "  
" true but i got another trick to dish out "  
" Trick ? "

yep snaps fingers and the facedown reveals itself  
dust tornado , I'll use it to destroy your timegazer magician yuya!

The pendulum monster then gets sent to the extra deck. Yuya then wonders what Crow is up to but not really able to keep up with him due to a difference in SPC. Crow has one more over him. The only card in his hand is speed spell - speed fusion , he can go for a fusion if he draws that card or synchro.


	37. Chapter 37

crow sets one final reverse card and ends his turn with only one card left in hand.

Yuya's draw gets entermate trump witch and he then sets it on the open pendulum scale , trump witch allows me to fusion summon without a fusion card , i fuse my two monsters on the field to summon beast eyes pendulum dragon and he plays his set card , " reverse card open pendulum reborn time to swing into action odd eyes pendulum dragon.  
Battle , I use beast eyes to attack "

Crow then discards kalut the moon shadow " by doing so one blackfeather gains 1400 till the end of the damage step "  
armed wing atk shoots up to 3700 and counter attacks.

Yuya then takes 700 damage , not able to do more he ends his turn. " no kidding crow you are quite skilled " thinking the only way to win is to use red hot dragon archfiend but if he falters the card will consume him.

heh they don't called me the trickrer crow-sama for nothing yuya.  
crow lp (1600)  
yuya lp (1300)

" Turn end "  
Yuya then responds.

crow takes a turn once again and the speed counter lights up to 5 and yuya's to 4

I summon the tuner monster blackfeather oroshi the squall ! atk 400 next i tune my oroshi the squall with my armed wing! " Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens ! Synchro Summon ! Blackfeather - Armor master !" atk 2500 def 1500 reverse card open! black return !  
when a blackfeather monster is special summoned, i target your monster yuya... i gain lp equal to your odd eyes and return it to your hand! crow lp 1600 * 4100 lp..  
this is final blow yuya... crow speeds up and amplifies his attack.. go blackfeather armed wing direct attack ! Armour master  
the attack strikes yuya... head on but he holds tightly to the grip of the d-wheel as he embraces for impact and his LP drops to 0... as the d-wheel starts to spin as if going out of control... crow calls out to yuya..." keep her steady and hold your grip firm and turn! It will lessen the spin... !"  
yuya.. does as he's instructed and managed to... stop the d-wheel near the finish...crow turns to yuya.. that was good start on you yuya.. looks like you got the concept somewhat but continue to watch the duels to expand your view on this way of dueling.  
crow calls to the others. okay who's next to try ? crow no longer has any cards except for blackfeather Armour master at 2500

Yuya's field is only entermate Trump Witch and stargazer magician in the spell and trap zone , but since they are pendulum monsters they do not get transferred to the next duelist. Kugeki then pulls up to the starting block focused on the duel. While crow has his blackfeather armor master and 4100 LP

Crow looks to his opponent " battle restart " and kicks off along with him " its your move "

kugeki looks at his 5 cards then back to crow's armor master  
4100 Lp  
4000 Lp

" you still have to get past me before you can face Jack "

kugeki nods and feels determined...he speeds up his d-wheel as the speed counters goes to 1 for him and 6 for crow. I special summon this monster because I have no other monsters on my field solar wind jammer ! it's atk and def is cut in half atk 400 def 1200 next I play cyber valley !  
then i use valley's effect banishing both to draw two cards I activate foolish burial and send dandylion to my grave special summoning two tokens in defense atk 0 def 0 and end my turn. Kugeki has 5 cards in hand  
alright i draw ! crow sets 1 card in his back row and destroys one of the tokens. black hurricane !

turn end  
i draw

I activate different dimension reincarnation , i discard tuning ware to bring back my valley then banish it with my token to draw two cards , then i set one card in my backrow and summon crane crane!  
then it;s effect brings back my dandylion , I overlay with my two monsters! xyz summon! leviar the sea dragon! atk1800  
further more i activate my facedown dimension slice!  
crow what?! But you just set that card this turn... !  
true however crow this card has a special condition.. I'm allowed to activate it on the same turn it was set if i had performed an xyz summon during that turn...and as you just saw I played my leviar...  
crow hahaha.. I see so you're a bit of trickster yourself then !  
kugeki grins something like that... anyways my trap banishes your monster !  
crow wha.. oh no! armor master... vanishes from the field without a trace.

then i use my dragon's effect I give up dandylion as an overlay unit and summon back my banished cyber valley in addition to that I also get two tokens on the field again since dandylion was sent to my grave. Then once more I banished valley to draw two cards  
kugeki now has six cards in hand..I attack with my leviar the sea dragon! I activate my reverse card ! Blackfeather backlash ! when i have 5 or more blackfeather monsters in my grave i can destroy all monsters my opponent controls...  
wha ? levair gets destroyed...why would you ... waste such a powerful card.. on my monster?  
crow looks back and grins I can see your next play off your head kugeki , you were going to use it's effect again to draw even more cards and set up for a higher play. Plus everyone did see you duel so such a combo is plain to see.  
kugeki is stunned for a moment but regains his composure , he sets two hands from his hand and ends his turn 4 cards in hand

crow draws speed counters goes to 7 , I use speed world two's effect..! I give up 7 speed counters to draw 1 card  
crow draws an extra card

I set one card and end my turn  
speed counter 0  
kugeki thoughts , strange is he out of options I draw speed counter at 3 i summon junk synchron! next i special summon back tuning supporter ! then i tune my two monsters together synchro summon ! underworld fighter balmung! atk 2100 then due to tuningware i draw one card  
battle! i attack you directly crow ! striker steak !  
ughhhh...! 2000lp  
thanks for that kugeki I special summon this monster since i took battle damage ! over 2000 or more!

blackfeather hillen the tengu wind ! atk 0 def 2300 when I do I can also special summon 1 level 3 or lower blackfeather monster from my grave !

kugeki is in shock..  
kugeki considers his options and sets one card as he ends his turn as he does though, crow acts reverse card open ! delta crow anti reverse ! the card he brought back was 'Kalut the Moon Shadow' , due to my anti reverse all your face down cards is destroyed !  
kugeki... no... way..!

his face downs... dimensional prison... mirror force... and the compulsory evacuation device which he just set is destroyed.  
crow grins " heh that could been a problem huh kugeki... here i go i draw ! "

speed counter 1 ,  
kugeki 4

" I tune my blackfeather tengu wind with my kalut !  
Darkened gales, reveal hidden wishes on your wings ! Synchro Summon ! Soar , Black Feather Dragon ! " atk 2800 def 1600

crow looks at the 2 cards in hand

I attack with my blackfeather dragon ! nova stream !  
kugeki... ughhh... !... 4000 lp , 3300 lp  
crow grins... I set one card face down and summon.. blackfeather mistral the sliver shield in defense atk 0 def 1800 turn end.  
crow once again ends his turn with no cards in hand  
I draw !  
speed counter crow 2, kugeki 4

kugeki with 5 cards in hand studies the field before making his play (damn most of my back row is gone and if I keep on the defensive crow will get pass me easily.. I need to find a way to turn this around..)  
void (summon... me!)  
wha... wait.. void is that.. .you ?  
(of course.. the dragon on the field is his ace.. so it's only fitting that you use me... )  
kugeki smiles and whispers partner..  
he decides to gamble the card in hand i activate my own angel baton ! i draw two cards and keep one and discard the other.. I discard plaguespreader zombie now i special summon my 2nd solar wind jammer ! atk 400 def 1200 then i summon genex ally bird man ! atk 1400  
i tune my monsters together  
dragon of emptiness arise from the oblivion awaken ! synchro summon ! level 8 void ogre dragon !

void appears in all it's glory spreading it's blood red wings .. shielding kugeki as it readies itself for battle atk 3000  
battle void ogre dragon attack blackfeather dragon ! take this crow ! endless catastrophe !  
I activate a reverse card ! blackboost ! while i control two or more blackfeather monsters i can draw two cards !  
crow draws them as his lp goes to 1800  
kugeki ends his turn as he sets one last face down..leaving 2 cards in his hand  
I draw

speed counter crow 3 kugeki 5

kugeki speeds through the course , he maintains his grip further as he keeps up with crow almost neck to neck. He calls out to crow  
so crow now that your ace is gone what will you do ?  
crow smirks at kugeki as if hes completely unfazed at the situation.

crow got 3 cards in hand and it's time to use some

I summon blackfeather ghibli the searing wind ! atk 0 def 1600 then i can special summon this monster since I got a blackfeather on my field ! come on out blackfeather gale the whirlwind ! atk 1300 def 400  
now i use my monster's effect your void ogre dragon atk and def is cut in half !  
what ?!  
void ogre dragon (ughhhh!.. it hurts kugeki... ) atk 1500 def 1500 now comes the best part , i use my ghibli's effect you see for this turn , i can switch it;s original atk with its original def  
atk 1600 def 0  
go ghibil destroy void ogre dragon !  
void... ( agggghh!...damn...)  
kugeki lp falls to 3200  
battle ! gale the whirlwind direct attack !  
gale aims for kugeki... however I activate my reverse card ! call of the haunted come on back void !

void appears with it's wings mighty roars.. sending gale back to crow.  
Crow keeps his eye on the dragon before ending his turn as the atk power of his monster returns to it's normal 0  
kugeki draws

speed counter  
crow 4  
kugeki 6  
crow turn ended as he set his final face down  
I play different dimension reincarnation I discard one card to special summon my cyber valley then I summon my mathmatican atk 1500

he discarded his mask of darkness  
i wont use my mathmatican effect , I attack with my void ogre dragon on your blackfeather ghibli the searing wind !  
void ( this is for beating me punk ! )  
crow plays his face down you fell for it kugeki !  
i activate my face down blacksonic ! While I control a blackfeather monster on my field this trap banishes all your monsters !  
the black hole spins around and lifts kugeki's monsters into it's vortex.. but kugeki counters..I activate my void ogre dragon's effect ! When I have no other cards in my hand I can negate one spell or trap on the field !.. Do it void !

void nods and roars against the vortex shattering the blackhole and destorying crow's ghibli the searing wind... as the attack hits square on  
crow : ahhhhhhhhhhhh ! 2000 lp - 0lp...  
crow lp hits zero and he turns his D-Wheel to it's side to drift as he makes it stop...he turns to kugeki wow congrats kugeki that was some finish.. looks like you are pretty natural at riding too.  
He gives him a bounce and he goes on to tag in jack.


	38. Chapter 38

Crow tags in Jack after losing to Kugeki , bringing his D-Wheel up to the starting block the Phoenix whirlwind. His opponent has 3200 Lp with void ogre dragon , mathmatian and cyber valley face up on the field. While Crow's field was transferred to jack Blackfeathers gale the whirlwind and mistral the silver shield.  
" You did well in beating Crow , now i will show you what power really is. This is a thank you get getting scarlight back for me. "  
Jack then kicks off  
" battle restart , since duel proceeds to the end phase i draw "  
kugeki grins and says thanks and I'm looking forward to it as he speeds up on the track.

" I tribute Blackfeather mistral the silver shield for for an advanced summon come vice dragon , next i tune my 2 monsters. The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul ! Synchro Summon ! The savage soul - Red Demons Dragon scarlight "  
he then sets 2 cards face down and uses scarlights effect .  
" ounce per turn i can destroy as many special summoned monsters with an attack less then or equal to scarlight and deal you 500 damage for each one destroyed. "  
With that said the Dragon slams a fist into the ground releasing a whirlwind of fire.

due to scarlight's effect void... alongside cyber valley were burned from the field.. alongside kugeki's Lp falling to 2200... ughhhhhhhhhhhhh...!  
Void : kugeki...stay... strong...  
kugeki holds firm to his grip as he pushes through the flames... and sees he's face to face with red demons dragon scarlight... who's breathing down staring at mathematican...

" Kugeki this is what true power is , Battle ! Feel the power of my soul ! Red demons dragon scarlight ! crimson hell burning. "  
Kugeki he raises his head.. due to the effect of mathmatican I can draw one card from my deck !  
speed counter 5... due to taking 1000 damage.

I draw! speed counters 5 kugeki's stares at the two cards in his hand and back to scarlight... (crap I'm way past the safety line... even If I hold out next turn what are the chances jack's holding a speed spell... )  
jack speed counter 7..

The D-Wheel keeps speeding up as kugeki thinks to himself.  
Jack looks to his opponent thinking ( if he cannot get past scarlight , I can end this duel on my turn with speed world 2 effect )  
" what will you do ? "

kugeki... looks back at jack and thinks...( I have.. to take a chance here...!... ) He puts more momentum in his d-wheel and speeds up I summon my 2nd crane crane! atk 300 def 900 due to the effect of my monster i can bring back one monster from my grave I bring back my dandylion show yourself ! then I overlay with my two monsters I xyz summon my 2nd leviar the sea dragon in defense ( 1800 / 1600 )

next I use levair's effect I use my dandylion overlay unit to bring back my cyber valley! atk 0 def 0 at this same moment dandylion effect also activates since it was sent to my grave I get two tokens atk 0 def 0 , atk 0 def 0 both in defense Then I use my cyber valley's effect .. I banish it plus one of my tokens and draw two cards...  
kugeki looks at the 3 cards in hand now as a combo plays in his mind... I... set 3 cards facedown

turn end  
Jack draws

speed counter  
Jack 7  
kugeki 6

" Draw "and gets kings scarlet while speeding up his runner in which he sets before turning his D-Wheel around  
" I use speed world 2 effect by removing 4 speed counters i can reveal one speed spell and deal 800 points of damage "

kugeki... raises his eyes but before the effect resolves he counters I activate my facedown! Oasis of the dragon's soul! It revives one monster from my grave in defense...I bring back my Void Orge Dragon! atk 3000 def 3000...he calls out I'm sorry guys. ryuu it's up to you , I entrust you with my dragon...! Ughhhhhhhhhhh!  
lp 0.

speed counters  
jack 3  
kugeki 6

void flaps it's wings.. as kugeki... brings his d-wheel to a screeching halt... close enough to the the corner before the pits...  
jack however keeps speeding  
kugeki pushes the d-wheel to reach ryuu and hands him his void orge dragon ryuu  
he grins and give him a fist bounce " go wild out there "  
ryuu returns the bounce " right I will handle it "  
kugeki goes near yuya and they both cheer ryuu on as he passes the lap after losing 1 speed counter due to jack speeding as ryuu was tagged.  
ryuu speed counters 5.  
duel restart.

Jack turn back to ryuu.

" so you've finally arrive huh "  
" Yes , after Reiji i am their leader "

The five cards in his hand were lightpulser dragon , double summon , summoner monk , black luster soldier and honest ...His draw gets foolish burial. " I summon summoner monk and next is its effect , by sending one magic card to the grave i can special summon a Lv 4 or lower monster from my deck , I special summon the lv 4 tuner monster vylon prism . Next i synchro summon gathering stars that splits the heavens come forth ! , Lv 8 Stardust spark Dragon next is my prism's effect I pay 500 Lp to equip this card to stardust , Your red demons dragon cannot destroy stardust  
Battle , stardust dragon attacks scarlight and during damage step stardust gains 1000 ATK "

stardust attack aims for scarlight.. however... I activate my facedown ! Red Crystal this prevents my red demons dragon scarlight from being destroyed by battle or card effects this turn.

" but you still take damage , Turn end "

jack's lp falls to 3500  
jack draws

speed counter  
Jack 4  
ryuu 6

I activate the spell red dragon vase ! because I have red dragon on my field I can draw two cards.  
jack then considers his options for a moment..

Ryuu will keep his pace with Jack and watches him  
" i feel like you know me "  
" that duel I was in before... with ven you both are similar yet different. "  
" What do you mean , the only thing in common is stardust dragon between me and ven but he is of this world and i am not , he is holding what i don't have. But in the end , he will probably have to be a part of me , unless we can change our fate and the fate of all the worlds. We are not 5ds , our fate is perhaps linked to the documents found on Jean's computer "  
" No your fate is something that you decide for yourself "  
" if zarc does revive how can i fight it alone without ventus and the others "

i activate my spell angel baton ! I draw two cards and discard one...  
Jack looks at the card he just drew and turns back to Ryuu.  
" believe in your own possibilities...think of these turns like a moment by moment a big bang is waiting to happen... If you are a piece of something does that truly mean that you aren't alive... I don't think so defy the logic and prove these bastards wrong.  
create your own big bang like this ! I summon mirror resonator! and I special summon my red nova  
with my red demons dragon scarlight , mirror resonator and red nova... double tuning !  
It's burning bright. I can...feel it... my soul !  
Ruler and Devil, they cross now and here! Touch the soul of the Crimson Dragon , and raise up the cry of creation ! Synchro Summon ! Appear ! Level 10 , Red Daemon ' s Dragon Tyrant ! " atk 3500, def 3000

" Scarlight evolved and you are saying i have the same , i can make a heart by myself. If that is the case then this duel will decide my fate. At this time i use stardust spark dragon's effect on itself "

heh in that case I activate my tyrant's effect anyways I can destroy all other cards on the field besides himself absolute power inferno ! .. Tyrants slams it's claw down... burning all other cards besides stardust...the attack destroys vylon prism and void ogre dragon  
( even if he attacks me now , i have honest in my hand so i can destroy red demon dragon )

battle ! red demons dragon tyrant attack stardust spark dragon ! crimson hell tide ! tyrants powers up a huge blast of infernal flame to stardust.  
" from my hand i activate honest , by discarding this card i can target a light monster and it gains the attack of the attacking monster "

what ?  
stardust powers up to 6000... as tyrant attack is about to hit and it fires back with more force as the two energies clash...  
tyrant is erupted in the blast... ugghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahhhhhhh !  
jack's Lp shoots down to 1000 and his speed counters go down by 2...  
speed counter 2.

jack raises his head and looks at stardust spark dragon and grins , so this is it .. huh... heh .. with no other cards in hand jack ends his turn.

" stardust spark dragon is one with me , it is my darkness without light the light held by its counterpart stardust dragon , so is ventus he is my true soul. But can i really fight without him as my guide ? "  
putting his hand over his deck " I draw " and gets Red eyes darkness metal dragon  
" I see so this is your answer "  
He then banishes summoner monk and vylon prism to special summon lightpulsar dragon then banishes it again for red eyes darkness metal dragon.  
" from my hand i play foolish burial with its effect i send divine dragon lord felgrand. If this is what it meant by deciding fate ...that is game , if you cannot do anything.  
Stardust dragon end this - Shooting Blast ! "


	39. Chapter 39

Stardust spark dragon fires off it's final attack hitting jack square on with it's flare...  
Jack manages to hold on tight as his d-wheel spins and manages to reach one lap across before the pit as his d-wheel shuts down. He gets up and walks to the pit to tag in yusei. meanwhile ryuu speeds ahead to get his speed counters up.  
jacks' Lp from 1000 to 0.  
he looks up at yusei and hands him the tag , " yusei these kids are doing quite well with the manual d-wheel function. Just a bit more and they will already be naturals based on how we've seen them duel. "  
On the other side. yuya and kugeki cheer on ryuu for his win with him looking back and raising one hand up to give a thumbs up. Yusei and jack give each other a high five as Yusei sets his deck and revs his d-wheel to speed up.

ryuu speed counters reach to 9. at this point and Yusei catches up with him..  
" ryuu.. looks like it's down to you and me. You've gotten quite good with the D-wheel and your resolve is strong... let's settle this... duel restart ! "  
" really , you all gave me this one after what happened in the friendship cup since that lancer one got wrecked. May the best man win , so no hard feelings whoever loses , no darkness this time Yusei , lets play for real "  
" yea... "  
" Duel ! "

ryuu 4000  
yusei 4000  
yusei 1.  
ryuu 10.

yusei draws " my turn ! "

I discard quilbolt hergehog, to special summon quick synchron! atk 700 def 1400 next because a tuner monster is on my field I can special summon quillbolt hedgehog from my grave ! quillbolt hedgehog atk 800 def 800  
next I summon tuning supporter ! 100 atk 300 def I tune my tuning supporter, my quillbolt hedgehog and my quick synchron!

Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god ! Become the path its light shines upon ! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer ! " atk 2600 def 2500 I use tuning supporter's effect because it was sent to the grave from a synchro summon, I draw one card! Furthermore junk destroyer effect activates.. I can destroy cards up to the number of non synchro materials used...I used two non materials therefore I destroy both stardust spark dragon and your red eyes darkness metal dragon..! Tidal energy ! junk destroyer lets out a surge of an energy wave... to ryuu's monsters...

" ah crap i use stardust effect on red eyes "

yusei (I thought as much... )

" that battle with jack stirred my spirits , all this time i needed ventus to be my partner he was holding my darkness now it feels like i dont have to be afraid of it anymore "

yusei " I see I'm glad that you accept yourself ryuu... now you'll show me your power "

Yusei takes two cards from his hand... I set two reverse cards turn end

" But now i have a uncertain future , do i still need ven ...? "  
he grits his teeth ( this is the first time i had fraught without him for real )  
" this battle decides my fate "  
his draw gets card trader and he plays it Looking back up at Yusei and the others  
" Red eyes darkness metal dragon effect activate . Ounce per turn i can special summon a dragon from my hand or graveyard , so come on back stardust spark dragon "  
one card in hand .  
" i use red eyes to attack junk destroyer "

I activate my trap synchro strike unit ! I equip this card to my junk destroyer it's attack rises by 1000 however during the end phrase it's atk points will go down by 800  
junk destroyer.. counter attack! Destroy knuckle! just as darkness metal dragon's flare... nearly hits destroyer.. it powers up it' fists.. and fires off four shots to the darkness metal .. 3600

ughhhhh! ryuu lp falls to 3200

" turn end , yusei both times i been not myself even on the first duel i been wondering why i was chosen as the lancer's co leader "  
yusei turns back to ryuu perhaps you were chosen because reiji saw something in you that you haven't yet seen for yourself  
i draw  
atk 3600... - 2800 atk  
yusei speed counter 3 ryuu 12...  
I activate my facedown card, star shift ! I sent junk destroyer to my extra deck then I special summon one synchro monster from my extra deck with the same level but under a different name...take flight stardust dragon ! atk 2500 def 200  
both stardust dragons stare each other down as their auras flare up

( ugh... not this again... " stardust spark dragon " ) " calm down "  
yusei feels his birthmark.. burning...ugh... with stand it... stardust...

" stardust dragon effect activate , sonic barrier , during this time any effect that targets it cannot destroy it or by battle "

i activate the speed spell vision wind when I have 2 or more speed counters I can special summon one monster level 2 or lower from my grave... revive tuning supporter ! atk 100 def 300 I summon clear effector ! 0 atk def 900 I tune my clear effector with my tuning supporter ! Gathering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon ! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon ! The power of hope , Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron ! " atk 200 def 1500 I use formula synchron effect... when it's synchro summoned I can draw one card from my deck in addition both clear effector and tuning supporter's effects also activate, since they were both used for a synchro summon I can draw one card for each one  
yusei's hand now at six (okay... ryuu here I come at full force) I tune my stardust dragon with my formula synchron !

Clustering crystal dreams , open the door to a new evolution ! Become the path its light shines upon ! Accel Synchro ! Be born, Shooting Star Dragon ! " atk 3300 def 2500 shooting star spins around and lets out a powerful roar as it files over shielding yusei  
yusei smiles at shooting star

" is this card that decides my destiny "

I use shooting star's effect I reveal the top 5 cards of my deck and if there are any tuners among them I can attack that many times..  
yusei reveals, scrap iron scare crow, speed energy, stardust force, descending lost star and effect veiler..since I revealed one shooting star can only attack once, shooting star dragon attacks stardust spark dragon... stardust mirage !

" stardust dragon isn't destroyed "

but you take damage  
ryuu ughhhhhhhh... lp 2700...I set two reverse cards turn end...4 cards in hand

( I take a hit like that again and i am done , but at my current state i still fear my own powers ) " no i cannot think that way now  
" i draw " and gets lightsworn sorceress , lyla  
" during standby phase i use the effect of card trader i send one card to my deck and shuffle getting keeper of the shrine.  
he looks up at shooting star dragon ( what is it trying to say ? )  
" I banish one light and one dark monster to special summon , come to me envoy of the beginning , black luster soldier , doubt will let that dragon take over me again , black luster soldier effect activate ounce per turn i can banish a monster i target shooting star dragon "  
( its too risky having both stardust on the field ) showing he is suppressing his powers with force rather then letting go.

I activate my face down !  
reinforce truth ! I special summon one with 1000 or less atk points from my deck I special summon speed warrior in defense mode atk 900 def 400  
as shooting star dragon is removed from the field

ryuu holds back his attack , nearly pushed to the limit last turn , knowing he can destroy speed warrior with stardust spark dragon  
" turn end "  
( why didn't he attack speed warrior?... ) I draw

speed counter  
Yusei 4  
ryuu 12

( his dragons aura somewhat effects him at this point while he holds back his awakening state through seer force of will ) " I have to end this quickly , I just don't want the same thing to happen again " to ryuu this battle feels like what happened last time when he was pushed to the limit.

you can't keep holding back if you want to fight your enemies though but I understand you're scared of hurting again and losing control...  
" Yusei if i would had been born in this dimension the people here would had called me a psychic , but my powers are born of shadows and that is worse. Like every game you play either official or no will be a shadow game or can become one. So you know very well what it means to be like me. "

I suppose so but there may be a way to control it I summon junk synchron! atk 1300 def 500 it's effect lets me revive my tuning supporter in defense next I'll tune my speed warrior with my junk synchron !  
"Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" atk 2300 def 1300

" control it ? maybe this is also how ventus feels as well "

maybe you guys can talk to each other and figure things out...  
yusei speeds up junk warrior effect activates for every level 2 or below monster on my field when it's summoned It gains the atk of those monsters it gains tuning supporter's atk... power of fellows... ! atk 2400 I activate my face down card synchro strike.. junk warrior's atk points rise equal to the synchro materials used... 2400... 3400 atk

" we somewhat know what needs to be done but to defy this fate is to reincarnate , if we can get back what was lost , to that end we cannot rely on each other , he lost the darkness that protects him and i lost the light , due to zero reverse. you think this secret to regain what we had lost is in the synchro cards "  
( thinking some things and doesn't keep pace with Yusei )


	40. Chapter 40

I think your path is your own what you can do right now , your own belief... and reach it what you lost to grasp it with your hands.  
Ryuu just seems unfocused in the battle. As some stuff seems to be on his mind and slows down a bit.

(let's see junk warrrior is at 3400 but that's not enough.. stardust spark dragon could easily protect black luster soldier envoy of beginning... but ! )

yusei : I activate the speed spell, overboost ! my speed counters increase by 4 and during the end phrase it will go down by 1

speed counters 4- 8  
yusei's d-wheel speeds up even more...then i activate the speed spell.. synchro return ! Since I have 5 or more speed counters , I can special summon on banished synchro.. monster... yusei raises his hand come back.. shooting star dragon !  
shooting star dragon appears in a flash of light as it spins out of a vortex and stares down it's spark dragon counterpart... yusei arm glows as the birthmark resonates .. alongside the dragons...  
next I activate shooting star's effect I reveal the top 5 cards of my deck if there are any tuners among them I can attack for every tuner revealed...

1st draw... the Starforce.  
2nd draw... turbo synchron...  
3rd draw... synchron explorer...  
4th draw... junk collector...  
yusei picks up the final card... The fifth! He slowly reveals it ... Drill synchron !  
shooting star dragon can attack... twice...! Go shooting star dragon attack black luster solider envoy of the beginning...! stardust mirage!  
shooting star dragon creates a second hologram of itself and both fly one after the another... creating a whirlwind effect in progress of it's attack...

Ryuu did not respond to the attack appearing a bit indecisive letting black luster soldier be destroyed and somewhat resisting his duel spirit ( " why do i have to fight ' )  
lp 2700 - 2400  
shooting star dragon attack stardust spark dragon, stardust mirage ! the second hologram files at spark dragon,, smashing against it  
Stardust spark dragon rings out in the back of his mind ( Wake up ! , you are still in a duel focus )  
Ryuu appears shaken a bit from the last attack  
" Stardust spark dragon effect activate , during this turn stardust cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect "

managing to shave off destruction of his remaining monster. " ... "

the damage files pass spark dragon and hits... ryuu dropping his lp to 1600  
yusei speeds up more and adds further momentum.. here i go... ryuu junk warrior attack stardust spark dragon ! scrap fist !  
junk warriors punches spark dragon... once again the damage files pass... reducing ryuu lp to 700  
I set one reverse card, and at the end of the turn my speed counters go down by 1... speed counter 7... and shooting star dragon is banished again... (thanks shooting star )  
turn end

yusei left with one card in hand as he considers his options (I may have the lead right now but ryuu's speed counters are at 12 I haven't overlooked that fact.. I need to get pass spark dragon with just one more attack)  
junk warriors attack also powered down back to 2300  
( what the heck ? Oi Ryuu ! yusei hasn't taken any damage at all yet... for this whole duel ... ) thought one of lancers

( " Yusei seems to be serious about this but i still fear my own powers as strong emotions are its triggers but if i don't strike back now i will lose , only 2 cards can help me and i need to get it now " )

Ryuu draws his card escape from the dark dimension ( this should do ) and sets it " I also set a monster face down and change my stardust dragon to defence , you are serious about this it seems , but my powers had caused me nothing but pain and suffering i was forced into isolation , but it seems now is a good time as ever to rethink this outlook maybe it can do good , all i can do is bet on this card ... turn end "

you can still make amends to what as taken place... and overcome the turmoils that's transpired...I set one monster facedown and switch junk warrior to defense  
turn end

His draw gets speed spell - angel baton  
" reverse card open - escape from the dark dimension , this allows me to special summon a banished dark monster come red eyes darkness metal dragon , I will seek power in my own way then i choose to walk the path of a lone wolf since no one is there to hold my hand i had to fend for myself and gave up everything ..Red eyes darkness metal dragon effect activate , with this i can special summon one dragon card from my hand or grave come void ogre dragon " and sets the spell card in his hand ." I have stardust attack your face down "

The face down turns out to be shield warrior.

" second attack red eyes on junk warrior "

i use shield warrior's effect from my grave by banishing this monster I can protect my monster from being destroyed by battle only once  
shield warrior's spirit protects junk warrior from red eyes flare attack

" I am not going to hold back this time , void ogre dragon lend me your strength this ounce destroy junk warrior "  
declaring an attack with his last monster .  
junk warrior is destroyed  
" turn end "

I draw  
yusei speed counter 10  
I use speed world's 2 effect I give up 10 speed counters to destroy one monster on the field , I destroy your red eyes darkness metal dragon !  
speed counter 0

" Stardust spark dragon effect can shield it from destruction "

(So even the spell world 2 effect is ineffective against spark's dragon's effect... I'll need to find another way...) I summon cluster pendulum in defense mode ! def 300

if cluster pendulum is summoned it can special summon pendulum tokens equal to the amount of monsters my opponent controls..3 more monsters appear on the field in defense mode..  
turn end ( I just need to hang on for now)...  
2 cards in hand tokens def 0

Ryuu looks up on the field ( 4 cards in defense mode i will have to be decisive , to set this up for next run and only one card can help if i can pull through his next turn , darkness , my cards answer my call ! ) " Draw " its here i set one card face down , next i use red eyes darkness metal dragon effect to bring back divine dragon lord felgrand , its effect allows me to banish a monster and gain the attack based on the level or rank of the banished monster x 100 , I banish cluster pendulum "

" Cluster pendulum is level 1 so my dragon gains 100 attack , 2900 battle , i use my 3 monsters in attack position to attack the 3 tokens "

all the tokens get destroyed yusei speed counter 1. Ryuu then attacks with stardust spark dragon.

I activate spirit force ! This reduces the battle damage to zero and I can add one warrior type tuner monster with 1500 def or less from my grave to my hand.

" Turn end , I am serious this time Yusei "  
" yeah I expected nothing less " here I go my turn! draw ! speed counter 2 , 4 cards in hand

i summon synchron explorer ! atk o def 700 when synchron explorer is summoned i can special summon one monster in my grave with synchron in it's name come back quick synchron ! atk 700 def 1400  
I tune my synchron explorer with my quick synchron !  
Gathering feelings will now become a new force ! Become the path its light shines upon ! Synchro Summon ! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior ! " atk 2800 , def 1800

next I activate my facedown  
battle tuned! I banish one tuner monster from my grave and transfer all it's attack points to nitro warrior  
i banish quick synchron nitro warrior atk 3500  
also because I played a spell this turn nitro warrior's atk power goes up by 1000 atk 4500  
I activate angel baton! I draw 2 cards and discard 1 , i discard necro defender...  
battle ! Nitro warrior attack ryuu's stardust spark dragon! Dynamite Knuckle !

" stardust cannot defend this " as he holds tight to the d-wheel to keep it from spinning out while taking the attack...  
" I lost again , what does having that card really mean " and brings the D-Wheel to a stop at the pits.

yusei slows down his d-wheel as he reached the pits as well , taking off his helmet as he's greeted by jack and crow.

seems like you got me again

yeah but it still wasn't easy you were serious this time , I had to take a gamble I have no idea what kind of facedown you had, if I had overlooked that turn I may have ended up losing on your next turn. he turns to ryuu you all were really strong , he extends his hand

that face down was dragons rage but where i am at now its not possible to protect anything

That's not entirely true you still can go much further than this ryuu you all can

all i can do was to wait till next turn after what has happened before i got serious . really i still fear my own powers  
do you all know ventus ? , we can still go further ?

yeah we do  
jack : of course you can still go further the limitations you are seeing is currently what holds you back  
crow: if you let fear take over you won't be able to keep moving forward, even if you're afraid you should still take steps to pass through it  
yusei : before I acquired shooting star dragon and learn about accel synchro i had fear over the machine emperors but as the duel progressed I realized i had to become one with the world of speed and surpass my limit and not be consumed by it or the feeling of allowing stardust to be used against me.

i used darkness that time to topdeck a card that will allow me to do piercing damage that time , i just had to end it quickly i felt like i was beginning to lose it ... happened before and i herd the voice of odd eyes pendulum dragon when i used yuya's deck to shield him way back then when we were kids.  
ventus he means a lot to me a guide. i was afraid of its shadow sense , heightened emotions trigger it and my own shadow powers.


	41. Chapter 41

ryuu turns to the side " its my brother's odd eyes that awaken my powers back then , after i begin to hear the spirits of cards "  
yuya walks to ryuu " is that true ? "  
kugeki joins up as well but remains silent.  
yusei , jack and crow turns and they all listen to ryuu elaborate.  
" your odd eyes pendulum dragon is a duel spirit , Yuya , like stardust dragon that me and Yusei has. Though i regret that battle really its the first time i used darkness and i was not aware of it. No one even how bad they are deserved it "  
" That feeling it just feels like i had to win at any cost , so it did cause real damage. I was afraid of it , really I had no control over it as a matter of fact i cannot.  
Reiji called it something special and give me a different deck dragons collide and stardust spark was a gift from you. after i moved to LDS. which is mainly the reason why i never returned home "  
ryuu...I never knew I'm sorry brother..for you to go through all that.  
" I did not want anyone to know really , even now i still fear it but having stardust dragon it kind of kept it under control a bit , other then under extreme stress. The same thing may also had happen to ventus , i too can see some of his memory because of stardust dragon. Still , i am not sure is this is to protect me or what but i am one of the first lancers , also in LDS i meet kugeki. Just that i am not allowed to speak of the lancers or it may cause panic in the city "

yusei turns to ryuu " ven is doing okay he's been through a great hardship but he's managing to find his path. "  
yuya " i understand why you wouldn't tell anyone of the lancers "  
" I am connected to him in spirit so like your signer powers i can see the feelings and emotions of my alter self. But whats causing it i am not sure "  
His card then begins to glow prompting him to pick it up ( stardust , whats wrong )  
( ventus , needs you now )  
Ryuu will remain on his D-wheel and kick off " sorry guys but something feels amiss "

everyone else watches off and yuya comments aren't we gonna go after him ?  
kugeki trust me yuya, the last thing he wants is for us to follow him , all we can really do is trust ryuu.  
yusei exactly as for the two of you , it was a rough ride but you both perform quite well for your manual d-wheel test.

Ryuu follows the scent of the trail left by stardust dragon , then it was lost.( this is strange , stardust you sure it is here ? )  
( Yes )  
Ryuu then gets off the D-Wheel to look around the area when he finds a few scattered cards on the ground picking one up and looking at it , the card reading.. Dragunity arma Levyaten. , ( this is going to be a problem .)  
Getting back to his D-Wheel and signals the others ...

kugeki i just got a message from ryuu. he says we should meet up..and check the site out  
kugeki gets on the his d-wheel, I'm going  
everyone else gets on theirs and follows the signal

ounce they arrive.

" Yusei , Kugeki , Yuya , you know anyone who uses this card ? and what was ventus doing while we were dueling ? , i have a feeling synchro had been raided again "

the three of them reply no and there has not been any recent attacks since the raid.  
jack from what we know ven took off before we dueled but last we saw of him he was talking to us and made a decision to figure things out for himself

" stardust spark dragon has been telling me that trail ends here , look around the area there could had been more of these laying around , its quite possible he has been targeted again by fusion while we were busy "  
" Ventus would had been one of fusion's commanders seeing that he had raided here with a group , since that plan was stopped there is a high chance he may get targeted again and anyone else with a link to me , Kai-A the second plan i read from Jean's computer there is more to it he played a similar role to Ray "  
" what do you all know about him "

yusei : He's someone who similar to you, and he also feels that he wishes to understand the purpose of his existence  
jack: his connections to the spirits make him question the ability and that how it gives him the edge to turn the tide in addition to how his emotions bring about even more power  
crow : through his own hardships and his trials he's fought very hard for the sake of peace but it drives him determined to no end to make fusion get what they deserve

" so stardust is only one of the spirits since that one is often light , there is a dark one as well.  
we have to find him then , if he is trying to find his purpose without darkness he will basically follow anyone who can give him answers. A heart has 2 sides light and darkness "

kugeki: " I suppose so , but ryuu he is determined just as you are "

" I have to go to fusion then but if we ever want a chance for him to live a normal life again one of us has to go find him , but to go at that speed only Yusei can besides me at this time "  
then turning to Yusei  
" think you can do it , open the gate with your duel runner in a manner that he spoke of. If my hunch is right this card will lead us to where he is at if he is taken if he is taken away from this dimension. I have a feeling this is one of ven's cards but if i go they may target me "

yusei looks at the card then back to ryuu yeah i believe it's possible but we did have arrangements with the others of who to send off to fight. however i have a feeling this is something that can't be put off for too long , we need to go back to the garage and make preparations perhaps we can come up with a plan of action

" then I will have to leave this to you team 5ds its not safe for me to go to fusion anyways , and if you happen to run into Yugo pull him out as well , still i like to know what reiji thinks of this "  
Ryuu will then get on his D-wheel and throwing the card over to Yusei " the spirits tell me what to do really and the other worlds are in a state of chaos , so its best if you all not follow me though i am supposed to be the leader after Reiji. Yuya take over for me while i am gone. "


	42. Chapter 42

Yuya : brother... he begins to slowly tear up then wipes his eyes.. and smiles.. then laughs... ( remembering his father's words to always smile and laugh to let things swing his way ) leave it to me ryuu !  
yusei turns to yuya then looks back at the dragunity card... ( yugo he thinks to himself )  
jack and crow and kugeki watches on and revs up their d-wheels  
" unless reiji will like to see me before i go , you ok yuya "

yuya : yeah I'm fine just a bit shaken up by this but if my brother trusts me then I won't let him down  
" what is the right thing to do really should i just go on my own or see what the other lancers think "

hmm...well jack, crow and myself will be meeting back up with the rest of the team by the garage  
yusei puts on his helmet and also revs his engine to life

" that darkness , i let it take over really over my own weakness . like many others who share my powers or is similar "

kugeki : you aren't the only one but you'll eventually find a way to control or suppress it but i understand find your way ryuu he pats yuya's head I'll watch out for yuya and then gives him a thumbs up

" You are different from me really , you are a whole person and i am only half , i mind as well check on the others before i go "

with that the six of them parted ways to go back to their receptive teams.

" if only things were that easy , but who is that person who came here anyway "  
Ryuu will then drag Kugeki aside " hey , there is something i have to tell you really and this will or may also effect team 5ds "

okay shoot i'm all ears

For one the darkness in my brother is Zarc as we know it now , and Luna seems to harbor some feelings for Ventus , if this arc area project succeeds they both will be gone , And I will most likely become a member of LDS for real.

kugeki eyes opened slightly but kept himself silent for the moment as he thinks..then looks up to ryuu in realization to what he's getting at.  
ryuu... are you seriously saying you want me to ?

" yes , if all things fail i want you to release him , i am lending you these 7 cards but if we can create a new future like team 5ds spoke of that may also be a possible outcome of this war as for me Reiji is my real family , i am Kai Akaba "

I see... ryuu he takes up the cards and looks back at him , I'll carry out your wishes my friend , I can only wish that you'll come back when it's all over.

" These 7 cards are my spirit cards , they sort of choose me to be their master really but someone with the same ability as me can use them just as well . they can negate and destroy pendulum cards , but if any slight hope is there i will prefer that all of us will make it out of this next one alive , still the other thing ventus told me about buggs me. My alter self of the fusion dimension , if he ever fights a duel there is a very high chance that one will be a shadow duel "

which means... if someone were to lose...they die..he clenches his other hand into a fist and holds it up to ryuu... ryuu don't you dare lose... I won't forgive you if you do..

" he will trap your soul really , but anyone with my powers will mostly be high risk seeing that its used in a war reiji is afraid of this really , right now only me and another one of my alter self is allowed to be free , if our darkness is used in a battle it can be used to kill off others who gets in the way "

right i understand

shadow sense allows me to feel the emotions and thoughts of others near me if anything keep them safe Reiji and Yuya , their actions are louder than words

yea you're right... I best be off ryuu good luck

" i am coming with you for now i want to see what reiji thinks though "

okay then let's get going.  
they both get on their d-wheels and take off

back at the garage the other members of team 5ds been helping the lancers practice , gogensaka was against aki , luna was against moon shadow , and leo was against reira , while reiji and satawari looked on

" you up for this kugeki , riding duel with me we both need to use that drive Ventus left to us and so does Yuya , by the way the spirits are feeling very uneasy Reiji , my powers tell me that what waits at fusion more so my counterpart of that dimension will most likely use shadow duels "

reiji looks up it's very integrating to say the least with everything that's taken place the most measures we can set up is our preparations and defenses should there been additional attacks

" and i originally gave that black rose dragon to Selena , when she was taken the card was carried back here , there is a chance that duelist may still be in this dimension , should we try to find him "

" These duel dragons are the bonds between the lancers much like the signer 's dragons , we can use them the same way but the darkness is what connects us the dark side of the crimson dragon"

reiji raises an eyebrow at that ..  
the dark side of the crimson dragon  
everyone else finishes their dueling upon hearing this and walks up

aki, leo and luna : did we hear you right there's a dark side to the crimson dragon ?

it is possible that me and Kugeki is the incarnation of an ancient duel priest for the duel dragons there are 10 members 6 of them are linked to the light

they nod as ryuu continues to explain and the other lancers also listen in

the cards are these the mirror self of the six signer ones the remaining 4 are darkness  
leo 's counterpart is power tool mecha dragon its ok you can show the others you all can there is nothing more to hide this memory is something i kept to myself for many years "

" when we came to this dimension the events of the friendship cup i had a hand in playing to seek out the signers. darkness is drawn to light and darkness seeks to corrupt the light , but if the duelist is strong enough to tame their dragons that is gain mastery over them nothing bad will happen but will allow the users to use shadow sense . a power much like psychic dueling , and it also allows the holder to talk to the duel spirits.  
shadow sense can also be used to sense people's thoughts and emotions as well as protect them , the user from supernatural effects as well as use them , by holding a duel dragon card you will not be carded by a duel disk as the spirits will shield you but it also grants you the ability to initiate a shadow duel , these games of darkness if they occur are battles where your life is on the line "

leo , luna , aki and the other lancers remain silent as they take in this information but for leo , luna and aki , it brings back the memories of the mech emperors..

" when i held my duel dragon it gave me the memories of my past life as well as what had happened to the original unified world , I had fraught along side ray against zarc , but i don't want my vision to become a reality , it has already shown me what will happen "

Ryuu then turns to the side

" the crimson dragon is the ultimate god , its powers split between light and dark "

everyone continues to listen on

" I take it this is a surprise to you lancers , but if kugeki has void ogre dragon he too should have those memories "

kugeki took out void ogre dragon and held it up yeah I do the spirits saved me a long time ago and in the end guided me to you all

" the reason why me and kugeki can win most of the duels we play is because of that link to the spirit world. but unlike light the card we can top deck using it depends on our thoughts and instinct , if we are to shield an attack or attempt to finish a duel. still is not something to be taken lightly as any emotional strain will cause us to enter an awakening state, during that time we would try to win at any cost , that is what happened to me all those years ago , though only Yuya had seen it "

kugeki then interjects...during my duel with the fake jack atlas I could feel it my pulse was racing ... and I brought about a different side to myself through the duel... and the same feeling happened again when i dueled the real jack atlas and even more recently when i played against ryuu.

" the only time you did is when you brought me back during the friendship cup , but against jack , you certain of it ?  
there is no sure way to control this power really its how you use it "

it was when i used void ogre dragon as a material for another synchro summon...i summoned a dragon I didn't know I even had.. it felt like it was instinct

" Your power of darkness is stronger then mine in that case , still is no use to ponder over it yusei and i are kinda alike aside from our ways to get stronger , and he did say we can get even further then we are now . stardust spark dragon if it really does share the same soul as stardust it too can possible evolve "

kugeki looks to everyone else, just as yusei, crow and jack arrive and join the others he addresses them  
"hence why we are vanguards I have a strange thirst for battle but I'm able to control myself to some degree.

" vanguard is just what reiji called us really , we are really supposed to be referred to as a duel priest , but this attempt will most likely fail to open a future "

right... anyways now that we got that cleared up and we all had time to prepare who looks then addresses everyon and motions yusei to come up as well as you already are aware a new system been inputted into the duel disk of the d-wheels for dimensional travel  
that being said.. the plan is changed slightly..for every signer a lance would join them

" that meant our partners are already determined "

reiji exactly he turns to yusei who nods  
due to the system the dimensional travel is possible however for that speed to be achieved we had to practice it first, because of the recent duels that were played we have a better idea of how it works.

" since i also use stardust dragon that will mean i can use accel synchro as well ? still i wonder how i can pull this off really , that duel i was at my limit "

" Yusei , during that duel your stardust and mine called out to each other . kind of like what happened in the friendship cup with Yugo and Yuto. that is kinda the reason why i hold back i was trying to regain control over stardust , had that fail it will very well be another shadow duel "  
" the lancers dragons will be paired with the signer's dragons for the coming battle , but while we are here , isn't there a chance that stranded will also be attacked as well , I just wonder how much duel energy is needed to power that thing leo spoke of "

he will then sigh " the last thing bothers me a lot "


End file.
